LOVE LOVE LOVE
by Desta Soo
Summary: [CHP-7 UP, GUYS!] "Do Kyungsoo adalah siswi 'beasiswa' di sekolah XO HIGH SCHOOL yang sangat membenci kata 'Pem-bully-an'. Tapi, 'Pembully' nomor 1 dikelasnya membantu Ia ketika dirinya sangat membutuhkan uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit sang Ibu. Namun sayang dibalik itu semua, ternyata sang pembully memiliki 'alasan' tertentu saat membantunya!" / GS / KAISOO-HUNHAN / FLUFFLY
1. Chapter 1

T**ittle : "LOVE LOVE LOVE"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**-Kim Jongin / Kim Kai  
><strong>

**Support Cast :**

****-Oh Sehun / Kai's Friend****

**-Han Minyoung (OC) / Kyungsoo's Eomma**

**-Do Minjoon (OC) / Kyungsoo's Appa**

**-Kim Jonghyuk (OC) / Jongin's Appa  
><strong>

**-Yoo Innah (OC) / Jongin's Eomma**

**-And Other! (Seiring berjalannya cerita maka cast akan bertambah!)**

**Genre : Fluffly, Romance, Familly, Little Hurt**

**Length : Chaptered!**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Desta Soo. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Desta Soo lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "Do Kyungsoo adalah siswi 'beasiswa' di sekolah XO HIGH SCHOOL yang sangat membenci kata 'Pem-bully-an'. Tapi, 'Pembully' nomor 1 dikelasnya membantu Ia ketika dirinya sangat membutuhkan uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit sang Ibu. Namun sayang dibalik itu semua, ternyata sang pembully memiliki 'alasan' tertentu saat membantunya!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS KAISOO GS FANFICTION... IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I HOPE YOU GO AWAY FROM HERE !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**DON'T LIKE 'SUMMARY', DON'T READ THE 'STORY' !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***0* === HAPPY READING === *0***

**.**

**.**

XO High School, sebuah sekolah bertaraf Internasional dengan segala fasilitas mewah yang disediakan bagi para pelajar yang belajar disana tengah mencari siswa-siswi baru yang sangat berprestasi yang akan mendapatkan 'beasiswa' untuk bisa belajar tanpa membayar uang sepeser pun disekolah ini.

Setelah mencari siswa ataupun siswi berprestasi dari seluruh Senior High School yang ada di Seoul hampir tiga bulan lamanya, akhirnya XO High School mendapatkan 'siswi' berprestasi itu dari SM High School yang tentu saja siswi tersebut memiliki _IQ_ diatas rata-rata sehingga Ia beruntung karena dapat bersekolah 'gratis' selama dua tahun kedepan di sekolah yang menjadi favorit di Seoul itu.

Siswi beruntung yang mendapatkan 'beasiswa' itu bernama Do Kyungsoo, seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh mungil, berambut hitam lurus sepunggung serta warna kulitnya yang seputih susu dengan kulit lembut yang nyaris menyamai bayi yang baru lahir. Oh, jangan lupakan juga bibir berbentuk hatinya yang akan merekah apabila Ia menarik kedua sisi bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum manis diwajah imutnya yang mampu membuat para pria disana akan langsung memujanya bagai dewi yang baru turun dari kayangan.

Kyungsoo adalah siswi kelas 2-A di SM High School yang merupakan siswi paling pandai dan juga teladan disana, sehingga keputusan dari kepala sekolah XO High School untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo salah satu pelajarnya adalah keputusan yang sangat amat baik.

Hari ini Kyungsoo telah siap dengan seragam kebanggaan XO High School yang membungkus rapi tubuh mungilnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar kecilnya menuju ruang makan di mana sang ibu telah menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama.

"Pagi eomma.." sapa Kyungsoo pada sang ibu lalu mencium pipi wanita itu sebelum mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan sang ibu.

"Ini adalah hari pertama mu bersekolah disana, Kyunggie-ya... Eomma harap kau betah bersekolah disana, nak.." kata sang ibu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya pada sang ibu.

"Itu pasti, eomma..." ucap Kyungsoo. "Menjadi salah satu siswi di XO High School adalah impian semua pelajar yang berada di Seoul ini, dan aku sebagai siswi 'beruntung' yang mendapatkan 'beasiswa' belajar selama dua tahun pasti akan sangat betah bersekolah disana, eomma." sambung Kyungsoo dengan semangatnya.

Sang ibu tersenyum manis lalu mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Kau harus berjanji akan menjadi siswi nomor satu disana!" canda sang ibu.

"Siapa takut.." jawab Kyungsoo yang mulai memasukkan makanan buatan sang ibu kedalam mulutnya. "-Aku akan menjadi nomor satu di sekolah ku yang baru itu, eomma." sambungnya setelah mengunya makanan yang berada dimulutnya.

Mereka melanjutkan sarapan pagi itu dengan beberapa obrolan ringan diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilorong sekolah lantai dua XO High School, terlihat seorang pria dengan potongan rambut rapi dan juga kaca mata besar yang membingkai hampir sebagian wajahnya sedang meringkuk ketakutan dilantai putih itu yang disaksikan langsung oleh siswa-siswi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan iba dan juga mencela. Kalian bertanya mengapa pria malang itu 'meringkuk ketakutan' dilantai putih itu dengan sepasang sepatu mahal berwarna putih dihadapannya, bukan ? Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan permasalahan yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi sebelumnya aku akan memberi 'sedikit' informasi tentang sekolah ini yang sangat penting untuk kalian ketahui !

Jika disuatu sekolah biasanya terdapat siswa atau siswi yang 'teladan', tentu saja akan ada _antonim_ dari kata 'teladan' itu sendiri yang berarti siswa-siswi 'pemalas', 'nakal', 'pembully' dan sebagainya. Termasuk disekolah yang seluruh siswa-siswinya terdiri dari golongan menengah keatas seperti XO High School ini yang memiliki seorang 'boss' yang paling ditakuti bernama, Oh Sehun.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu menakutkan seperti yang sering siswa atau bahkan siswi di sekolah ini katakan setiap harinya. Ia hanya seorang pria yang jarang tersenyum karena memang wajah dinginnya itulah yang membuat para siswa maupun siswi disini segan untuk menyapanya. Terlebih dari wajah dinginnya itulah Sehun memiliki daya tarik sendiri di mata wanita sebayanya yang membuat Ia menjadi idola nomor satu di XO High School.

Aku rasa itu saja 'sedikit' hal yang harus kalian ketahui, dan sekarang aku akan menjelaskan kejadian beberapa menit lalu yang menyebabkan siswa itu meringkuk ketakutan dilantai putih ini.

Lee Jongkook -siswa yang meringkuk ketakutan tadi- tak sengaja menabrak sang 'boss' XO High School saat Ia berjalan menunduk sambil membaca buku tebal yang berada ditangannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Jongkook yang tidak menjaga keseimbangannya langsung jatuh terduduk dihadapan sang 'boss' yang seperti biasa menampilkan wajah dinginnya kala itu.

Setelah mendongakkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat siapa pemilik sepatu putih bersih yang tentu saja berharga mahal itu, Jongkook langsung menundukkan kepalanya ketakutan seraya begumam 'maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu' berulang kali berharap permintaan maafnya diterima oleh sang 'boss'.

Sehun -sang 'boss'- hanya menampilkan wajah dingin seperti biasanya menatap malas sang pelaku penabrakan pada tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bergumam 'maaf' padanya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun lalu melangkah maju menuju kelasnya yang berada tak jauh dari tempat ini.

"M-maafkan aku.. Ku mohon maafkan aku, Sehun-ah.." ucap Jongkook dengan nada bicara yang penuh penyesalan sekaligus ketakutan yang tersirat disana.

Tunggu dulu... Jongkook tadi berkata apa?

_Sehun-ah?_

Oh got! Kau menggali lubang kubur mu sendiri Jongkook-ah!

Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar Jongkook memanggil namanya dengan 'sok' akrab seperti itu. Ia melirik dua orang pria yang sedari tadi berada dibelakangnya melalu bahu kanannya sendiri lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kecil dan kembali melangkah maju menuju kelasnyan saat mendengar suara pukulan dari belakang tubuhnya yang bisa dipastikan itu adalah suara dari dua pria -anak buahnya- yang sedang memukuli Jongkook dengan semangatnya.

Semua siswa-siswi yang berada disana hanya menatap iba tubuh Jongkook yang dipukuli habis-habisan oleh anak buah Sehun, tak luput juga ada siswa yang mencela Jongkook dengan kata-kata kasarnya sendiri.

"Dia pantas mendapatkan itu karena memang dia sudah 'sok' akrab dengan Sehun!" bisik seorang siswa ber-nametag Jinki itu.

"Ya, kau benar Jinki-ya.. Padahal kita tau bahwa Sehun sangat benci mendengar orang yang berbicara padanya hanya memanggil 'Sehun-ah' saja, dan sekarang Jongkook menerima ganjarannya." bisik siswa lainnya yang masih memandang kejadian pemukulan didepannya itu.

Setelah puas memukuli Jongkook, kedua pria anak buah Sehun tadi meninggalkan tubuh tak berdaya Jongkook menuju kelas mereka. Siswa-siswi yang melihat kejadian itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melainkan memandang iba kondisi tubuh Jongkook yang sudah memar-memar disana-sini lalu melangkah memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing.

Kyungsoo yang kebetulan sedang berjalan dilorong lantai dua untuk mencari kelas barunya langsung saja disuguhkan pemandangan tubuh tak berdaya seorang pria yang tergeletak dilantai seorang diri. Ia segera memacuh langkah pendeknya untuk mendekati tubuh itu.

"Hey! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau bisa mendengar ku? Hey! Katakan sesuatu.." ucap Kyungsoo yang sekarang berusaha menyadarkan Jongkook dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi kanan pria itu.

"T..to..lo..ng.. a...ku.." ucap Jongkook pelan, menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya didepan Jongkook.

"Aku akan menolong mu... Bisakah kau memberitau ku di mana ruang kesehatan yang berada didekat sini? Aku akan membawa mu kesana.." ucap Kyungsoo sedikit panik saat melihat mata Jongkook yang kembali mencoba untuk tertutup.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Jongkook mengangkat tangan kanannya menujuk kesuatu arah ruangan yang tak jauh dari sana yang dapat Kyungsoo baca adalah 'ruang kesehatan' karena tulisan yang berada diatas pintu coklat itu.

"Aku akan membawa mu ke ruangan itu, tapi ku mohon kau harus tetap menjaga kesadaran mu..." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya untuk membaca nametag pria itu. "-Jongkook-ssi.." ucapnya, lalu mulai berusaha mengangkat tubuh tinggi Jongkook dari lantai untuk dibopong menuju ruang kesehatan yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Ya ampun.. Apa yang terjadi pada mu, Jongkook-ah?" tanya seorang wanita berumur tiga puluh tahunan yang menjaga ruang kesehatan itu. Ia segera membantu Kyungsoo untuk membaringkan tubuh lemah Jongkook diatas ranjang yang tersedia disana lalu memeriksa keadaan anak muridnya itu.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Jongkook sebelumnya, saem. Aku sudah menemukannya meringkuk dilantai dilorong sana dengan luka-luka itu ditubuhnya." ucap Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Aku akan mengurus Jongkook saat ini, terima kasih karena sudah membawanya kesini, eum..." guru itu tampak bingung untuk memanggil Kyungsoo apa, karena memang dia belum mengenal siswi baru ini.

"Do Kyungsoo! Panggil aku Kyungsoo saja, saem." kata Kyungsoo ramah saat melihat guru yang menjaga ruang kesehatan ini tidak mengenalinya.

"Kau Do Kyungsoo? Siswi berprestasi dari SM High School, kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya, saem. Itu aku!" seru Kyungsoo lalu membungkuk hormat pada salah satu gurunya itu.

"Apa kau sudah tau dimana kelas mu?" tanya guru wanita bernama Victoria Song itu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pertanda Ia belum mengetahui dimana letak kelasnya.

"Kau berada di kelas 2-A. Kelas mu tak jauh dari ruangan ini, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau hanya perlu melewati tiga kelas disebelah kanan setelah keluar dari sini, dan kebetulan Saya adalah wali kelas untuk kelas 2-A." ucap Victoria song. "-Sebentar lagi kau akan ku antar ke kelas mu, tapi aku memerlukan bantuan mu untuk mengurusi Jongkook sebentar." sambungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Ketukan dari luar menghentikan kegiatan belajar yang dilakukan dikelas ini lalu menatap kearah pintu masuk yang mana menampakkan Victoria saem dan seorang siswi bertubuh mungil dibelakangnya sedang berjalan masuk menuju ketengah kelas.

"Maaf Hyeoyeon saem, aku datang kesini untuk mengantar siswi baru pindahan dari SM High School yang kita bicarakan di rapat kemarin." kata Victoria pada Hyoyeon, guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran seni untuk kelas 2.

Hyoyeon tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan Victoria untuk memperkenalkan Kyungsoo kepada semua murid yang berada dikelas 2-A ini.

"Maaf Saya mengganggu waktu belajar kalian dengan Hyoyeon saem sebentar. Perkenalkan.. ini Do Kyungsoo, siswi dari SM High School yang akan menjadi bagian dari kita mulai saat ini." kata Victoria pada anak didiknya yang menatap bingung pada dirinya terlebih pada Kyungsoo yang sangat asing bagi mereka. "-Kyungsoo... Perkenalkan diri mu sekarang." Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya kedepan.

"Annyeonghaseyo... Do Kyungsoo imnida, aku harap aku bisa menjadi teman kalian mulai hari ini." ucap Kyungsoo seramah mungkin. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya empat puluh lima derajat lalu kembali menegakkan tubuh mungilnya untuk melihat reaksi dari 'teman barunya' dikelas ini.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, silahkan duduk disamping Caerin. Caerin angkat tangan mu." kata Hyoyeon pada Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh murid baru itu.

Victoria pamit keluar dari kelas setelah melihat Kyungsoo duduk dibangkunya, dan Hyoyeon kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE LOVE LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Dikantin saat waktu istirahat tiba, ada sekelompok wanita sedang membicarakan siswi baru yang menerima 'beasiswa' di sekolah mereka yang ketara sekali sangat tidak menyukai siswi baru itu.

"Apa kau tau? Aku satu kelas dengannya.. Ah! Menyebalkan!" kata yeoja cantik bernametag Chorong itu.

"Dia sekelas dengan mu, Chorong-ah?" tanya wanita lainnya yang merupakan satu genk dengan Chorong bernama Boomi.

"Iya, dan aku benci mengetahui bahwa dia satu kelas dengan ku!" kata wanita itu dengan nada sebal yang sangat ketara dari ucapannya.

"Hey.. Bukankah itu siswi yang kalian bilang tadi? Woah.. sedang apa dia kekantin ini? Apa dia mempunyai uang untuk membayar makanan disini?" ucap wanita bernametag Hayoung itu dengan remeh.

"Jangan katakan kalau dia hanya ingin 'menumpang' makan dikantin ini?" kata Chorong tak percaya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang membawa kotak makanan beserta satu botol air mineral ditangannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang berada disudut kantin dengan tangan kanannya membawa kotak makanan berwarna biru muda dengan gambar Pororo dibagian depannya dan juga sebotol air mineral ditangan kirinya. Setelah mendudukkan diri dikursi kosong itu, Kyungsoo segera meletakkan kotak makanan dan juga air mineralnya diatas meja dan akan bersiap memakan masakan eommanya disana.

"Ahjumma... kemarilah!" panggil Boomi pada pelayan kantin yang tengah mengelap meja kantin tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Yang di panggil pun mendekat.

"Ada apa, nona?" tanyanya.

"Ahjumma lihat itu? Siswi yang duduk disudut sebelah kanan sendirian yang sedang memakan makanan dari kotak bekal berwarna biru muda itu?" ahjumma tadi mengangguk. "-Usir dia dari sini, ahjumma. Apa ahjumma mau besok kantin ini sepi karena siswa dan siswi disini mengikuti 'dia' membawa bekal dari rumah?" ahjumma itu menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu cepat usir 'dia' dari sini! Kami tidak bisa makan jika ada bau makanan busuk yang tercium oleh indra penciuman kami." kata Hayoung dengan wajah tidak sukanya.

Ahjumma yang berjualan dikantin itu menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju meja dimana Kyungsoo sedang memakan makanannya.

"Permisi nak.. Maaf, siswa-siswi dilarang makan disini jika mereka membawa bekal dari rumah. Saya harap kau mencari tempat lain untuk memakan makanan mu itu, nak." ucap ahjumma tadi berusaha sopan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah sedihnya sekarang, pasalnya Ia baru makan dua sendok nasi yang sudah dibawakan eommanya pagi tadi dan sekarang Ia harus pindah tempat untuk menghabiskan makanan itu karena 'peraturan' di sekolah ini tidak memperbolehkan siswa-siswi yang membawa bekal dari rumah makan dikantin sekolah. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Maafkan aku, ahjumma. Jika memang begitu aturannya, aku akan memakan makanan ku ditempat lain saja." ucap Kyungsoo, lalu menutup kota makanannya dan membungkuk sebentar kepada ahjumma itu sebelum berjalan keluar kantin dengan kotak makanan dan air mineral yang berada dimasing-masing tangannya.

Chorong, Boomi dan Hayoung bersorak gembira saat melihat Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari kantin ini, dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa sedari awal mereka membicarakan siswi baru itu sepasang telinga dan mata milik Oh Sehun mendengar dan juga melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi barusan. Dimulai dari siswi baru itu berjalan memasuki kantin sampai siswi baru itu kembali berjalan keluar kantin dengan wajah sedihnya menatap kotak makanan yang Ia pegang sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di bandara penerbangan Internasional Incheon, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas resmi berwarna hitam sedang menunggu 'tuan mudanya' yang baru saja tiba di Korea keluar dari pintu penumpang pesawat. Tak lama menunggu, pria paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis saat kedua pasang matanya melihat pria muda dengan tampilan rapinya sedang berjalan keluar dari pintu masuk penerbangan dengan gagahnya. Pria paruh baya tadi segera mengahampiri anak majikannya itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya sebentar setelah berhadapan langsung dengan tuan mudanya.

"Selamat datang di Korea, Tuan Muda. Mari saya bantu membawa koper anda." kata pria paruh baya itu, lalu mengambil alih koper hitam dari tangan anak majikannya.

"Aku ingin langsung pulang ke rumah saja, paman.." kata pria muda itu.

"Baiklah tuan muda, mari.." pria paruh baya tadi mempersilahkan tuan mudanya untuk berjalan duluan diikuti dirnya sendiri dibelakang punggung tegap sang tuan muda tadi dengan koper hitam ditangan kanannya.

Setelah keluar dari pintu masuk bandara, pria paruh baya tadi segera membukakan pintu jok belakang untuk tuan mudanya lalu memasukkan koper hitam tadi dibagasi belakang mobil dibantu oleh petugas bandara, setelahnya Ia duduk dikursi disamping supir dan mobil pun melaju untuk mengantar anak majikan mereka menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil berwarna hitam mewah itu telah sampai disebuah rumah mewah nan megah yang berdiri kokoh diatas tanah dengan desain eropa klasik berwarna putih pada bangunannya. Pria muda berpakaian rapi tadi turun dari mobil mewah itu dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah kedua orang tuanya.

"Jongin... Anak ku..." sambut seorang wanita berpakaian modis pada orang yang sedari tadi mereka tunggui lalu memeluk tubuh tegap sang anak. "-Eomma merindukka mu, sayang..." sambung wanita berumur empat puluh lima tahun itu.

Jongin -atau tuan muda tadi- membalas pelukan sang Ibu. "Aku juga merindukan eomma.." ucapnya.

Nyonya Kim melepaskan pelukannya pada sang putra lalu mengelus wajah tampan dengan rahang tegas itu halus.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang, nak... Eomma sampai tidak bisa mengenali mu tadinya.." kata sang eomma yang mengagumi betapa tampannya akan semata wayangnya ini. Jongin tersunyum manis pada sang ibu lalu mengedarkan pandangannya saat tidak mendapati sang ayah disana.

"Appa kemana?" tanya Jongin pada ibunya.

"Appa disini, nak..." sahut sebuah suara yang diiringi langkah kaki menuruni tangga dari lantai dua.

Jongin segera beranjak dari sana menuju sang ayah lalu memeluk tubuhnya. "Aku merindukan mu... Appa..." kata Jongin dengan masih memeluk tubuh ayahnya.

"Appa juga merindukan mu, Kim.." balas sang ayah dengan mengusap-usap punggung tegap sang anak.

"Kau pasti lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari London menuju Korea, Jongin..." sang ibu berjalan menghampiri dua pria yang baru saja melepaskan pelukan mereka itu. "-Beristirahatlah, karena besok kau sudah mulai bersekolah lagi di XO High School sebagai siswa kelas 2 disana." kata sang ibu.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya dikamar yang sangat Ia ridukan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan yang berada tak jauh dari kelasnya dilantai dua untuk melihat kondisi siswa yang tadi pagi sempat Ia tolong bernama Lee Jongkook. Setelah sampai didepan pintu ruang kesehatan, Kyungsoo segera masuk kedalam dan langsung disuguhi tubuh Jongkook yang meraih-meraih gelas berisi air yang terletak diatas meja disamping ranjang.

"Biar ku bantu.." ucap Kyungsoo, lalu mengambil segelas air putih tadi untuk diberikan pada Jongkook. Ia membantu Jongkook meminum air putih tadi.

"Terima kasih.." kata Jongkook masih dengan nada lemahnya setelah Ia meminum air putih tadi.

"Sama-sama.." balas Kyungsoo seraya meletakkan kembali gelas berisi air tadi ketempat semula.

Kyungsoo mengambil kursi dan mendudukan dirinya disamping tempat tidur Jongkook.

"Eum.. Boleh aku bertanya pada mu, Jongkook-ssi?" ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongkook menolehkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan dulu.. Nama ku Do Kyungsoo, siswi pindahan dari SM High School yang mendapat 'beasiswa' untuk belajar disini dan aku berada di kelas 2-A.." ucap Kyungsoo memulai. "Eum... M-mengapa kau bisa seperti ini Jongkook-ssi? Apa yang terjadi pada mu pagi tadi sebelum aku menemukan mu meringkuk dilantai dengan wajah penuh luka seperi ini?" tanyanya.

"Ini semua karena siswa paling kejam bernama Oh Sehun itu." kata Jongkook tajam. "-Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya saat aku sedang berjalan sambil membaca buku pagi tadi, dan ternyata Sehun tidak memaafkan ku. Aku dipukuli oleh anak buahnya membabi-buta hingga mendapatkan luka-luka ini secara gratis hari ini."

"Dipukuli kata mu? Apa tidak ada teman mu yang membela saat kau dipukuli oleh mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "-Tapi kenapa?"

"Tidak ada yang berani melawan dia disekolah ini."

"Kenapa seperti itu? Bukankah ini sekolah? Seharusnya kau melapor pada guru atau bahkan kepala sekolah disini bahwa siswa yang bernama Sehun tadi memukuli mu hingga seperti ini dan Ia bisa mendapatkan hukuman agar jera." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada bicara yang tidak santai.

"Tapi yang memukuli ku bukan Sehun melainkan dua anak buahnya.." sanggah Jongkook.

"Y-ya meskipun begitu siswa yang bernama Sehun itu juga harus bertanggung jawab karena dia-lah yang menyuruh anak buahnya untuk memukuli mu hingga kau seperti ini."

"Sudahlah, Kyungsoo-ya... Semua itu akan sia-sia saja." desah Jongkook dengan lesunya. "-Tidak ada yang bisa menegur Sehun dan anak buahnya jika mereka sudah bertindak, termasuk kepala sekolah sendiri."

"Oh ya ampun... Ternyata disini juga ada 'sistem' yang seperti itu? Aku tidak habis fikir jadinya jika kepala sekolah saja tidak bisa mencegah siswa bernama Sehun itu." kata Kyungsoo seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi Sehun masih memiliki hati jika dibandingkan dengan sahabatnya yang satu lagi."

"Maksud mu?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Ia sudah kembali... 'Boss' pertama di XO High School telah kembali dari London, dan aku yakin besok dia sudah kembali bersekolah disini lagi." ucap Jongkook.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!, Aku tidak mengerti Jongkook-ssi.. Tadi kau mengatakan bahwa Sehun adalah 'boss' di sekolah ini, dan sekarang kau mengatakan bahwa 'boss pertama' disekolah ini telah kembali dari London? Apa maksud mu ada 'boss' lain yang posisinya lebih tinggi dari Sehun? Begitukah?"

"Ya." jawab Jongkook. "Siswa itu bernama Kim Jongin atau lebih dikenal dengan nama 'Kim Kai', sahabat karib Sehun! Kai juga bersekolah disini saat masih kelas satu, namun Ia pindah ke London karena permintaan neneknya yang berada disana. Tapi sekarang Ia kembali lagi bersekolah disini, dan aku yakin akan lebih banyak lagi siswa ataupun siswi yang menjadi korban dari mereka. Bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus menjauhkan diri mu dari siswa yang bernama Kim Kai dan Oh Sehun itu, Kyungsoo-ya.." jelas Jongkook panjang lebar, memperingati wanita cantik itu yang menurutnya belum 'mengenal' tradisi yang ada di XO High School ini.

"_Menjauhkan diri dari siswa benama Kim Kai dan Oh Sehun..?_" batin Kyungsoo berkata seraya menatap wajah Jongkook.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE LOVE LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Kabar mengenai 'boss' nomor satu di XO High School telah kembali dan mulai masuk kembali hari ini menguar dengan sangat cepat dikalangan para siswa-siswi yang bersekolah disana. Desas-desus mengenai seberapa banyaknya perubahan pada sosok 'itu' menjadi topik paling utama yang dibicarakan diantara mereka.

"Aku dengar hari ini Kai sudah bersekolah lagi disini. Apa itu benar?" tanya seorang siswi berambut pirang pada kedua temannya yang berada dihadapannya.

Siswi berambut coklat menyahuti. "Kabarnya memang seperti itu. Aku jadi penasaran seberapa banyak perubahan Kai setelah lima bulan tidak bersekolah disini. Apa dia masih tetap seperti 'dulu'?"

"Aku dengar Kai sudah berubah dari terakhir kali kita melihatnya." sahut siswi lainnya yang juga berambut coklat namun berponi.

"Benarkah? Apa Kai berubah menjadi lebih baik? Atau dia semakin 'bad boy'?" tanya siswi berambut pirang itu lagi.

"Entahlah... Aku juga tidak terlalu mengetahui berita tentang Kim Kai itu. Bahkan kabar mengenai kembalinya dia dari London aku baru tau hari ini." sahut siswi berponi itu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pembicaraan itu semakin penasaran pada sosok 'boss' nomor satu di XO High School yang bernama 'Kim Kai' itu.

"_Apa dia sehebat itu sampai-sampai semua siswa-siswi disini takut padanya?_" tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati. "_-Lalu, bagaimana ciri-ciri 'Kim Kai' itu? Apakah dia tinggi? Tampan? Kaya? Atau... Aish! Kyungsoo-ya apa yang kau fikirkan, huh? Apa kau melupakan perkataan Jongkook kemarin yang melarang mu untuk tidak berdekatan dengan pria bernama Kim Kai atau bahkan Oh Sehun itu? Aish! jinjja!_" Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya sendiri saat melupakan perkataan Jongkook kemarin mengenai 'bahayanya' jika sampai Ia berhubungan dengan 'boss' disekolah ini, dan sialnya Kyungsoo membayangkan seperti apa rupa pria bernama Kim Kai itu. Sungguh Ia penasaran seperti apa wajah pria bernama Kim Kai itu.

Kyungsoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelasnya sendiri dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang kemarin menjadi tempat duduknya. Ia membuka buku pelajaran bahasa Korea dan membacanya.

Saat sedang membaca, Kyungsoo kembali mendengar pembicaraan tentang sosok 'Kim Kai' itu, dan kali ini pembicaraan itu berasal dari sekelompok siswa yang suka membully dikelasnya.

"'Kim Kai' akan masuk ke kelas ini!" seru namja bertubuh atletis bernametag Choi Minho itu.

"Benarkah? Wah.. itu akan menarik! Jika 'Kai' satu kelas dengan kita, tentu kita bisa ikut membully siswa culun sisekolah ini. Benar bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar Jinki ya.." sahut siswa bernametag Lee Jonghyun itu.

Tiba-tiba Victoria saem masuk kedalam kelas sehingga membuat semua siswa yang tadinya bermain, ribut, bercerita, berhias dan sebagainya langsung duduk dengan diam.

"Aigoo, Kalian ini... Apa yang ada diotak kalian hanya bermain saja, eoh? Ingatlah.. Kalian sudah kelas 2, dan sebentar lagi ujian semester pertama akan diadakan. Tidak bisakah kalian duduk manis dengan mata yang membaca sebuah buku? Krystal Jung, berhenti berhias! Apa kau tidak takut wajah cantik mu rusak jika terlalu banyak mengoleskan bedak, huh?!" oceh Victoria saem pada anak didiknya. Siswi yang ditegur cemberut. Victoria saem menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah... Aku kesini untuk memberitau kalian bahwa akan ada siswa baru dikelas ini." kata Victoria saem membuat siswa-siswi didiknya menatapnya penasaran. "-Kai... silahkan masuk!" ucap Victoria saem pada sosok pria yang berdiri diluar kelas.

Dapat dilihat seorang pria tampan dengan kulit tan sexynya berjalan masuk kedalam kelas dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia berdiri disamping Victoria saem untuk menatap satu-persatu wajah 'teman lamanya' itu.

"Annyeong.. Kai-imnida!" ucapnya -tanpa menundukkan kepalanya-. Kai mengedarkan pandangan matanya menatap siisi kelas lalu berhenti pada sosok siswi cantik bermata bulat yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang Kai sendiri tidak mengerti arti tatapan matanya itu.

"Kai... Silahkan duduk di 'kursi favorit' mu." ucap Victoria saem seraya memandang kursi kosong yang berada dibarisan paling belakang, tepatnya paling sudut disebelah kiri kelas.

Kai membungkuk sebentar pada Victoria saem lalu berjalan menuju kursinya dengan pandangan mata yang masih menatap sosok cantik itu yang sekarang tidak lagi menatapnya.

"Baiklah... Sekarang keluarkan buku pelajaran matematika kalian!" seru Victoria saem yang sekarang siap untuk mengajar.

Kai belum mengeluarkan bukunya karena sekarang Ia masih memandangi siswi cantik bermata bulat itu dengan serigaian yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"_Murid baru, eoh? Ini akan menarik..._" katanya dalam hati dengan senyum miring diwajah tegasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siswi berambut pendek itu berjalan dengan kepala menunduk siap menangis karena baru saja ditolak cintanya oleh pemuda tampan nan berkharisma bernama Oh Sehun.

"Wah... Kau menolak siswi cantik lagi, Sehun-ah?"

Sebuah suara mengintruksi kegiatan santai Sehun disebuah ruangan yang biasa Ia tempati bersama sahabatnya. Sehun segera menolehkan pandangannya pada arah pintu masuk, bersiap untuk memarahi orang itu jika saja 'sosok' yang berdiri dengan senyum miring itu bukan sahabat yang Ia rindukan belakangan ini.

"Kai!" seru Sehun.

Yang dipanggil tersenyum menyapa. "Hai... Tuan Oh Sehun! Lama tidak berjumpa!" ucap Kai seraya berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun segera berdiri lalu memeluk tubuh sahabat karibnya itu.

"Lama kita tidak bertemu, Kai! Apa kau berubah menjadi 'good boy' sekarang?" tanya Sehun setelah melepas pelukannya pada Kai dan melihat penampilan Kai yang rapi.

Kai terkekeh pelan. "Bisakah seorang Kim Kai menjadi 'good boy', Sehun-ah?" tanyanya. Tak lama setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama.

Kai dan Sehun duduk saling berhadapan disofa berwarna merah maroon itu dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sehun sedang memainkan ponselnya, sedangkan Kai sekarang telah membaringkan tubuh atletisnya disofa itu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak 'bermain', Sehun-ah.. Apa kau mempunyai 'incaran' yang dapat aku 'mainkan' juga?" tanya Kai.

Sehun melirik Kai dari sisi kanan ponselnya lalu bertanya, "Apa kau tidak mendapatkan 'mainan' di London sana, huh?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka membully orang Eropa! Orang Korea lebih menyenangkan untuk dibully!" serunya. Sehun tak menanggapi, Ia kembali memainkan sebuah permainan yang ada di ponselnya.

"Sehun!" panggil Kai. "-Apa kau tau siswi bermata bulat yang sekelas dengan ku? Sepertinya dia murid baru disini!" ujar Kai.

Sehun segera menanggapi pertanyaan Kai. "Namanya Do Kyungsoo... Siswi 'beasiswa' dari SM High School. Ia akan belajar disekolah kita sampai hari kelulusan nanti. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sehun setelah memberitau Kai sedikit hal yang Ia ketau tentang siswi yang Ia lihat dikantin kemarin.

"Jadi namanya Do Kyungsoo... Siswi 'beasiswa' dari SM High School? Menarik!" ucap Jongin pelan dengan senyum miring penuh arti diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan dengan Jongkook disamping kirinya. Setelah kejadian kemarin dimana Kyungsoo membawa Jongkook ke ruang kesehatan, keduanya memutuskan untuk berteman, dan bagi Kyungsoo, Jongkook adalah orang yang tepat untuk diajak berteman ketimbang siswa-siswi yang lainnya.

Jongkook sengaja mengajak Kyungsoo berkeliling sekolah yang luas ini agar 'teman'nya itu tau seluruh letak ruangan serta keadaan lingkungan sekolah mereka ini. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju tempat lain dan berhenti melangkah saat ada dua anak laki-laki menghadang didepan mereka.

Tubuh Jongkook tiba-tiba bergetar saat mengetahui siapa dua orang yang berada dihadapan mereka itu. Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongkook seperti ketakutan pun menyentuh lengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongkook tak menjawab, tapi Ia berjalan kedepan untuk menutupi tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya dari pandangan dua orang dihadapan mereka sekarang.

Kedua orang itu melangkah maju lalu berdiri dihadapan Jongkook yang berdiri menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Hai.. Bukankah kau yang menabrak ku kemarin?" tanya Sehun. "-Sepertinya aku harus berbicara dengan mu sebentar!" sambungnya, lalu merangkul tubuh Jongkook berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang saling berhadapan.

Kyungsoo menatap sebentar wajah Kai yang berada dihadapannya lalu hendak melangkah kekanan untuk pergi dari sana, namun dengan cepat Kai mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo guna mencegah pergerakan dari siswi 'beasiswa' itu.

"Apa kau tidak mengenal ku?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo mendecih pelan. "Tidak ada waktu bagi ku untuk mengenal dirimu, jadi menyingkirlah karena aku ingin masuk ke kelas sekarang." kata Kyungsoo sengit, lalu melangkah dari sana.

Belum jauh Ia melangkah, Kai telah membalik dan memojokkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedinding bercat putih disana.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Lepaskan aku!" teriak Kyungsoo marah sambil berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari kukungan pria tan itu.

Kai langsung mencegah pergerakan Kyungsoo dengan menahan kedua tangan wanita bertubuh mungil itu dengan satu tangannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo lalu menusuri setiap lekuk wajah cantik siswi 'beasiswa' itu dengan mata elangnya.

"Kau cantik..." tangan kanan Kai yang bebas mengelus pipi bagian kiri Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan sentuhan tangan Kai pada wajahnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya kelain arah sehingga membuat tangan Kai tak lagi menyentuh pipinya.

Serigaian diwajah Kai bertambah jadi sekarang. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kiri Kyungsoo lalu berbisik sensual disana.

"Berapa 'harga' mu? Karena aku ingin 'bermain' dengan mu sekarang?" bisik Jongin sexy pada telinga kiri Kyungsoo. Lalu memandang kembali wajah cantik itu dari jarak dekat dengan senyum miring yang tidak pernah luntur diwajah tampannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continue ...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai Hai Hai Hai... Desta Soo comeback bawa FF GS baru berjudul "LOVE LOVE LOVE" dengan main cast KaiSoo again... *_puppy eyes~ ^^_**

**Bagaimana dengan chapter 1 FF ini, Readers-deul ? Menarik ? Membosankan ? Atau biasa-biasa saja ?**

**Riview Please... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desta Soo**

**20-12-2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : "LOVE LOVE LOVE"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**-Kim Jongin / Kim Kai**

**Support Cast :**

**-Oh Sehun / Kai's Friend**

**-Lee Jongkook / Kyungsoo's Friend**

**-Han Minyoung (OC) / Kyungsoo's Eomma**

**-Do Minjoon (OC) / Kyungsoo's Appa**

**-Kim Jonghyuk (OC) / Jongin's Appa**

**-Han Innah (OC) / Jongin's Eomma**

**-And Other! (Seiring berjalannya cerita maka cast akan bertambah!)**

**Genre : Fluffly, Romance, Familly, Little Hurt**

**Length : Chaptered!**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Desta Soo. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Desta Soo lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "Do Kyungsoo adalah siswi 'beasiswa' di sekolah XO HIGH SCHOOL yang sangat membenci kata 'Pem-bully-an'. Tapi, 'Pembully' nomor 1 dikelasnya membantu Ia ketika dirinya sangat membutuhkan uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit sang Ibu. Namun sayang dibalik itu semua, ternyata sang pembully memiliki 'alasan' tertentu saat membantunya!"**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS KAISOO GS FANFICTION... IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I HOPE YOU GO AWAY FROM HERE !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**DON'T LIKE 'SUMMARY', DON'T READ THE 'STORY' !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Priview Chapter 1**_

_**.**_

_"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan._

_Jongkook tak menjawab, tapi Ia berjalan kedepan untuk menutupi tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya dari pandangan dua orang dihadapan mereka sekarang._

_Kedua orang itu melangkah maju lalu berdiri dihadapan Jongkook yang berdiri menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo._

_"Hai.. Bukankah kau yang menabrak ku kemarin?" tanya Sehun. "-Sepertinya aku harus berbicara dengan mu sebentar!" sambungnya, lalu merangkul tubuh Jongkook berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang saling berhadapan._

_Kyungsoo menatap sebentar wajah Kai yang berada dihadapannya lalu hendak melangkah kekanan untuk pergi dari sana, namun dengan cepat Kai mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo guna mencegah pergerakan dari siswi 'beasiswa' itu._

_"Apa kau tidak mengenal ku?" tanya Kai._

_Kyungsoo mendecih pelan. "Tidak ada waktu bagi ku untuk mengenal dirimu, jadi menyingkirlah karena aku ingin masuk ke kelas sekarang." kata Kyungsoo sengit, lalu melangkah dari sana._

_Belum jauh Ia melangkah, Kai telah membalik dan memojokkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedinding bercat putih disana._

_"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Lepaskan aku!" teriak Kyungsoo marah sambil berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari kukungan pria tan itu._

_Kai langsung mencegah pergerakan Kyungsoo dengan menahan kedua tangan wanita bertubuh mungil itu dengan satu tangannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo lalu menusuri setiap lekuk wajah cantik siswi 'beasiswa' itu dengan mata elangnya._

_"Kau cantik..." tangan kanan Kai yang bebas mengelus pipi bagian kiri Kyungsoo dengan lembut._

_Kyungsoo yang merasakan sentuhan tangan Kai pada wajahnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya kelain arah sehingga membuat tangan Kai tak lagi menyentuh pipinya._

_Serigaian diwajah Kai bertambah jadi sekarang. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kiri Kyungsoo lalu berbisik sensual disana._

_"Berapa 'harga' mu? Karena aku ingin 'bermain' dengan mu sekarang?" bisik Kai sexy pada telinga kiri Kyungsoo. Lalu memandang kembali wajah cantik itu dari jarak dekat dengan senyum miring yang tidak pernah luntur diwajah tampannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***0* === HAPPY READING === *0***

**.**

**_._  
><strong>

Jongkook dengan wajah ketakutannya hanya membiarkan Sehun yang kini tengah merangkulnya berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo dan Kai dilorong sepi tadi. Ia pasrah ketika Sehun mengajaknya untuk memasuki kelas mereka yang bersampingan. Jongkook kelas 2-C sedangkan Sehun kelas 2-D.

"Cha! Kita sudah sampai. Ku harap kau segera duduk dikursimu, dan ingat... Jangan menyusul teman wanita mu itu kesana jika kau tidak ingin luka diwajah mu bertambah lagi. Mengerti?" ucap Sehun pelan namun sarat akan perintah dan ancaman disana. Jongkook menganggukan kepalanya masih dengan wajah ketakutannya.

"Masuklah!" titah Sehun.

Jongkook berjalan menuju kursinya dengan sesekali menoleh kebelakang dimana Sehun masih berada di depan pintu masuk kelasnya. Ia sudah berdiri disamping kursinya namun belum mendudukkan dirinya disana karena Ia masih mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo yang sekarang Ia yakini tengah dalam bahaya karena sedang berdua dengan Kai dilorong sepi tadi. Jongkook menoleh lagi kebelakang dan mendapati Sehun yang menggerakkan kepalanya menunjuk kursi disampingnya memberi kode agar Ia segera duduk dikursi itu. Dengan perasaan masih khawatir terhadap Kyungsoo serta takut pada Sehun, Jongkook mendudukkan dirinya dikursi itu.

"Jika ada yang melihat Jongkook keluar dari kelas sebelum pelajaran berakhir, kalian harus memberitau ku. Mengerti!" ucap Sehun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya menatap satu persatu siswa-siswi yang berada dikelas 2-C ini. Siswa-siswi yang berada disana menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah itu, Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya sendiri yang berada disamping kelas Jongkook.

"_Semoga kau tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo-ya..._" do'a Jongkook dalam hati setelah melihat Sehun berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap nyalang pada pemuda berkulit tan dihadapannya ini setelah mendengar ucapan Kai yang menanyai berapa 'harga' dirinya jika diajak 'bermain' sekarang. Ia merasa telah dilecehkan -secara tidak langsung- oleh pria dihadapannya ini, lantas Kyungsoo membuka suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kai sebelumnya.

"Kau fikir aku mau 'bermain' dengan mu, eoh? Dalam mimpi mu saja, Kim Kai!" ucap Kyungsoo tegas lalu melepaskan pegangan tangan kiri Kai pada kedua tangannya yang terasa mengendur dan langsung mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk menjauh. Kyungsoo merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit kusut itu sebentar sebelum menatap Kai tajam.

"Aku tau kau orang kaya, tapi jangan memandang remeh diri ku jika kau tidak ingin menyesal nantinya Kim Kai." kata Kyungsoo.

Kai terkekeh mendengar ucapan itu. "Menyesal kata mu?" tanyanya sambil melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo lagi. "Kau yang akan menyesal karena sudah berani menolak ku, Do Kyungsoo!" ucap Kai dingin.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal, karena memang aku tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan mau untuk berhubungan dengan diri mu barang sedikit pun." balas Kyungsoo menantang.

"Baiklah.. Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menghampiri siapa kedepannya mulai hari ini."

"Aku yakin bahwa aku tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan dirimu, Kim terhormat Kai!" ucap Kyungsoo lantang lalu berbalik berjalan menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Kai yang masih tersenyum miring menatap punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang perlahan menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Aku akan mendapatkan mu, Kyungsoo-ya.." ucap Kai lalu tersenyum miring lagi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya saat jam sekolahnya telah selesai sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia melangkah pelan dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang tali ransel yang Ia pakai dengan erat disertai wajah lelahnya karena pelajaran hari ini sangat banyak.

"Ahh... Aku merindukan kasur ku!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah lesunya. Ia kembali melangkah menuju rumahnya yang sudah terlihat dari persimpangan jalan ini.

"Aku pulang..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil membuka sepatunya untuk diganti dengan sandal rumah. Ia berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk berganti pakaian lalu melangkah menuju dapur untuk membantu sang ibu memasak makan malam untuk mereka.

Perlu diketahui, Kyungsoo hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya dirumah ini karena ayahnya pergi meninggalkan mereka entah kemana delapan tahun yang lalu, tapi beberapa bulan belakangan ini Ia sudah mengetahui bahwa ayahnya sekarang sudah menjadi seorang presedir disalah satu perusahaan ternama di Seoul. Kyungsoo sengaja mencari informasi tentang laki-laki yang menjadi ayahnya itu kesana kemari saat Ia kelas tiga Junior High School sampai Ia duduk dikelas dua Senior High School. Ia menyembunyikan hal itu dari sang ibu karena takut ibunya akan sedih lagi jika Ia membicarakan tentang ayahnya. Jadilah hanya Ia yang tau bahwa sekarang laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya itu sudah menjadi orang yang sukses sesuai keinginan beliau sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan ibunya.

"Eomma... Kau dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak saat mendapati rumahnya sunyi tanpa suara. Ia melangkah menuju kamar sang ibu lalu membuka pintu itu sebelum berteriak kencang saat mendapati sang ibu sudah terkulai lemas dilantai kamarnya.

"Eomma..." Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tubuh ibunya yang jatuh pingsan lalu mengangkatnya untuk dibawa keatas kasur tipis disana. "Eomma, bangunlah... Apa kau baik-baik saja? Eomma..." tak ada jawaban dari sosok yang ditanyai itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari rumahnya untuk meminta tolong pada tetangga disamping rumahnya agar membawa sang ibu ke rumah sakit.

"Ahjussi... Ahjussi tolong aku... Tolong eomma-ku, Ia pingsan... I-ia... Ia berdarah... Ku mohon tolong aku ahjussi..." Kyungsoo menangis saat meminta tolong pada tetangganya itu untuk membawa sang ibu ke rumah sakit segera.

"Dimana eomma-mu sekarang, Kyungsoo?" tanya pria itu yang juga terlihat panik saat mendapati Kyungsoo yang menangis dengan noda darah dibaju yang Ia pakai.

"Rumah... eomma-ku dirumah, ahjussi.."

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju rumahnya diikuti oleh tetangganya tadi dan langsung melangkah menuju kamar dimana ibunya berada. Pria tadi langsung mengangkat tubuh ibu Kyungsoo dari kasur dan langsung berjalan keluar rumah menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dipinggir jalan. Kyungsoo mengokori dibelakang lalu membukakan pintu bagian belakang dan masuk kedalam untuk memangku kepala sang ibu selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit berlangsung.

"Ku mohon bertahanlah, eomma..." bibir begetarnya mengecup kening sang ibu sebentar lalu mengelus sisi wajah ibunya pelan.

Mobil yang dikendarai ahjussi itu melaju cukup kencang karena memang jalanan saat ini tengah lenggang, tak berapa lama pun mereka tiba dirumah sakit dan langsung disambut oleh perawat disana untuk segera membawa ibu Kyungsoo kedalam ruang UGD.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dokter pria itu keluar dari ruang UGD dan langsung disergap oleh Kyungsoo dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar ibunya yang berada didalam sana.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan eomma-ku? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apakah penyakit yang berada ditubuhnya parah? Apakah Ia bisa disembuhkan? Jawab Dokter, jawab..." Kyungsoo bertanya dengan bibir bergetarnya menahan tangisannya yang siap keluar lagi.

Dokter tampan itu menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan. "Kami sudah memeriksa keadaan eomma-mu, nak... Penyakit yang bersarang dalam tubuh eomma-mu adalah penyakit gagal ginjal. Ginjal sebelah kanan yang berada didalam tubuh eomma-mu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi sebagaimana mestinya. Eomma-mu harus segera mendapatkan tranplantasi ginjal untuk kesembuhannya." jawab Dokter tadi.

Kyungsoo tercengang mendengar ucapan Dokter tampan dihadapannya ini. Jika penyakit yang diderita eommanya saat ini adalah gagal ginjal, berarti harus segera dilakukan operasi tranplantasi ginjal, bukan? Dan Kyungsoo tak tau apa yang harus Ia tanyakan pada Dokter didepannya ini selain berapa banyak uang yang harus dibayar agar sang ibu bisa cepat sembuh.

"Apakah biaya operasi tranplantasi ginjal itu mahal, Dokter?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa menanyakan biayanya pada admistrasi rumah sakit ini. Bukan hanya itu yang harus kau khawatirkan, tapi kau juga harus mencari seseorang yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan eomma-mu yang juga bersedia mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk eomma-mu." jawab sang Dokter.

"Pakai ginjal ku saja Dokter." ucap Kyungsoo cepat.

"Kau memang anak yang baik, nak." ucap Dokter tadi. "-Kita akan memeriksa golongan darah mu dan jika memang cocok, kau bisa mendonorkan sebelah ginjal mu untuk eomma-mu." jelas Dokter tampan itu. Kyungsoo megangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tertunduk lesu sesaat setelah keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan itu. Ia berjalan menyursuri koridor rumah sakit untuk menuju ruangan dimana ibunya berada, setibanya disana Ia masuk dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang tersedia disamping ranjang ibunya.

Kyungsoo memandangi wajah ibunya yang pucat dengan mata tertutup seperti itu lalu menggenggam tangan sang ibu yang tidak dipasang selang infus disana.

"Eomma... Apa eomma bisa mendengar suara Kyunggie?" tanya Kyungsoo yang dijawab oleh kesunyian diruangan itu.

"Eomma harus sembuh... Maafkan Kyungsoo karena tidak bisa mendonorkan salah satu ginjal Kyungsoo untuk eomma. Dokter itu bilang bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendonorkan ginjal Kyungsoo untuk eomma karena golongan darah kita berbeda. Tapi Kyungsoo janji akan mencari pendonor ginjal yang cocok untuk eomma secepatnya dan juga Kyungsoo akan mencari uang untuk biaya pengobatan eomma agar eomma cepat sehat kembali.. Eomma tidak usah khawatir ya?" ucap Kyungsoo yakin sambil menciumi tangan ibunya yang sedang Ia genggam.

Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali tangan ibunya ditempat semula lalu menaikkan selimut berwarna biru muda itu untuk menghangatkan sang ibu. Ia bertekat untuk mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu agar uang yang diperlukan untuk operasi ibunya bisa cepat terkumpul.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE LOVE LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Dikediaman keluarga pengusaha nomor satu di Seoul, tepatnya salah satu kamar yang berada dilantai dua, terdapat dua orang pria dengan warna kulit yang kontras sedang bermain video game bersama. Kedua pemuda itu adalah Kai dan Sehun. Kebiasaan mereka sehabis pulang sekolah adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama dirumah Kai dengan bermain video game seperti ini ataupun ke studio menari tempat mereka biasa latihan menari.

Sehun sudah tiga kali memenangkan permainan video game itu yang membut Kai merasa jengkel jadinya. Pasalnya dari empat partai mereka memainkan permainan itu Kai hanya mampu memenangkan satu kali permainan saat mereka baru mulai, dan seterusnya Sehunlah yang menang karena memang sedari tadi Kai tidak fokus bermain.

"Kau kenapa, eoh? Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sehun setelah melihat Kai membantik stick video gamenya.

"Kau curang!" ucap Kai cuek lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya untuk berbaring diranjang.

"Hey! Aku curang bagaimana? Jelas-jelas kau sendiri yang tidak fokus saat bermain. Sebenarnya apa yang kau fikirkan, Kai?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Aku memikirkan seseorang!" jawab Kai.

"Siapa? Apakah 'dia'?" tanya Sehun.

"Bukan! Bukan 'dia' yang sedang aku pikirkan saat ini, tapi... Do Kyungsoo." jawab Kai.

Sehun berdiri lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang yang sama dengan Kai.

"Kenapa kau memikirkan gadis itu, eoh? Apa kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Sehun penasaran seraya menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dimana posisi Kai berada.

"Sudah aku katakan sebelumnya bahwa aku 'tertarik' padanya, bukan?" jawab Kai santai.

"Ya ya ya... Aku tau itu." ucap Sehun malas. Ia tau kata 'tertarik' yang diucapkan Kai itu memiliki makna lain dari biasanya.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama setelahnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Kai dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

"Kai..." panggil Sehun saat merasa keheningan diantara mereka berdua terjadi.

"Hm?" sahut Kai.

"Apa... Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan'nya' selama kau berada di London lima bulan terakhir?" tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamar Kai.

"Ya... Aku bertemu dengan'nya' seminggu setelah aku tiba di London." jawab Kai lagi. Beberapa detik kemudian keheningan kembali terjadi disana, dan Sehun lagilah yang memecah keheningan itu.

"Apa hubungan kalian masih berjalan saat ini?"

"Tidak!" jawab Kai cepat. "'Dia' meminta putus dari ku dengan alasan ingin melanjutkan study di London untuk menjadi model yang terkenal disana. Awalnya aku fikir jika menyusulnya ke London bisa membuat kami mejadi dekat lagi, tapi nyatanya tidak. Bahkan 'dia' sendiri yang meminta hubungan kami untuk berakhir karena takut karir yang akan Ia kembangkan kedepannya menjadi terhalang. Bukankah berarti aku sudah dicampakkan, Hun?" jelas Kai yang kemudian balik bertanya pada Sehun.

"Ya.." hanya itu yang bisa Sehun ucapkan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

Mereka kembali terdiam dengan fikiran masing-masing. Sehun dengan fikiran yang mengarah pada sosok 'itu' sedangkan Kai entah mengapa mimikirkan gadis cantik bermata bulat itu yang sudah jelas menolak dirinya dengan berani seperti tadi. Kai terkekeh sebentar saat mengingat wajah Kyungsoo yang marah padanya dikoridor tadi yang menurut Kai sendiri terlihat sangat menggemaskan di kedua iris mata tajamnya, dan sepertinya Kai tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo sedikitpun dari genggamannya mulai hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongkook berdiri didepan gerbang XO High School untuk menunggu Kyungsoo yang menurutnya belum datang padahal tiga puluh menit lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

Lama menunggu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu mahalnya pada aspal yang Ia pijak, Jongkook mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat siluet Kyungsoo yang melintas dihadapannya.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Jongkook pada wanita bertubuh mungil itu. Yang dipanggil pun berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Ya?"

Jongkook melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya saat mendapati wajah murung temannya itu.

Kyungsoo langsung memasang wajah cerahnya seakan tidak terjadi apapun padanya saat ini. "Tentu saja aku baik... Memangnya aku harus bagaimana, hm?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongkook. Jongkook mundur kebelakang karena terkejut melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"T-tidak apa-apa." jawab Jongkook. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut temannya itu.

"Ayo kita masuk! Bukankah sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai?" ajak Kyungsoo. Jongkook menganggukan kepalanya dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kelas keduanya yang berjarak tidak jauh satu sama lainnya.

"Kai tidak berbuat yang macam-macam padamu kan kemarin?" pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menjadi topik utama Jongkook untuk bertemu segera dengan Kyungsoo terucapkan juga. Ia memandangi wajah Kyungsoo dari samping untuk melihat wajah temannya itu.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongkook sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Tidak." sambil menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

Jongkook dapat bernafas lega sekarang. Setidaknya meskipun tanpa Ia disamping Kyungsoo, wanita cantik itu bisa menghadapi Kai sendirian. Mereka melanjutkan langkahnya lagi lalu masuk kekelas masing-masing saat mereka sudah berada dilantai dua.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dimana mejan dan kursinya berada dan langsung mendudukkan diri disana dengan lesu tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang sekarang sudah menatapnya intens.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saem, boleh aku izin ke toilet sebentar?" tanya Kyungsoo ditengah jam pelajaran Taeyeon sonsaengnim berlangsung.

Guru cantik itu menganggukan kepalanya membolehkan Kyungsoo pergi ke toilet. Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Taeyeon sonsaengnim kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya yang sempat tertunda tadi dengan mencatatkan soal-soal fisika sebagai latihan muridnya dipapan tulis berwarna hijau itu.

Bunyi kursi yang terdorong kebelakang membuat Taeyeon berhenti menulis dipapan tulis.

"Saem, aku juga izin ke toilet ya?" ucap laki-laki itu.

Taeyeon menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar lalu memberi kode agar muridnya itu cepat keluar dari kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Biaya untuk operasi eomma anda sebesar tujuh juta won, nona._"

Kyungsoo menatap wajahnya dari pantulan cermin itu dengan pandangan kosong saat mengingat kembali jawaban wanita yang berkerja dibagian administrasi dirumah sakit itu saat Ia menanyakan biaya operasi untuk pencangkokkan ginjal baru.

"_Tujuh juta won? Dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?_" tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu mencuci tangannya sebentar sebelum mencuci mukanya sendiri untuk menyamarkan wajah merahnya yang sempat menangis tadi.

Saat sedang mengeringkan kedua tangannya, ponsel yang berada disaku blazer Kyungsoo bergetar pelan membuat wanita cantik itu segera mengambil benda persegi itu untuk melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

Rumah Sakit.

Kyungsoo segera mengangkat panggilan itu saat mengetahui bahwa pihak Rumah Sakit dimana ibunya dirawatlah yang menelponnya.

"Halo..?"

"..."

"Benarkah? Benarkah kalian sudah mendapatkan orang yang bersedia mendonorkan gijalnya untuk eomma-ku?"

"..."

"Baiklah... Aku akan kerumah sakit setelah pulang sekolah nanti." Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan telpon itu. Ia bernafas lega, setidaknya satu masalah untuk penyakit ibunya telah selesai dan Ia hanya perlu untuk mencari uang agar tranplantasi ginjal bagi ibunya cepat dilakukan.

Merapikan sedikit pakaiannya, Kyungsoo segera melangkah keluar dari toilet wanita itu untuk menuju kelas kembali. Namun, belum jauh Kyungsoo melangkah Ia merasakan tarikan cukup kuat pada lengan kanannya yang menyebabkan dirinya terhempas kedinding toilet dengan cukup keras.

"Aww.." ringis Kyungsoo kesakitan saat merasakan punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dinding toilet wanita.

"Hai... Siswi 'beasiswa'!" ucap laki-laki yang menarik tangannya itu.

Kyungsoo menatap laki-laki dihadapannya itu dengan wajah marah. "Apa yag kau lakukan, eoh? Tidak bisakah kau mengajak ku berbicara baik-baik?" ucap Kyungsoo kesal. Ia menatap teman sekelasnya itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kau sedang membutuhkan uang, kan? Bagaimana kalau aku membantu mu?" tanya Jonghyun, pria yang memojokkan tubuh Kyungsoo kedinding dengan kerasnya.

"Dari mana kau tau kalau aku sedang membutuhkan uang saat ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jonghyun menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya keatas lalu berucap, "Tidak ada yang tidak diketahui oleh Lee Jonghyun didunia ini, terlebih dari siswi 'beasiswa' seperti mu ini!" ucapya sombong dengan nada remeh yang sangat ketara disana.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya sebentar lalu mebuangnya kasar. "Apa kau sedang menawar ku sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Menurut mu?" ucap Jonghyun balik bertanya.

"Maaf saja Jonghyun-ssi... Aku tau kalau kau salah satu anak mentri di Korea ini, dan aku juga tau bahwa orang tua mu memiliki banyak uang, tapi maaf karena aku tidak memerlukan bantuan dari mu saat ini." kata Kyungsoo santai lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Sepuluh juta won! Apakah itu cukup untuk mu?" tanya Jonghyun yang langsung menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo.

Wanita cantik bermata bulat itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap Jonghyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Sementara orang yang ditatapnya hanya tersenyum miring sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tunggu di Hotel Moonlight... Hari sabtu... Saat pulang sekolah!" setelah mengucapkan itu, Jonghyun melangkah melewati Kyungsoo menuju kelas mereka meninggalkan wanita bermata bulat itu sendirian yang tengah berfikir ulang mengenai tawaran laki-laki itu. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo ikut melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 2-A.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE LOVE LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Masih dengan seragam XO High School yang melekat ditubuh mungilnya, Kyungsoo memacu langkahnya cepat menuju ruang Dokter yang menangani penyakit ibunya untuk melihat orang yang bersedia mendonorkan sebelah ginjalnya untuk sang Ibu. Tak lama kemudian Ia membuka pintu coklat itu dan mendapati Dokter tampan yang kemarin Ia lihat sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki didepannya.

"Oh.. Kau sudah datang, Kyungsoo?" sapa Dokter tampan itu lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Perkenalkan... Ini tuan Moon Jaehyun, beliau yang akan mendonorkan salah satu ginjalnya untuk eomma-mu." ucap Dokter itu memperkenalkan laki-laki yang berada dihadapannya.

"Anyyeonghaseyo.. Do Kyungsoo imnida, bangapseumnida ahjussi.." ucap Kyungsoo sopan.

"Moon Jaehyun imnida.. Senang bertemu dengan mu, nak." ucap laki-laki itu.

Dokter tampan itu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk disamping pria bermarga Moon itu untuk membahas mengenai tranplantasi ginjal yang akan dilakukan ibu Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan Dokter itu bersama ahjussi yang akan mendonorkan ginjalnya pada sang Ibu. Saat sedang berjalan bersama, Kyungsoo bertanya pada ahjussi tadi mengapa Ia merelakan ginjalnya untuk didonorkan pada orang yang bahkan ahjussi itu belum pernah melihatnya sama sekali.

"Ahjussi..." panggil Kyungsoo membuat laki-laki itu menoleh padanya. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Kau ingin bertanya apa, nak?"

"Eum... Maaf sebelumnya, tapi boleh aku tau alasan mengapa ahjussi mau mendonorkan salah satu ginjal ahjussi untuk eomma-ku? Padahal kita bukan keluarga dan kita juga belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Apa ahjussi tidak... tidak akan menyesal nantinya?"

Ahjussi itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang sangat sopan terhadap orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan bagi ku untuk berbuat baik. Aku sudah berumur, jadi apa salahnya jika dihari tua ku seperti ini aku mengorbankan salah satu bagian tubuh ku untuk orang yang memerlukan seperti eomma-mu. Lagian juga jika dilihat-lihat eomma-mu itu masih muda, jadi aku tidak menyesal jika harus memberikan satu ginjal ku untuknya, karena memang dia masih memiliki waktu yang cukup panjang untuk hidup didunia ini." jawaban santai dari ahjussi penolong itu Kyungsoo dengar begitu saja.

"Tapi ahjussi... Apakah keluarga mu tidak akan menuntut kami? Eum.. m-maksud ku, bisa saja kan anak mu akan meminta ganti rugi pada kami karena sudah membuat mu kehilangan satu ginjal dari tubuh mu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada cemasnya yang membuat ahjussi itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tenang saja, nak... Aku hidup sendirian didunia ini. Anak ku meninggal karena kecelakaan saat Ia berumur tujuh belas tahun, mungkin jika dia masih hidup saat ini umurnya sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun. Ya.. begitulah.." kata ahjussi itu sambil mengangkat bahunya pertanda Ia lupa berapa umur anak perempuannya yang telah meninggal itu.

Kyungsoo berhenti melangkahkan kakinya lalu menatap wajah ahjussi yang menurutnya adalah malaikat penolongnya itu sepenuhnya.

"B-bolehkah aku memeluk mu... Ahjussi?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap.

Jujur saja, Ia sesungguhnya sangat merindukan pelukan seorang ayah yang sudah sangat lama tak pernah Ia rasakan semenjak sang ayah pergi dari rumah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jadi wajar jika Kyungsoo ingin memeluk laki-laki berhati malaikat ini untuk meredamkan rasa rindunya pada pelukan sang ayah yang tak pernah Ia rasakan setelah delapan tahun tidak bertemu.

Ahjussi tadi menganggukan kepalanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil anak dari wanita yang akan Ia beri ginjalnya itu yang langsung dibalas Kyungsoo dengan pelukan eratnya. Tanpa ahjussi itu sadari, Kyungsoo sudah mengalirkan air mata dari kedua mata bulatnya karena terharu sekaligus lega. Lega karena semenjak delapan tahun belakangan ini akhirnya Ia bisa memeluk seorang laki-laki yang berhati baik seperti ahjussi ini.

"Terima kasih... Terima kasih karena ahjussi sudah mau menolong eomma-ku... Terima kasih banyak ahjussi..." Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada pria berumur itu yang dibalas dengan usapan sayang dari pemilik tubuh yang Ia peluk dikepalanya.

Menghapus sebentar air mata yang sempat mengalir dikedua pipinya, barulah Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan hangat itu untuk menatap dan tersenyum pada ahjussi baik hati itu.

"Jadi... Kapan operasinya akan dilakukan, Kyungsoo?" tanya ahjussi itu.

Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia ingin ibunya segera melakukan tranplantasi ginjal itu, namun biaya yang diperlukan untuk operasi tidaklah sedikit. Untuk makan sehari-hari saja Kyungsoo dan ibunya mengandalkan uang dari sang ibu yang menjual kue beras, dan sekarang Ia harus mencari uang untuk biaya operasi yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Kyungsoo bingung sendiri jadinya.

"Apa kau bermasalah dengan biaya operasinya, nak?" tanya ahjussi itu lagi.

Kyungsoo terkejut lalu mengulum senyum dibibirnya sebentar sebelum berucap, "Secepatnya, ahjussi... Aku akan mencari uang untuk operasinya dulu, jika uangnya sudah ku dapatkan aku janji secepatnya kita lakukan operasi tranplantasi ginjal itu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Aku akan ke rumah sakit ini setiap hari jadi kau tidak usah khawatir untuk mencari dimana tempat ku tinggal." kata ahjussi itu.

"Terima kasih banyak ahjussi... Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan pada mu selain ucapan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena kau sudah bersedia membantu ku.. Terima kasih banyak ahjussi..." ucap Kyungsoo seraya membungkukkan kepalanya beberapa kali kepada pria berumur dihadapannya itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE LOVE LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Tiga hari berlalu begitu cepat, Kyungsoo yang sedang mencari uang untuk biaya operasi tranplantasi ginjal sang ibu belum juga mendapatkan uangnya. Pagi tadi pihak rumah sakit menelpon Kyungsoo menanyakan kapan operasi pencangkokkan ginjal ibunya akan dilakukan, Kyungsoo mejawab bisakah operasi tranplantasi itu dilakukan lebih dulu lalu setelah itu Ia akan membayar biaya rumah sakitnya. Namun sayang pihak rumah sakit itu tidak bisa mengabulkannya karena memang prosedur yang sudah berjalan tujuh tahun lamanya disana adalah membayar uang admistrasinya terlebih dahulu baru pasien yang akan dioperasi bisa melakukan operasinya.

Kyungsoo mempunyai teman bernama Lee Jongkook, kan? Dan sebenarnya Jongkook juga anak orang kaya. Ia adalah putera dari salah satu mentri di Korea dan Kyungsoo bisa saja meminjam uang Jongkook untuk membayar biaya operasi ibunya. Tapi itu tidak dilakukan Kyungsoo karena dia taku tJongkook akan menganggap dirinya hanya mencari keuntungan dengan mengajak pemuda itu berteman akhir-akhir ini dan menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, karena hanya Jongkooklah orang yang cocok menjadi temannya disekolah ini.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan dengan perasaan yang tenang dihatinya. Ia mengusak rambut hitamnya sedikit kasar saat cara yang Ia butuhkan untuk medapatkan uang tujuh juta won dalam waktu yang cepat tak kunjung Ia dapatkan.

"_Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?_" tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Ia kembali melangkah tanpa menyadari bahwa Kai sedari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang. Pemuda berkulit tan itu segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk menuju gudang yang tak jauh dari sana yang membuat wanita cantik yang Ia tarik tangannya itu berontak sekuat tenaga.

"Lepaskan aku!" ucap Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Kai.

Kai menatap wajah gadis dihadapannya ini lalu memegang kedua sisi wajahnya untuk mencium Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berontak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kelain arah saar Kai hendak memaksa menciumnya.

**PLAKKK**

Satu tamparan cukup keras Kyungsoo layangkan dipipi sebelah kiri Kai, membuat pemuda itu memainkan lidahnya dibagian dalam pipi yang ditampar Kyungsoo tadi.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Kai memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang tek seperti biasanya itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel gadis dihadapannya ini yang tengah bergetar pertanda adanya panggilan masuk diponsel hitam itu.

Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya dengan pandangan kosong lalu menyeret langkah kakinya untuk keluar dari gudang itu. Kai menatap tubuh Kyungsoo yang seperti tak sanggup berjalan lagi itu dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan berahang tegas tengah berjalan menuju kelas 2-C dimana orang yang menurutnya cukup tau mengenai masalah yang akan Ia tanyakan berada disana. Ia memacu langkah kaki jenjangnya menuju kelas laki-laki yang sering dibully oleh anak buanya itu berharap orang yang Ia cari masih berada dikelasnya. Namun sebuah suara wanita yang Ia sangat kenal menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja didepan toilet wanita dilantai dua.

"Apa tawaran mu tempo hari masih berlaku?" tanya wanita yang suaranya sudah sangat Kai hafal itu.

"Tentu! Apa kau menerima tawaran ku itu?" suara laki-laki yang tidak Kai ketahui itu siapa membuatnya semakin penasaran untuk mendengar ucapan selanjutnya dari dua orang yang Ia intip itu.

"Ya.. Aku menerima tawaran mu... Jonghyun-ssi" suara wanita yang Kai yakini adalah Kyungsoo kembali tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

"_Apa yang Jonghyun tawarkan pada Kyungsoo? Kenapa mereka berdua harus berbicara ditempat sepi seperti ini?_" tanya Kai dalam hati.

"Baiklah... Hotel Moonlight, hari sabtu, sepulang sekolah.." Jonghyun mendekatkan tangan kanannya untuk menyelipkan anak rambut sebelah kiri Kyungsoo kebelakang telinga gadis cantik itu sebelum menyambung kalimatnya. "-okay?" sambungnya. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya yang menunduk saat merasakan Jonghyun membelai sisi wajahnya.

Kai langsung bersembunyi dibalik tembok saat melihat Jonghyun memutar tubuhnya menuju kelas mereka meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai putih itu. Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah menunduk itu sebentar sebelum mengikuti pemuda sebelumnya untuk masuk kedalam kelas. Tak lama setelah kepergian Kai menuju kelas, Kyungsoo pun menyusul untuk masuk kedalam kelas tanpa mengetahui bahwa 'boss' pertama di XO High School sudah mendengar pembicaraannya dan Jonghyun tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai Hai Hai Hai... Desta Soo comeback bawa kelanjutan FF "LOVE LOVE LOVE" yang amat sangat gaje bin absurd ini... *nyengir kuda.. :D**

**Wahhh... Desta Soo seneng banget karena chapter 1 FF ini 54 riview masuk dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu FF ini dipublish... *yeayy! tepok kaki/?* Terima kasih banyak ya Readers Desta Soo yang Baik.. ^^ *tebar candy***

**Oh iya, maaf untuk lama updatenya FF ini karena Desta Soo sempet buntu otak/? saat akan ngetik kelanjutan ceritanya, jadi... Ya ngaret deh waktu update chapter 2-nya ini.. *pout'in bibir /sok imut banget dahh author yang satu ini / *tabok**

**Desta Soo tidak melarang kalian para Readers yang menyamakan FF ini dengan DraKor 'The Heirs' dan juga ada yang bilang mirip 'BBF', Desta Soo terima jika kalian yang membaca FF ini mendapatkan feel seperti di DraKor terkenal itu. Tapi Desta Soo hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa FF ini akan JAUH BERBEDA dari kedua Drama Korea yang menjadi favorite dikalangan remaja seperti kita ini.**

**Apa bedanya? Terus pantengin FF ini jika ingin tau perbedaannya dari kedua DraKor itu, oKAI? #WINK**

**.**

**Maaf ga bisa bales Review dari kalian satu persatu, tapi ketahuilah bahwa Desta Soo baca semua Review dari kalian melalui pesan gmail milik Desta Soo.. #WINK lagi**

**.**

**Jika Review Chapter 2 ini melebihi chapter 1 dalam waktu tiga hari, Desta Soo janji akan fast update Chapter 3-nya hari berikutnya!**

**So... Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini Readers-nim ?**

**Review jusseyo ~~ ^_^ *puppy eyes ala Monggu/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS FO RIVIEWERS IN CHAPTER 1 :**

**thelostisland35**,** RedTeno**, **Pororo Kim**, **Kaisoo32**, **Kim Kaisoo**, R012, Ryeolasoo, **Kim Leera**, kyle, **sehunpou**, **yixingcom**, 88, **EveInSoo**, t. a, Guest, diah, **Kim YeHyun**, Guest, kyungdosoo, Guest, widya, **kaiLa wu**, **Kyungra26**, naysucii, **SognatoreL**, **zhea. zhiioott**, **nikyunmin**,** Kaisooship**, **Baby L Soo**, **aqila k**, **RiKyungie**, **SuvinaAsantoni**, **Lady SooJong**, D. Owl Kyung, **Hany Kwan**, **ShinJiWoo920202**, **sukha1312**, esa, kim kyung soo, **Yesha1214**, **ernapuu**, **ViraaHee**, **cahayaanjanie**, jung zi, **KyungYeolSHY**, **kyungiNoru**, **beng beng max**, **KimRyeona19**, Guest, **Dae Lee Moon**, yungkyung, ErikaGalaxyPark, me1214, **AdeliaFernanda5**.

**.**

**.**

**Desta Soo**

**20-12-2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : "LOVE LOVE LOVE"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**-Kim Jongin / Kim Kai**

**Support Cast :**

**-Oh Sehun / Kai's Friend**

**-Lee Jongkook / Kyungsoo's Friend**

**-Han Minyoung (OC) / Kyungsoo's Eomma**

**-Do Minjoon (OC) / Kyungsoo's Appa**

**-Kim Jonghyuk (OC) / Jongin's Appa**

**-Yoo Innah (OC) / Jongin's Eomma**

**-And Other! (Seiring berjalannya cerita maka cast akan bertambah!)**

**Genre : Fluffly, Romance, Familly, Little Hurt**

**Length : Chaptered!**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Desta Soo. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Desta Soo lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "Do Kyungsoo adalah siswi 'beasiswa' di sekolah XO HIGH SCHOOL yang sangat membenci kata 'Pem-bully-an'. Tapi, 'Pembully' nomor 1 dikelasnya membantu Ia ketika dirinya sangat membutuhkan uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit sang Ibu. Namun sayang dibalik itu semua, ternyata sang pembully memiliki 'alasan' tertentu saat membantunya!"**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS KAISOO GS FANFICTION... IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I HOPE YOU GO AWAY FROM HERE !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**DON'T LIKE 'SUMMARY', DON'T READ THE 'STORY' !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***0* === HAPPY READING === *0***

**.**

**.**

Kai tengah duduk disofa berwarna merah marun yang berada diruangan 'khusus' untuk dirinya dan Sehun disekolah mereka sambil menatap layar ponsel yang berada ditangan kanannya menunggu panggilan masuk dari orang yang berada disebrang sana. Cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya benda canggih berwarna hitam itu bergetar dengan menampilkan layarnya yang bercahaya dengan nama seseorang yang sedari tadi Kai tunggu untuk menelponnya. Tak menunggu lama, detik berikutnya pemuda berkulit tan itu langsung mengangkat panggilan suara tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Kai cepat. Lalu Ia menyimak setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh orang yang menelponnya tadi dengan serius.

Kai sengaja menyuruh seseorang untuk mencari informasi tentang keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini seperti apa dan orang yang Ia suruh itu berhasil mendapatkan informasi yang Ia inginkan dengan sangat lengkapnya. Setelah orang itu selesai menjelaskan informasi yang Ia dapat Kai pun memutuskan sambungan diantara keduanya.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih telah membantu!" ucap Kai pada orang yang berada disebrang sana.

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telponnya, Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk ruangan ini yang mana sudah menampakkan Sehun sahabat karibnya tengah berjalan bersama seorang pemuda lainnya menuju sofa marun yang tengah Ia duduki.

"Aku menemukannya ditoilet pria... Sepertinya dia sengaja menghindari kita, Kai.." ucap Sehun setelah berada dihadapan sahabatnya itu dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya disofa samping tubuh Kai.

Kai berdiri dari posisi duduknya guna menghampiri pemuda yang masuk bersama Sehun tadi.

"Kenapa kau menghindari kami, Jongkook-ah?" tanya Kai setelah Ia berdiri disebelah kiri pemuda berkacamata itu.

Jongkook menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "A-aku tidak menghidari kalian." jawabnya.

"Kalau kau tidak menghindari kami kenapa susah sekali untuk kami bertemu dengan mu, eoh?" tanya Kai lagi. Tapi Jongkook tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan memukuli mu untuk saat ini, tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaan ku ini dengan jujur, mengerti?" Jongkook mengangguk pelan.

"Apa Kyungsoo pernah meminjam uang pada mu?" tanya Kai memulai.

Jongkook membuka matanya sedikit lebar karena terkejut akan pertanyaan 'boss' nomor satu disampingnya ini, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan pertanda 'tidak' sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kai barusan.

"Apa kau tau kalau Kyungsoo saat ini sangat memerlukan uang?" tanya Kai lagi setelah Ia melihat Jongkook menggelengkan kepalanya atas pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Kyungsoo tidak meminjam uang dengan ku dan dia juga tidak bercerita pada ku jika Ia mempunyai masalah saat ini. Aku tidak tau.. Kai-ssi.." ucap Jongkook menjawab.

Kai menghela nasfasnya pelan.

"Kau boleh kembali kekelas mu sekarang!" kata Jongin pada Jongkook sebelum Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun kembali.

Jongkook berjalan menuju pintu coklat itu lalu membukanya sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kai?" tanya Sehun setelah Ia menyimak percakapan singkat antara Kai dan Jongkook tadi sebelum pemuda berkaca mata tebal itu meninggalkan mereka berdua diruangan ini.

"Tidak ada." jawab Kai singkat. Ia menyenderkan punggung lebarnya disandaran sofa lalu menutupi matanya yang terpejam dengan lengan kirinya.

Sehun tak ambil pusing. Jika sahabatnya ini berkata tidak ada yang terjadi itu berarti Kai bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendirian. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya sebelum membuka permainan yang sering Ia mainkan disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti begitu cepat seakan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk cepat-cepat pula mendapatkan uang untuk operasi tranplantasi ginjal bagi sang ibu. Tak terasa sekarang sudah hari sabtu, hari dimana Kyungsoo mempunyai janji untuk bertemu dengan Jonghyun di Hotel Moonlight saat pulang sekolah, dan saat ini Ia sudah berdiri didepan bangunan yang bertuliskan 'Moonlight Hotel' yang terpasang besar dibagian tengah depan bangunan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dengan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri didepan bangunan itu dengan pikiran yang berkecambuk antara masuk kedalam untuk bertemu dengan Jonghyun dan mendapatkan uang atau kembali kerumah dengan tangan kosong tanpa sepeserpun uang untuk pengobatan sang ibu.

Membulatkan tekadnya, Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya cepat sebelum melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki bangunan hotel menuju salah satu kamar yang telah diberitau oleh Jonghyun tadi pagi.

"_Maafkan Kyunggie, eomma... Hanya ini yang bisa Kyunggie lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang tujuh juta won itu dalam waktu yang cepat._"

Selama perjalanan dari lantai satu menuju lantai empat dimana kamar yang dimaksud Jonghyun berada, Kyungsoo terus bergumam maaf dalam hatinya kepada sang ibu hingga tak terasa langkah yang Ia pacuh sepelan mungkin telah membawanya berdiri didepan pintu putih berangka 4021. Kamar yang mana Kyungsoo ketahui telah terdapat Jonghyun didalam sana.

Perlahan tangan kanan Kyungsoo terulur untuk megetuk pintu putih itu sebelum gagal karena tangan sebelah kirinya telah ditarik oleh seseorang memasuki kamar yang tak jauh dari kamar 4021 tadi.

**TIT**

**CKLEK**

**BRAKK**

Kyungsoo hanya diam saat seseorang yang menarik tangannya itu membawa tubuhnya memasuki kamar lain yang tak jauh dari kamar yang telah Jonghyun pesan yang mana membuat Kyungsoo berdiri langsung berhadapan dengan orang itu.

"Apa kau gila hah!" ucap laki-laki yang menarik tangan Kyungsoo tadi setelah keduanya berada didalam kamar tepat disamping ranjang King size putih yang ada disana.

Kyungsoo tak mengatakan apapun sebagai jawaban untuk pemuda itu selain menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kau fikir dengan menemuinya di Hotel seperti ini kau akan mendapatkan uang untuk operasi eomma-mu secara cuma-cuma, begitu? Kau bodoh atau apa sebenarnya Kyungsoo?!" kali ini dengan nada bentakan orang itu berkata lagi disertai dengan nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap pria yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Apa kau akan menggantikan Jonghyun untuk memberi ku uang?" tanya Kyungsoo datar pada pemuda tan dihadapannya saat ini.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh Do Kyungsoo!" si pria berkata sengit.

"Kau kemarin menanyai berapa harga ku, kan?" Kyungsoo menatap kedua mata elang itu. "Tujuh juta won! Harga ku tujuh juta won, Kai! Apa kau bisa membayarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu aku bisa membayar mu jika hanya tujuh juta won!" jawab pemuda tan itu.

"Kalau begitu mari kita lakukan sekarang..." Kyungsoo mulai melepaskan dasi yang melekat dikerah seragamnya, karena memang Ia tidak mengganti pakaian setelah pulang sekolah menuju hotel ini. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo melepaskan kancing teratas segaramnya lalu menuju kancing kedua sebelum tangan kanan Kai mencegah pergerakan kedua tangannya untuk membuka kancing kedua seragamnya.

"Berhenti!" cegah Kai.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Kai lalu tersenyum miring setelahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut aku tidak bisa memuaskan mu? Kau tenang saja Kai, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mu malam ini."

"Aku bilang berhenti DO KYUNGSOO!" bentak Kai lagi sambil kembali mencegah pergerakan tangan Kyungsoo yang akan membuka kancing ketiga seragamnya.

Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo berhenti. Ia menatap kosong dada bidang Kai yang berada dihadapannya saat ini setelah mendengar bentakan dari pemuda berkulit tan itu. Perlahan air mata jatuh begitu saja dari kedua mata bulatnya tanpa perlu dikontrol terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa...? Bukankah dari awal kau menginginkan tubuh ku?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menatap kosong dada bidang Kai yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

Kai terdiam. Ia telah menjatuhkan kedua tangannya disamping tubuhnya sendiri sekarang lalu menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis dihadapannya saat ini.

"Ayo kita lakukan Kai agar aku bisa mendapatkan uang itu."

"Aku akan memberi mu uang itu, tapi tidak begini caranya." ucap Kai cepat setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kai dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang masih basah akibat air mata yang jatuh dari sana.

"Aku akan menolong mu! Anggap saja uang yang kau perlukan itu sebagai pinjaman dari ku, dan kau bisa membayar uang itu kapanpun kau memiliki uang untuk mengembalikannya." ucap Kai lagi saat melihat Kyungsoo yang memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"K-kau... Mau menolong ku?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

**BUKK**

"Terima kasih, Kai... Terima kasih... Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menolong ku.." secara spontan Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh tegap itu setelah melihat Kai menganggukan kepalanya.

Seakan 'baru' sadar apa yang telah Ia perbuat, Kyungsoo buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh tegap pemuda tan itu. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dengan 'tidak' sadarnya memeluk Kai begitu saja, sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyum tipis melihat wanita didepannya itu. Untuk beberapa detik suasana canggung menyelimuti keduanya.

Kai berdehem sebentar lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang dapat menghasilkan jutaan won dalam satu kali penarikannya.

"Ini..." Kai menyerahkan _black card_ yang Ia miliki pada Kyungsoo yang disambut tatapan aneh dari wanita bermata bulat itu.

"Itu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos saat mendapati kartu berwarna hitam yang berada ditangan kanan Kai yang terulur untuknya.

"Ini uang..." ucap Kai seraya mendorong _black card_nya untuk diterima oleh Kyungso.

"Uang? Setau ku uang tidak berbentuk seperti itu, Kai." ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Ia belum menerima benda berwarna hitam itu ditangannya.

Kai menghela nafanya pelan lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut menuju lantai dasar hotel ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam kamar 4021, Jonghyun tengah duduk santai diatas ranjang King size disana menungu Kyungsoo datang kekamar ini sambil meminum _wine_ yang tadi Ia pesan pada pelayan hotel.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas membentuk sebuah serigaian yang cukup tajam dengan sorot mata yang tak lepas dari ponsel hitamnya yang mana melampilkan foto Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku di kursi di kelas mereka.

Lima menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Dua puluh menit...

Tiga puluh menit kemudian orang yang sedari tadi pria bermarga Lee itu tunggu tak kunjung datang juga. Jonghyun bangkit dari kasur yang nyaman itu menuju pintu kamar lalu membukanya untuk melihat diluar siapa tau Kyungsoo lupa nomor kamar yang Ia beritau tadi.

"Apa dia tidak datang?" tanya Jonghyun entah pada siapa setelah Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya dikasur berseprei putih itu.

Hingga satu jam kemudian orang yang sedari tadi Jonghyun tunggui tidak kunjung datang juga. Ia meletakkan gelas wine yang sudah kosong tadi dimeja samping ranjangnya lalu berjalan menuju jendela hotel yang mana menampakkan jalanan raya kota Seoul yang cukup padat.

"Kau mempermainkan ku Kyungoo! Lihat saja apa yang akan kau dapatkan karena telah berani mempermainkan aku.. Lee Jonghyun..." sudut bibir pria itu terangkat tinggi membentuk sebuah serigaian yang meyeramkan disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan dibelakang Kyungsoo ketika keduanya melangkah memasuki 'MAMA Hospital' yang mana merupakan rumah sakit tempat dimana ibu Kyungsoo dirawat. Berjalan langsung menuju bagian administrasi, Kai hampir kehilangan jejak wanita cantik itu jika saja matanya melepaskan pandangan dari tubuh mungil berbalut seragam XO High School itu.

"Permisi... Aku Do Kyungsoo, anak dari Han Minyoung, pasien yang mengalami gagal ginjal yang berada dikamar 709. Aku kesini untuk membayar biaya operasi eomma-ku agar Ia cepat melakukan pencangkokan ginjalnya." ucap Kyungsoo cepat, pada wanita berpakaian biru muda itu.

"Tunggu sebentar nona.." jawab wanita didalam sana lalu mengetik nama ibu Kyungsoo di komputernya.

Kyungsoo menunggu cukup lama untuk itu, Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dimana posisi Kai berada lalu kembali menghadap kedepan saat suara dari wanita tadi memanggil namanya.

"Apa anda membayar dengan uang _cash_ nona?" tanya wanita tadi.

"Eh? Itu... Aku membayar menggunakan benda ini..." Kyungsoo menyerahkan _black card_ Kai yang sedari tadi Ia pegang pada wanita itu. "-Apa itu bisa menghasilkan uang?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah berbisik karena takut didengar orang.

"Tentu nona... Tunggu sebentar." intruksi wanita tadi. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya menunggu perawat itu kembali lagi. Tak lama setelahnya perawat tadi mengembalikan _black card_ punya Kai kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ibu anda bisa melakukan operasinya besok jam sepuluh pagi." ucap wanita yang bekerja dibagian administrasi 'MAMA Hospital' ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega. Ia membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit kepada wanita tadi sebelum pergi dari sana untuk menghampiri Kai yang masih setia menunggunya dikursi besi yang tersedia disana.

"Ini... Eomma-ku akan dioperasi besok jam sepuluh pagi." ucap Kyungsoo memberitahu Kai setelah pemuda tan itu menyambut _black card_ itu dari tangannya.

"Syukurlah... Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang." Kai bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menjauh dari Kyungsoo untuk pulang kerumahnya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kaki Kai. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Eum.. itu... T-terima kasih Kai-ssi karena sudah mau meminjamkan uang mu pada ku." ucap Kyungsoo lalu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum manis disana untuk Kai.

Kai menganggukan kepalanya sebentar lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo disana menujuh rumahnya.

Sepeninggalan Kai, Kyungsoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang ibu untuk memberitau kabar baik ini pada orang yang Ia sayangi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai merebahkan dirinya dikasur King size yang berada dikamarnya setelah membuka dua kancing teratas seragam sekolahnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya untuk tidur.

"_T-terima kasih Kai-ssi karena sudah mau meminjamkan uang mu pada ku."_

Kedua sudut bibir Kai terangkat tipis saat mengingat kembali ucapan Kyungsoo padanya sebelum Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit tadi.

Kai meletakkan lengan kirinya untuk menutupi kedua matanya yang terpejam lalu mengingat kembali pelukan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo pada tubuhnya saat keduanya berada didalam kamar hotel tadi. Kembali sebuah senyum tipis terdapat diwajah tegas Kai dengan samarnya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Ketukan pintu dari luar membuat Kai harus membuka kedua matanya kembali untuk segera bangun dan melihat siapa orang yang dengan beraninya mengganggu waktu istirahatnya sekarang.

"Jongin... Ayo kita makan malam, nak... Eomma tau kau pasti lapar saat ini." ucap ibunya si pelaku pengetukan pintu kamar Kai.

"Eomma... Aku mengantuk sekarang.. Bisakah makan malam ku malam ini disimpan dulu untuk besok pagi?" rengek Kai manja pada sang ibu.

Ibunya menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum menarik tangan putera semata wayangnya itu menuju meja makan dilantai dasar.

"Kau harus makan, Jongin... Lihatlah... Tubuh mu itu terlalu kurus untuk ukuran pria yang beranjak dewasa. Eomma tidak ingin dibilang bahwa eomma tidak pernah memperhatikan mu apalagi tidak memberi mu makan sehingga tubuh mu menjadi kurus seperti ini.." ucap sang ibu saat keduanya tengah menuruni tangga.

"Tubuh Sehun bahkan lebih kurus dari ku, eomma... Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan bahwa tubuh ku ini kurus?"

"Tubuh Sehun memang lebih kurus dari mu, tetapi Sehun itu tinggi Jongin.."

Mendengar sang ibu membicarakan soal 'tinggi badan' Kai langsung menghentikan langkahnya yang berada dianak tangga keempat dari bawah.

"Jadi eomma mengatakan bahwa tubuh ku ini pendek, eoh?" tanyanya dengan wajah merajuk. Sang ibu segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak sayang... Eomma kan hanya mengatakan kenyataan bahwa memang tubuh Sehun itu lebih tinggi dari mu meskipun Sehun itu kurus." sang ibu meperhalus perkataannya demi membuat Kai berhenti merajuk.

Kai mencebikkan bibir tebalnya saat mendengarkan ibunya sendiri membangga-banggakan Sehun dihadapannya. '_Sebenarnya disini anak eomma-nya ini siapa? Dirinya atau Sehun?_' pikir Kai seraya menatap wajah sang ibu sebelum melangkah menuju meja makan terlebih dahulu.

Nyonya Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar saat mendapati tingkah manja dari Jongin-nya yang tidak pernah berubah itu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Jongin menuju meja makan untuk makan malam bersama.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE LOVE LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Matahari terbit cerah pagi ini yang membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus membuka kedua mata bulatnya untuk melihat sang surya yang telah membagikan kecerahan sinarnya pada semua makhluk hidup di Seoul. Kyungsoo mengumpulkan nyawanya yang melayang ke berbagai arah sebentar sebelum memusatkan seluruh pandangannya pada sosok wanita cantik dihadapannya yang masih setia memejamkan kedua bola mata indahnya.

"Eomma... Kyunggie hanya berharap operasi yang sebentar lagi akan eomma lakukan berjalan dengan lancar.. Kyunggie hanya ingin melihat eomma sembuh, itu saja... Kyunggie mohon pada eomma untuk tetap kuat selama operasi nanti berlangsung, ya?" Kyungsoo mengelus pelan punggung tangan ibunya yang Ia genggam.

**CKLEK**

Pintu dibelakang tubuh Kyungsoo terbuka membuat wanita cantik bermata bulat itu menoleh kebelakang saat merasa ada orang lain yang memasuki ruangan ibunya.

"Dokter..." Kyungso berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat Dokter tampan yang Ia lihat kemarin berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sudah siap untuk operasi pencangkokkan ginjal eomma-mu, Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya Dokter itu. Kyungsoo mengagguk pasti.

"Ya Dokter..." jawabnya. "Ku mohon lakukan yang terbaik untuk eomma-ku..."

"Kami akan melakukan yang tebaik untuk eomma-mu.. Kau hanya perlu membantu pekerjaan kami dengan do'a mu itu, nak.." ucap sang Dokter.

"Ya... Itu pasti, Dokter." jawab Kyungsoo.

Dokter tampan itu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Bersiaplah... Lima menit lagi kami akan membawa ibu mu ke ruang operasi." setelah mengucapkan itu, Dokter tampan tadi mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum meninggalkan ruangan pasiennya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua ranjang dengan dua orang berbeda kelamin itu didorong menuju ruang operasi oleh beberapa suster dan dokter dilorong lantai satu rumah sakit ini, setibanya didepan pintu ruang operasi mereka berhenti karena Kyungsoo-lah yang meminta mereka untuk berhenti sebentar. Kyungsoo berdiri ditengah-tengah ranjang dua orang yang sebentar lagi akan masuk kedalam ruang operasi lalu menggenggam kedua tangan orang yang tengah berbaring itu.

"Moon ahjussi... Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah bersedia mendonorkan salah satu ginjal sehat mu untuk eomma-ku.. Kau adalah malaikat berwujud manusia yang diturunkan Tuhan untuk menolong kami.." kata Kyungsoo pada laki-laki yang tangan kirinya tengah Ia genggam erat itu.

"Sama-sama Kyungsoo-ya... Aku senang karena dimasa tua ku ini aku sudah melakukan kebaikkan untuk orang lain." jawab pria itu seraya menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebentar pada pria itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok ibunya yang berada disebelah kanannya.

"_Bertahanlah eomma... Bertahanlah demi Kyunggie... Kyunggie menyayangi eomma.._" Kyungsoo mengecup kening ibunya sebentar lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kedua orang itu untuk memasuki ruang operasi yang berada didepannya.

"Ku mohon selamatkan mereka berdua, Ya Tuhan... Selamatkan keduanya untuk ku..." Kyungsoo meletakkan kedua tangannya yang bergenggaman erat didepan dadanya seraya menutup kedua mata bulatnya berdo'a kepada sang pencipta untuk dikabulkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkah kesana kemari dengan menggigiti ibu jarinya -kebiasaannya jika Kyungsoo sedang gugup- didepan pintu ruang operasi dimana ibu dan ahjussi malaikat penolongnya berada didalam sana.

Ia terus berdo'a didalam hatinya untuk dua orang yang tengah mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka dimeja operasi didalam sana agar operasi yang dilakukan oleh Dokter-Dokter profesional dirumah sakit ini berhasil.

"Selamatkan mereka, Ya Tuhan... Ku mohon selamatkan eomma-ku dan Moon ahjussi yang berada didalam sana.." Kyungsoo berdo'a untuk kesekian kalinya selama hampir satu jam belakangan ini. Ia kembali berjalan kesana-kemari dengan sesekali menolehkan pandangannya pada pintu yang tertutup rapat itu.

Pintu besi itu terbuka dari dalam yang mana langsung menampakkan Dokter tampan yang menangani operasi Ibunya dan Moon ahjussi berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo seraya membuka masker biru muda yang menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Dokter... Katakan sesuatu.. Apa operasinya berjalan lancar? Eomma-ku dan Moon ahjussi baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat seraya memegang lengan kanan Dokter itu.

Dokter tampan itu menghela nafanya pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa..? Operasinya berjalan lancarkan, Dokter?"

Dokter itu terdiam sejenak membuat Kyungsoo yang menanti jawaban darinya menjadi cemas. Saat mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang menanti jawaban darinya dengan wajah cemas, barulah Dokter tampat itu memberikan senyuman manisnya untuk wanita yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar, Kyungsoo-ya... Eomma-mu dan Jaehyun-ssi akan segera dipindahkan keruang pasien rawat inap biasa sekarang." ucap Dokter itu yang membuat Kyungsoo mengembangkat senyum berbentuk hatinya saat itu juga.

"Itu artinya.. Eomma-ku dan Moon ahjussi baik-baik saja kan Dokter?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Dokter itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih Ya Tuhan karena Engkau sudah mengabulkan do'a ku ini..." Kyungsoo berucap syukur saat Dokter yang menangani operasi ibunya ini membawa kabar baik dari dalam sana.

"Pasien akan segera dipindahkan sekarang.. Mari Kyungsoo..." ajak Dokter itu meninggalkan ruang operasi menuju ruang rawat biasa tempat ibunya akan ditempatkan.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang dimana ibunya dibawa lalu membungkuk hormat pada Dokter dan suster yang mendorong ranjang ibunya dari ruang operasi tadi seraya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada mereka yang telah bekerja keras diruang operasi tadi.

Sepeninggalan Dokter dan suster tadi, Kyungsoo langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi yang tersedia disamping ranjang ibunya lalu memandang wajah ibunya dengan pandangan haru sekaligus bahagia secara bersamaan.

"Eomma... Terima kasih karena telah bersedia bertahan untuk Kyunggie... Terima kasih, eomma..." ucap Kyungsoo saat memandangi wajah ibunya yang masih terpejam akibat obat bius yang masih berperngaruh saat operasi tadi.

Kyungsoo menghapus lelehan air matanya sebentar lalu mencium kening ibunya cukup lama sebelum melepaskannya.

"Kyunggie sayang, eomma..." bisiknya kepada telinga ibunya berharap sang ibu untuk membuka matanya segera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai sedang menungu Sehun didalam mobil sport merahnya yang terparkir dipinggir jalan didepan rumah Sehun untuk mengajak sahabatnya itu mencari hiburan dihari minggu ini. Tak lama menunggu, dapat Kai lihat Sehun yang mengenakkan kemeja putih yang dilapisi jaket kulit hitam pada bagian luarnya serta jeans berwarna hitam yang sobek-sobek dibeberapa bagian paha hingga lututnya yang membalut kaki jenjang pemuda tampan itu tengah berjalan menghampiri mobilnya dan langsung duduk disamping kanannya setelah Ia masuk kedalam mobil.

"Maaf aku terlambat tiga menit." ucap Sehun. Ia memasang sabuk pengaman pada tubuh kurusnya setelah masuk kedalam mobil Kai.

"Siap untuk bersenang-senang hari ini Oh Sehun?" tanya Kai menoleh pada Sehun.

"Asal itu gratis, aku siap Kim Kai!" jawab Sehun setengah bercanda.

Kai terkekeh pelan lalu menghidupkan mesin mobil sportnya dan menginjak pedal gas mobilnya melajukan kendaraan roda empat itu menuju tempat yang biasa Kai dan Sehun kunjungi jika hari libur seperti ini. Thunder Bar.

Sepuluh menit melajukan mobil sportnya secara ugal-ugalan dari rumah Sehun menuju Thunder Bar, Kai dan Sehun sampai dengan selamat ketempat dimana keduanya biasa bersenang-senang itu dan langsung memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada pria bertubuh tegap yang sudah sangat hafal dengan 'tamu tetap' Diskotik tempat Ia berkerja ini.

"Selamat datang Tuan Kai dan Tuan Sehun." ucap seorang pria berumur tiga puluhan pada kedua pria tampan yang berjalan memasuki Thunder Bar ini.

"Hai.. Stif! Long time no see! How are you?" tanya Kai berbasa-basi kepada salah satu pekerja bar ini yang berjaga didepan pintu masuk.

"I'm fine.. Thank you. How about you, sir?" balas pria itu seraya membungkukkan kepalanya kepada Kai dan Sehun lalu mempersilahkan tamu VIP-nya itu masuk kedalam bar.

"Me too!" jawab Kai. "-Ah.. Apa ada 'sesuatu' yang baru disini selama aku tidak berkunjung beberapa bulan belakangan ini?" tanya Kai seraya melihat keadaan bar langganannya dan Sehun ketika pria yang berjaga didepan pintu masuk tadi mengantar mereka kedalam menuju meja biasa dimana kedua namja tampan dan kaya ini kala berkunjung.

"Ya.. Disini ada seorang penyanyi wanita baru. Dia baru bekerja sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, dan dia..." pria tadi mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kai sebelum menyambung kalimatnya. "-cantik dan sexy.." bisik pria tadi pada Kai.

Kai menarik sudut bibirnya keatas setelah mendengar ucapan pria itu.

"Apa dia bekerja sekarang?" tanya Kai. Pria tadi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin dia menemani kami sekarang, apa itu bisa?"

"Tentu!" ucap pria tadi cepat. "Dia akan datang kesini lima menit lagi Tuan." ucapnya lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Kai dan Sehun sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kedua pria itu untuk mencari wanita yang Ia 'tawarkan' pada tamu VIP mereka ini.

Tak lama setelah pria tadi pergi dari hadapan Kai dan Sehun, seorang wanita bertubuh ramping nan sexy datang menghampiri keduanya dan langsung duduk disamping kanan Kai dengan wajah yang menggoda yang Ia tunjukkan pada pemuda tan itu.

"Siapa nama mu, tampan?" tanya wanita tadi.

"Apa nama ku sangat perlu untuk kau ketahui, hm?" tanya Kai yang sekarang sudah berani merangkul tubuh wanita berpakaian minim disampingnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku pikir jika menyebutkan nama mu dalam desahan ku malam ini itu akan lebih menarik, bukan?" tanya wanita itu lalu mencium pipi kanan Kai dengan sensual.

"Aku suka wanita agresif seperti mu!" ucap Kai hendak mencium wanita dihadapannya namun terhenti saat sehun menarik kerah bajunya untuk menjauh dari wanita itu.

"Minum bersama boleh, tapi tidak untuk _skinship_ yang berlebihan seperti itu!" ucap Sehun dingin seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya untuk berada ditengah-tengah Kai dan wanita tadi.

"Ayolah Sehun... Aku perlu 'mainan' saat ini! Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku bersenang-senang sebentar dengannya, eoh?" tanya Kai sambil memandang wajah dingin sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, Kai..! Kau belum satu minggu berada disini, jadi jangan berbuat 'lebih' dulu untuk beberapa hari kedepannya!" jawab Sehun tanpa ekspresi diwajah dinginnya. Ia meminum minuman yang ada dihadapannya dengan santai mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari sebelah kirinya.

"Oke! Oke!" Kai mengalah. "-Aku tidak akan berbuat 'lebih' sekarang.. Yaa... Setidaknya untuk beberapa hari kedepan." kata Kai sambil mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

Sehun menarik sudut bibir sebelah kanannya keatas saat mendengar ucapan Kai yang mengalah padanya lalu kembali meminum minuman dengan kadar alkohol rendah yang ada ditangan kirinya, mengabaikan tatapan tak suka dari wanita yang berpakaian sexy disamping kanannya untuk dirinya.

"Aku pergi!" kata wanita itu ketus karena gagal mendapatkan uang yang banyak malam ini dari tamu VIP itu.

Sehun melambaikan tangan kanannya pada wanita tadi seolah mengatakan 'sampai jumpa' yang tak terucapkan dari bibir tipisnya.

Kai mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada lantai dansa yang berada didepannya untuk menghilangkan rasa suntuknya karena tidak diperbolehkan Sehun 'bermain' dengan wanita tadi. Ia menatapi orang-orang yang sedang meliukkan tubuhnya dilantai dansa itu dengan pandangan datar karena tidak ada satu wanitapun yang menarik perhatiannya disana.

Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kanan lantai dansa, Kai menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendapati seseorang yang Ia fikir teman sekelasnya berada disana.

"Kyungsoo!" kata Kai tiba-tiba membuat Sehun yang berada disampingnya menatap Kai dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Kyungsoo?" Sehun mengulangi perkataan Kai lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mata Kai tertuju. "-Apa kau melihat siswi baru itu ada disana?" tanya Sehun.

Seakan sadar apa yang baru saja diucapkannya, Kai segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk Sehun.

"Tidak..! Mungkin aku salah lihat orang!" ucap Kai menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan mata yang kembali menelusuri lantai dansa untuk memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tadi itu salah.

Benar saja, disana tidak ada yeoja bermata bulat, bertubuh mungil serta memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang lebat sedang menari disana melainkan terdapat wanita-wanita yang berpakaian sexy dengan rambut yang bermacam warna tengah meliukkan tubuh mereka pada pria yang menjadi pasangannya masing-masing.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya cuek lalu menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya pada sandaran sofa. Menikmati suasana bar ini yang sama sekali tidak berubah dari terakhir kali dirinya berkunjung ke ini sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Menyisahkan sahabat yang berada disamping kirinya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk tentang yeoja mungil bermata bulat yang bersekolah di sekolah mereka.

"_Kenapa aku memikirkan, Kyungsoo?_" ucap Kai dalam hati.

Pemuda itu melirik benda hitam yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya untuk mengetahui pukul berapa sekarang.

"_Apa eomma-nya sudah dioperasi sekarang?_" tanya Kai dalam hati, menatap botol minuman yang berada diatas meja tepat dihadapannya.

"Mengapa aku perduli?" Kai mengedikkan bahunya setelah mengucapkan itu lalu mengambil cangkir yang berisi minuman dari botol tadi untuk diteguknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruangan Moon ahjussi yang tak jauh dari ruangn ibunya berada. Ia mendorong pintu itu lalu masuk kedalam untuk melihat keadaan ahjussi penolongnya yang ternyata sudah siuman sekarang.

"Ahjussi..." panggil Kyungsoo pada pria yang tengah berbaring itu. Moon ahjussi menoleh lalu tersenyum saat mendapati Kyungsoo-lah yang berkunjung ke kamarnya saat ini.

Wanita bermata bulat itu berjalan menuju pinggiran ranjang lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang tersedia disana.

"Syukurlah ahjussi sudah sadar... Aku bisa bernafas lega sekarang.." ucap Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum pada laki-laki berumur dihadapannya itu.

Kyungsoo membenarkan selimut biru yang menutupi tubuh Moon ahjussi seraya berucap, "Istirahatlah ahjussi... Aku tau jahitan diatas perut sebelah kanan mu masih basah, dan aku tau itu cukup menyakitnya jika kau banyak bergerak nantinya." ujar Kyungsoo.

Ia tersenyum saat mendapati laki-laki berumur itu menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebelum menutup matanya kembali untuk beristirahat. Kyungsoo kembali membenarkan posisi selimut biru muda itu untuk menghangatkan Moon ahjussi agar tidak kedinginan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE LOVE LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki halaman XO High School menuju kelas dengan senyum manis diwajahnya mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata laki-laki yang mengagumi senyuman manis dari siswi baru itu.

Berbelok disudut lorong dilantai dua, Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Jongkook yang sedang berjalan berlainan arah dengannya.

"Jongkook-ah.." panggil Kyungsoo semangat pada temannya itu. Yang dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum saat mendapati orang yang Ia cari dikelas 2-A tadi berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." ucap Jongkook lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan tersenyum pada wanita bermata bulat itu.

"Jongkook-ah... Aku sangat senang hari ini karena operasi penyakit eomma-ku berhasil dilakukan kemarin.. Aigoo.. Aku sungguh senang hari ini, Jongkook-ah.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

"Apa? Eomma-mu kemarin melakukan operasi?" tanya Jongkook. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya imut.

"Ya.. Eomma-ku melakukan operasi pencangkokkan ginjal baru kemarin pagi." jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongkook kembali teringan pertanyaan Kai beberapa hari yang lalu saat Ia dibawa Sehun memasuki ruangan khusus mereka untuk berbicara.

"_Apa ini jawaban dari pertanyaan Kai kemarin?_"

Kyungsoo menggoyangkan elapak tangan kanannya didepan wajah Jongkook sahat mendapati temannya itu tengah melamun.

"Jongkook-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongkook tersadar dari pemikirannya tentang pertanyaan kemarin lalu menganggukan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Eum.. Aku masuk kekelas dulu Kyungsoo-ya... Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai." pamitnya lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri dengan langkah pelan. Kyungsoo menatap punggung Jongkook sebentar lalu mebalik badannya untuk melakah menuju kelasnya sendiri masih dengan senyum merekah yang mengembang diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Seluruh siswa-siswi di kelas 2-A ini menyimak setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut pria berpakaian olahraga didepan mereka saat ini.

"Leeteuk sonsaengnim datang terlambat hari ini karena beliau memiliki urusan sebentar yang mengakibatkannya akan data sekitar tiga jam lagi dari sekarang, oleh karena itu aku akan menggantikan jam pelajaran beliau dengan mata pelajaran ku sekarang, jadi aku harap kalian segera berganti pakaian olahraga masing-masing karena aku hanya memberi kalian waktu lima belas menit untuk itu dan kalian sudah harus berbaris dilapangan bawah sebelum aku meniup peluit ini. Mengerti?" tanya Eunhyuk sonsaengnim pada muridnya di kelas 2-A ini.

"Ya saem.. Mengapa hanya lima belas menit? Waktunya sedikit sekali, sedangkan aku harus memakai BB Cream terlebih dahulu untuk melapisi kulit wajah ku agar tidak kusam saat berkeringat nanti." ucap seorang murid yang terkenal suka berhias dikelas itu.

"Baiklah... Khusus untuk mu Krystal-ssi, aku memberikan mu waktu 'sepeluh menit' untuk berganti pakaian mulai dari sekarang."

Murid yang berbicara tadi segera keluar dari kelas menuju loker untuk berganti pakaian olahraga disana diikuti oleh murid lainnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju lokernya untuk berganti pakaian tanpa menyadari bahwa salah satu teman dikelasnya ini sudah membuat jebakan untuk dirinya saat diloker nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai... Desta Soo datang lagi bawa chapter 3 KaiSoo "LOVE LOVE LOVE" *puppy eyes.. ^^  
><strong>

**Apa chapter ini sudah bisa dikatakan 'Panjang' dan 'Fast Update' Chingu-ya ?**

**.**

**Khusus chapter ini, Desta Soo bongkar sebuah rahasia tentang Kai yang ternyata adalah anak manja jika sudah bersama eomanya akan selalu bertingkah manja yang berbanding terbalik dari sifatnya yang 'bad boy' jika sudah berada dilur rumah :3**

**Chapter depan konflik FF ini baru akan keluar yaa... Jadi kalian nantinya akan tau maksud Kai ngebantuin Kyungsoo itu apa jika bukan untuk... *rahasia :p**

**Ayo kita main tebak-tebakkan siapa 'dia' dichapter kemarin yang di bicarakan oleh Kai dan Sehun... Tapi rata-rata Desta Soo yakin kalian berhasil menebak cast 'baru itu yang sebentar lagi juga akan keluar dikonflik FF ini. Kalian tenang saja, konfliknya tidak akan parah kok karena memang genre FF ini adalah 'Fluffly' yang berarti manis-manisan kan yaa? *Readers : ga juga :P***

**Untuk yang bertanya Moon Jaehyun itu siapa, Ia hanya cast pembantu di FF ini karena karakternya yang baik yang mau menolongin Kyungsoo untuk memberikan ginjal 'bersih'nya pada ibu Kyungsoo. Dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cast lain yang akan muncul dichapter2 depan karena memang Ia hanya cast pembantu untuk lancarnya FF ini.. :)**

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mem-Favorite serta mem-Follow FF Desta Soo ini, akan lebih baiknya jika kalian juga menyertakan Review kalian agar Desta Soo tambah semangat buat ngetik chapter-chapter berikutnya mulai saat ini.. Oke? #WINK**

**.**

**The last... Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini Readers-nim ?**

**Review jusseyo ~~ ^_^ *puppy eyes ala Jangah/?**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS FO REVIEWERS IN CHAPTER 2 :**

**Pororo Kim**, **sukha1312**, kkmjongiee, **AphroditeFaust**, **SognatoreL**, Guest, **kaiLa wu**, **sehunpou**, **AdeliaFernanda5**, **dwiihae**, **thelostisland35**, diah, 88, **Kaisoo32**, **leeyeol**, **KimRyeona19**, **Kaisooship**, **Hany Kwan**, **Yesha1214**, joonwu, kim kyung soo, **cahayaanjanie**, **aqila k**, **14045**, **yixingcom**, **ViraaHee**, **Kim Refa**, **jung. hajaejewels**, **KyungYeolSHY**, dodyo, **Re-Panda68**, **nikyunmin**, **Oh Lan**a, **funkychen2199**, Guest, **Kyungra26**, **younlaycious88**, **beng beng max**, guestxxx, **kyungiNoru**, **Kim YeHyun**, **Baby Crong**, **xiuchenchen**, **Kim Kaisoo**, ibf, keke, **RiKyungie**, **NopwillineKaiSoo**, shin chan, t. a, finaaa, esa, ErikaGalaxyPark, **Kim Leera**, **zhea. zhiioott**, **dodyoleu**, **kyunginsoo**, f**lamethelight**, kyungiee, **SuvinaAsantoni**, me1214, Guest, naysucii, kikko, kim kyung sooo, t. a, **dekaeskajei**, **PandaCherry**, ErikaGalaxyPark, Guest, Guest, **ShinJiWoo920202**, **InSoo-nim**, **Lovesoo**.

**.**

**.**

**Desta Soo**

**30-12-2014**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : "LOVE LOVE LOVE"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**-Kim Jongin / Kim Kai**

**Support Cast :**

**-Oh Sehun / Kai's Friend**

**-Lee Jongkook / Kyungsoo's Friend**

**-Han Minyoung (OC) / Kyungsoo's Eomma**

**-Do Minjoon (OC) / Kyungsoo's Appa**

**-Kim Jonghyuk (OC) / Jongin's Appa**

**-Yoo Innah (OC) / Jongin's Eomma**

**-And Other! (Seiring berjalannya cerita maka cast akan bertambah!)**

**Genre : Fluffly, Romance, Familly, Little Hurt**

**Length : Chaptered!**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Desta Soo. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Desta Soo lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "Do Kyungsoo adalah siswi 'beasiswa' di sekolah XO HIGH SCHOOL yang sangat membenci kata 'Pem-bully-an'. Tapi, 'Pembully' nomor 1 dikelasnya membantu Ia ketika dirinya sangat membutuhkan uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit sang Ibu. Namun sayang dibalik itu semua, ternyata sang pembully memiliki 'alasan' tertentu saat membantunya!"**

**.**

**THIS IS KAISOO GS FANFICTION... IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I HOPE YOU GO AWAY FROM HERE !**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**DON'T LIKE 'SUMMARY', DON'T READ THE 'STORY' !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***0* === HAPPY READING === *0***

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju loker miliknya untuk segera mengganti seragam yang saat ini tengah Ia pakai dengan seragam olahraga XO High School. Setelah berdiri tepat didepan lokernya, Kyungsoo segera membuka loker miliknya dan langsung terkejut saat mendapati seragam olahraganya sudah dipenuhi dengan tepung dan juga telur yang dipecahkan diseluruh bagian seragam berwarna merah itu.

Kyungsoo mengambil seragam olahraga itu memandangnya dengan pandangan sedih, berbanding terbalik dengan seorang siswi yang berada tak jauh darinya yang kini tengah tersenyum miring mendapati seragam yang tadinya rapi sudah Ia buat menjadi seperti itu.

"_Ini baru permulaan Kyungsoo-ya.._" siswi cantik itu berkata dalam hati lalu menutup kembali pintu loker miliknya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri diruang ganti siswi itu karena memang siswi yang lainnya sudah lebih dulu berganti pakaian dan sekarang sudah berjalan menuju lapangan dilantai bawah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Priittt~**

Suara peluit itu berbunyi saat benda berwarna merah kecil itu berada diantara celah bibir Eunhyuk sonsaengnim yang menandakan bahwa seluruh siswa-siswi yang belajar kegiatan olahraga dengannya harus sudah berbaris rapi dilapangan.

"Apa masih ada yang belum datang?" tanya Eunhyuk sonsaengnim kepada murid didepannya.

Semua siswa-siswi yang berada dilapangan menoleh satu sama lain untuk memastikan teman mereka ada disana atau tidak lalu kembali menghadap kedepan berkata bahwa semua murid kelas 2-A sudah berbaris rapi dilapangan.

Kyungsoo menyeret langkah kakinya kearah lapangan dilantai bawah dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang seragam kotor miliknya sendiri untuk menghadap Eunhyuk sonsaengnim.

"Saem!" panggil Kyungsoo saat Ia telah berdiri sekitar tiga langkah disamping kiri Eunhyuk.

Semua murid yang telah berada dilapangan mengalihkan pandangan mereka setelah mendengar suara sisiwi baru itu memanggil guru olahraga yang terkenal _killer_ itu, tak terkecuali bagi Kim Kai yang berada dibarisan paling kanan belakang yang juga ikut memandang Kyungsoo yang berada didepannya.

"Kenapa kau belum mengganti seragam sekolah mu... Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Eunhyuk sonsaengnim setelah Ia melihat name tag Kyungsoo diseragam utama XO High School yang dipakainya.

"Maafkan aku saem... Seragam ku kotor.. A-aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran anda kali ini.." Kyungsoo meremas seragam olahraganya sendiri yang berada dikedua tangannya dengan kepala menunduk.

Kai yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo tadi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seragam merah yang berada dikedua tangan siswi baru itu lalu megalihkan perhatiannya kepada teman sekelasnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang melakukan semua itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"_Jadi kau yang melakukannya.._" kata Kai dalam hati saat mendapati seorang siswi yang berada dibarisan ketiga yang tak jauh darinya tengah tersenyum mengejek pada Kyungsoo didepan sana. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kedepan dimana posisi Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk tak berani menatap Eunhyuk sonsaengnim.

Eunhyuk mengambil seragam olahraga yang Kyungsoo pegang lalu melihat sendiri betapa kotornya seragam itu dengan tepung putih yang sudah menyamarkan warna merah terangnya serta rasa lengket yang diyakini berasal dari telur mentah yang dipecahkan disana karena memang masih terdapat kulit telur yang menempel dibagian baju maupun celana olahraga itu yang tengah berada ditangannya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Eunhyuk sonsaengnim, bukan pada Kyungsoo melainkan murid-muridnya yang sudah berbaris rapi dihadapannya.

Tidak ada siswa maupun siswi yang mengaku disana karena memang bukan mereka yang melakukannya kecuali seorang wanita cantik yang berada dibarisan ketiga tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk sonsaengnim yang tengah memperlihatkan wajah paniknya.

"Tidak ada yang mau mengaku?" Eunhyuk kembali bertanya.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada siswi tadi yang sekarang sangat Ia yakini adalah pelaku pengrusak seragam olahraga Kyungsoo karena siswi 'itu' terlihat ketakutan saat ini.

"Mungkin Kyungsoo sendiri yang melakukannya saem. Bisa jadi jika dia tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran anda hari ini, jadi dia melakukan itu pada seragamnya sendiri!" ucapan Jonghyun barusan membuat semua siswi disana berbisik-bisik lalu memandang Kyungsoo dengan berbagai macam jenis pandangan.

Kyungsoo segera menggeleng lalu berkata, "Tidak saem! Aku tidak melakukan itu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh saem.." ucap Kyungsoo pada Eunhyuk berharap gurunya itu percaya padanya.

"Sekarang kau masuk ke kelas Kyungsoo. Bersihkan kelas 2-A selagi kami sedang belajar olahraga!" Eunhyuk sonsaengnim menyerahkan kembali seragam kotor itu pada Kyungsoo lalu menyuruh muridnya itu untuk membersihkan kelas sebagai hukuman karena tidak bisa mengikuti pelajarannya kali ini.

Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat pada Eunhyuk sonsaengnim lalu berjalan meninggalkan lapangan menuju kelas untuk melaksanakan hukuman dari guru olahraganya itu.

Jonghyun tersenyum miring saat mendapati Eunhyuk sonsaengnim menghukum Kyungsoo dengan menyuruh siswi baru itu membersihkan kelas mereka, meninggalkan Kai yang kini menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang perlahan menghilang memasuki bagunan sekolah mereka menuju kelas 2-A yang berada dilantai dua dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kelas setelah sebelumnya Ia membersihkan seragam olahraganya untuk menghilangkan noda tepung dan juga bau amis yang berasal dari telur mentah yang berada diseluruh bagian seragamnya. Berjalan masuk kedalam kelas, Kyungsoo kembali dibuat terdiam dan menganga saat mendapati keadaan kelasnya yang sudah penuh dengan sampah kertas dan juga sampah-sampah plastik lainnya yang sudah menyebar dimana-mana serta letak meja dan kursi-kursi murid yang tidak sesuai tempat seperti terakhir kali dilihatnya sebelum Ia keluar dari kelas ini untuk berganti pakaian olahraga.

"Hahh~ Apa acara penyambutan murid baru seperti ku ini baru sekarang kalian lakukan?" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lagi lalu berjalan menuju sudut ruangan untuk mengambil sapu beserta skop untuk membersihkan kelas kotor ini.

Kyungsoo mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya asal lalu memegang sapu dan juga skop yang telah Ia ambil disudut ruangan bersiap untuk membersihkan kelas ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya.. Hwaitting!" seru wanita bermata bulat itu pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai menyapu serta mengambil sampah-sampah yang menurutnya terlalu besar untuk disapu lalu memasukkannya kedalam korak sampah merah yang berada disampingnya.

Mulai dari membersihkan kelas dari sampah-sampah yang berserakan, juga merapikan kursi-kursi teman sekelasnya yang tidak sesuai tempat Kyungsoo lakukan, dan yang terakhir menghapus papan tulis hijau didalam kelasnya yang masih menyisakan tulisan-tulisan dari pelajaran hari sabtu kemarin.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Pergerakan Kyungsoo yang tengah melompat-lompat untuk membersihkan bagian atas papan tulis hijau itu terhenti seketika, Ia monolehkan kepalanya pada pintu masuk kelas yang mana sudah menampakkan Jonghyun yang berdiri disana dengan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana seragam sekolah mereka -bukan seragam olahraga-.

Jonghyun berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu mengambil alih penghapus yang berada ditangan kanan Kyungsoo guna membersihkan papan tulis yang berada di bagian atas yang tak bisa dijangkau oleh Kyungsoo.

Merasakan punggungnya membentur dada bidang Jonghyun, Kyungsoo berniat menyingkir dari sana dengan membiarkan Jonghyun membersihkan bagian atas papan tulis yang tidak bisa digapainya untuk dihapus itu jika saja Jonhyun tidak menahan tubuhnya seperti ini.

"Tetaplah seperti ini!" Jonghyun memegang pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya menghalangi pergerakan wanita itu untuk menjauh darinya.

Jonghyun meletakkan penghapus papan tulis yang berada ditangan kanannya di tempat penghapus yang berada di bawah papan tulis hijau itu lalu memindahkan tangan kanannya disisi pinggang kanan Kyungsoo menyamai tangan kirinya yang sudah lebih dulu berada dipinggang kiri siswi baru itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang kemarin, hm?" bisik Jonghyun tepat ditelinga kanan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berontak, Ia berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Jonghyun dari pinggangnya namun nihil karena sekarang Jonghyun sudah lebih berani dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo sepenuhnya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku Jonghyun-ssi.. Posisi seperti ini sangat tidak nyaman untuk ku!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang berusaha melepaskan tangan Jonghyun yang melingkari perut datarnya.

"Bisakah kau menjauh darinya sekarang, Lee Jonghyun?!"

Sebuah suara yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin mengintrupsi Jonghyun beserta Kyungsoo untuk menoleh kearah pintu masuk yang mana sudah berdiri Kai disana dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

Jonghyun segera menjauh dari tubuh Kyungsoo membiarkan gadis itu lepas dari pelukkannya setelah melihat bahwa Kim Kai-lah pemilik suara tadi.

Kai menggerakkan kepalanya menyuruh Jonghyun pergi dari kelas ini sekarang juga. Jonghyun menurutinya. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu segera keluar dari kelas tanpa berani berkata lebih banyak lagi terhadap orang yang telah mengganggu kesenangannya tadi, -Kim Kai.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Kai berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo guna berhadapan langsung dengan wanita itu.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi?" ucap Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"A..aku... Terima kasih Kai... Kau sudah menolong ku lagi." kata Kyungsoo dengan kepala tertunduk menatap lantai dibawahnya.

"Apa 'terima kasih' bisa dibelanjakan, huh? Aku sedang lapar saat ini. Apa rasa 'terima kasih' dari mu bisa membuat ku kenyang?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo diam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, karena memang ucapan terima kasih itu sendiri tidak bisa menghasilkan apapun pada penerima ucapan tersebut.

Kai mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu bagian depan sebelah kanannya pada lantai bersih yang Ia pijak menanti jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Hey.. Apa kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan ku barusan?" Kai bertanya lagi.

Kyungsoo teringat, pagi tadi Ia membuat makanan yang terdiri dari nasi dengan beberapa sayuran sebagai lalapnya dan juga telur setangah matang yang berada diatas nasi dan sayuran tadi sebelum Ia berangkat ke sekolah (Bibimbap).

"Tunggu sebentar!" ucapnya pada Kai lalu berjalan menuju kursinya sendiri dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna biru dengan gambar kartun Pororo dibagian depannya dan kembali berjalan menghampiri Kai yang masih berada diposisinya.

"Ini..." Kyungsoo menyerahkan kotak bekal miliknya untuk diterima oleh Kai. "-Aku tidak tau makanan itu cukup membuat mu kenyang atau tidak, tapi aku hanya punya itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah menolong ku tadi." sambung Kyungsoo.

Kai mengulurkan tangannya kedepan untuk menerima kotak bekal itu lalu membuka kotak tersebut untuk melihat isi didalamnya.

"Bibimbap.." ucap Kai saat melihat isi didalam kotak bekal Kyungsoo.

"Iya.. Aku harap itu bisa membuat mu sedikit kenyang" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin memberikan bekal mu ini pada ku?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Lalu.. Kau makan apa saat istirahat nanti?"

"I..itu... Aku sedang diet... Ya.. Aku sedang diet.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum canggung diwajahnya mejawab pertanyaan dari pria kaya dihadapannya ini.

"_Seharusnya kau tidak memberikan bekal itu pada Kai, Kyungsoo.. Bagaimana jika Kai malah membuang makanan mu itu pada kotak sampah? Lalu.. Kau sendiri akan makan apa, eoh? Apa hanya dengan menggigiti jari mu bisa membuat mu kenyang?_" Kyungsoo berkata dalam hati mengingat kembali bahwa pria dihadapannya ini adalah anak orang kaya, jadi bisa saja kan Kai menolak makanan itu atau malah langsung membuangnya ke kotak sampah yang berada diluar kelas? Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri?

"Hey!" seruan dari Kai kembali menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari aksi melamunnya.

"Y..ya?"

"Kau yakin memberikan ini pada ku?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Iya." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah.. Aku terima." ucap Kai lalu Ia berjalan keluar kelas menuju tempat favoritnya bersama Sehun.

Sepeninggalan Kai tadi, Kyungsoo langsung menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum manis disana. Setidaknya Kai tidak akan membuat makanan itu menjadi sia-sia karena pemuda itu sudah menerimanya untuk dimakan.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>^0^ LOVE LOVE LOVE ^0^<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Kai berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan khusus untuk dirinya dan Sehun dengan kotak bekal dari Kyungsoo tadi yang berada ditangan kanannya.

"Kau membawa bekal?" tanya Sehun saat Kai meletakkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna biru diatas meja dihadapannya.

"Tidak. Seseorang memberikannya pada ku sebagai ucapan terima kasih." jawab Kai cuek dengan kedua bahunya yang terangkat lalu turun kembali.

Ia membuka kotak bekal itu lalu memandang isi yang berada didalamnya sebelum memasukkan salah satu potongan sayur rebus yang ada disana kedalam mulutnya.

"Tidak begitu buruk." kata Kai lalu mengambil nasi untuk dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya juga.

Sehun berpindah tempat menjadi duduk disamping Kai untuk melihat isi didalam kotak bekal tadi.

"Apa enak?" tanya Sehun.

Kai tidak menjawab, tetapi Ia mengambilkan nasi dan juga potongan sayur rebus dari kotak bekal tadi lalu menyodorkannya kedepan mulut Sehun. Sehun segera membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari Kai lalu mengunyah makanan itu.

"Bagaimana?" kini Kai yang bertanya.

"Enak! Siapa yang memberi mu makanan ini?" tanya Sehun lagi setelah Ia mengunya nasi dan sayuran yang berada didalam mulutnya tadi.

"Seseorang yang aku bantu." jawab Kai tanpa menyebutkan nama orang itu lalu kembali memakan makanannya.

"Seseorang! Seseorang! Dari tadi jawaban mu selalu seseorang, Kai!" Sehun mencibir sahabatnya itu karena sedari tadi Sehun menanyai siapa pemberi makanan enak itu Kai hanya menjawab 'seseorang' saja.

Kai tersenyum tipis lalu kembali memakan makanan dihadapannya tanpa memperdulikan wajah masam Sehun yang berada disampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Jongkook saat Ia melihat temannya itu melintas didepan kelasnya.

"Ya?" jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongkook berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu bertanya, "I..tu... Apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanyanya.

"Oh.. Aku belum makan Jongkook-ya.. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau mau makan bersama ku dikantin?"

"T..tapi..."

"Aku yang bayar!" ucap Jongkook memotong ucapan Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum pada temannya itu.

"Baiklah.." jawab Kyungsoo lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan Jongkook menuju kantin sekolah.

Setibanya dikantin sekolah, Jongkook segera mengantri untuk memesan makanan untuk dirinya dan juga Kyungsoo, sedangkan KKyungsoo sendiri sudah duduk disalah satu kursi yang kosong disana.

"Chorong-ah... Bagaimana dengan rencana kalian mengerjai murid baru itu, eoh? Apakah berhasil?"

Suara wanita yang bertanya itu masih dapat didengar oleh Kyungsoo karena memang Ia berada tak jauh dari meja yang dihuni oleh empat wanita cantik itu. Kyungsoo memasang telinganya guna mendengarkan percakapan empat wanita itu.

"Tentu! Aku behasil membuatnya tidak mengikuti pelajaran Eunhyuk sonsaengnim dengan mengotori seragam olahraganya dengan tepung dan juga telur mentah, sehingga dia sihukum oleh Eunhyuk sonsaengnim untuk membersihkan kelas kami." jawab wanita yang ditanyai tadi.

"Aku juga sudah melakukan rencana kedua kami, yaitu mengotori kelas 2-A dengan sampah-sampah yang berserakan disana sini serta menggeser kursi-kursi murid yang membuatnya harus bekerja sedikit ekstra dalam melakukan hukumannya." ucap wanita lainnya disana.

**KRIIITTT**

Kyungsoo menggeser kebelakang kursi yang tengah Ia duduki sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup bising disana lalu berjalan menuju meja dimana empat wanita yang salah satunya adalah murid yang sudah mengotori seragam olahraganya tadi pagi.

"Jadi kau yang melakukan semua ini, eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung pada teman sekelasnya yang bernama Chorong.

Chorong berdiri dari duduknya lalu menatap remeh pada Kyungsoo.

"Jika 'Iya' memangnya kenapa, huh?" tanya wanita itu menantang.

Kyungsoo segera mendorong tubuh Chorong kebelakang yang langsung disambut teriakan histeris oleh beberapa penghuni pengantin yang melihat kejadian itu, tak terkecuali teman-teman Chorong sendiri.

"Yak! Kau! Berani-beraninya kau melakukan ini pada Chorong, eoh?" Boomi geram. Ia hendak melayangkan tangan kirinya pada wajah Kyungsoo namun terhenti karena Kyungsoo menangkis dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan wanita itu dengat kuat.

"Aww.. Yak! Sakit! Lepaskan aku!" ucap Boomi kesakitan saat Kyungsoo menguatkan genggaman tangannya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Boomi yang disambut ringisan kesakitan dari si pemilik tangan.

"Apa aku pernah membuat masalah dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian melakukan ini pada ku, eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chorong yang sudah berdiri tegak kembali.

"Kau itu orang miskin! Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa semua murid yang bersekolah disini dari kalangan berada? Kau membawa bekal saat hari pertama mu disini, dan itu membuat ku muak! Kau tau, makanan sampah mu itu mengeluarkan bau yang tidak sedap yang terhirup oleh indra penciuman ku. Aku muak melihat mu Do Kyungsoo!" Chorong berteriak kencang pada Kyungsoo yang membuat wanita bermata bulat itu terdiam.

Jongkook berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo untuk menjauhkan temannya itu dari rombongan wanita sombong penghuni sekolah mereka ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya.. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." ucap Jongkook namun tak ditanggapi oleh Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau fikir makanan rumah itu adalah sampah? Bagimana dengan dirumah mu? Apa ibu mu tidak pernah mebuatkan mu makanan sehingga kau mengatakan makanan khas negara kita ini adalah makanan sampah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya.. Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin kau berurusan dengan mereka." ucap Jongkook lagi.

"Aku memang murid miskin disini, tapi kalian harus ingat bahwa aku masuk kesini karena beasiswa bukan karena keinginan ku sendiri.. Apa salah jika seorang pelajar mengandalkan otaknya sendiri dalam berlajar bukan seperti kalian yang hanya mengandalkan kekayaan orang tua kalian untuk mendapatkan fasilitas mewah seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo maju satu langkah mendekati Chorong.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, aku bersekolah disini untuk mencari ilmu, bukan untuk mencari musuh!" ucap Kyungsoo tegas didepan Chorong dan teman-temannya lalu menarik tangan Jongkook untuk keluar dari kantin. Meninggalkan beberapa murid yang menatap tak percaya pada Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah keluar dari area kantin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Chorong-ah?" tanya Hayoung pada temannya itu.

Chorong menatap tubuh Kyungsoo yang berjalan meninggalkan kantin ini dengan pandangan marah.

"_Kau akan tau akibatnya karena telah memperlakukan aku seperti ini, Do Kyungsoo!_" ucap Chorong dalam hati dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat disisi tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo melangkah pelan menuju kelasnya sendiri setelah berpisah dengan Jongkook yang lebih dulu masuk kedalam kelasnya. Ia jadi tidak bersemangat saat ini untuk belajar pelajaran selanjutnya.

Setibanya dikelas, Kyungsoo langsung mendudukkan dirinya dikursinya sendiri dengan kepala yang bersandar pada kedua lengannya yang Ia letakan diatas meja lalu memejamkan matanya untuk tidur sebentar.

Permuda yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo segera menghampiri wanita itu dengan langkah pelan lalu berdiri disamping meja Kyungsoo.

"Ekhem!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dari meja untuk melihat orang yang berdehem tadi yang mana orang itu sudah berdiri disamping mejanya.

"Ini..." Kai mengulurkan kotak bekal Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya untuk disambut sang pemilik. "Tidak terlalu buruk, dan cukup untuk membuat ku kenyang," ucap Kai.

Kyungsoo menerima kotak bekal miliknya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tasnya sendiri dan kembali melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja kembali pada posisinya semula.

Kai yang melihat tingkah aneh wanita dihadapannya itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"_Dia kenapa?_" tanyanya dalam hati.

Saat Kai hendak membuka suaranya lagi, Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu berkata untuk tidak diganggu tanpa menatap wajah Kai sedikitpun.

"Jangan menganggu ku sekarang!" seru Kyungsoo tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk.

"_Ada apa dengan wanita ini? Apa dia salah makan sesuatu?_" kembali Kai bertanya dalam hati dengan pandangan mata yang menatap kepala menunduk Kyungsoo.

Chorong masuk kedalam kelas dan mendapati Kai berdiri disamping meja Kyungsoo dengan Kyungsoo sendiri yang tengah meletakkan kepalanya pada lipatan kedua tangannya diatas meja.

Kai menatap Chorong dan kepala Kyungsoo yang menunduk bergantian, setelahnya Ia berjalan mendekati Chorong lalu memberikan senyuman pada wanita itu, yang mana menurut Chorong sendiri adalah senyum paling menakutkan yang penah Ia lihat selama hidupnya.

"Sepertinya kita perlu bicara, Chorong-ah!" kata Kai tersenyum pada Chorong lalu menghilangkan senyuman diwajahnya yang digantikan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi menakutkan disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tau, kau yang mengotori seragam olahraga murid baru itu tadi pagi kan!" pernyataan dari Kai membuat tubuh Chorong tegang seketika.

"B..bagaima k..k..kau bisa tau, K..kai-ya?" tanya Chorong ketakutan.

Kai tersenyum mengejek sebelum mencengkram lengan kanan Chorong kasar yang membuat wanita itu meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan mengganggu siswi baru itu, atau kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini, mengerti?!" Chorong menganggukkan kepalanya pada Kai.

Kai melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan Chorong lalu kembali tersenyum pada wanita itu.

"Kau tau bagaimana aku sebelumnya, bukan? Aku tidak akan main-main dengan orang yang membantah ucapan ku. Baik itu laki-laki atau perempuan seperti mu sekalipun. Jadi aku harap kau jangan mengganggunya lagi mulai saat ini!"

Setelah mengucapkan ucapan yang sarat akan ancamannya, Kai merapikan sebentar seragam yang Ia pakai lalu melangkah menuju kelas kembali, meninggalkan Chorong yang mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan amarahnya, bukan pada Kai melainkan pada seseorang yang sudah mempermalukannya dikantin tadi... Do Kyungsoo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE LOVE LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Kyungsoo memacu langkah kakinya cepat menuju ruangan dimana ibunya dirawat dirumah sakit ini. Tadi pagi ketika Ia baru masuk kedalam kelas, Kyungsoo menerima telepon dari rumah sakit yang memberitahu bahwa ibunya sudah sadar, dan Kyungsoo meminta tolong pada suster yang merawat ibunya untuk menjaga ibunya selagi Ia bersekolah, dan setelah pulang sekolah Ia akan segera kerumah sakit untuk menemui sang ibu.

"Ibu..." panggil Kyungsoo saat mendapati seorang wanita cantik yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjang putih rumah sakit itu dalam keadaan sadar.

"Kyungsoo.." ucap sang ibu lalu tersenyum pada puteri satu-satunya yang sangat Ia sayangi itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ranjang ibunya lalu memeluk tubuh sang ibu dengan tidak menindih tubuh sakit itu secara penuh.

"Kyunggie merindukan ibu.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan perasaan yang amat sangat bahagia karena orang yang Ia sayangi kembali membuka kedua matanya pasca operasi pencangkokkan ginjal yang dilakukannya kemarin.

"Ibu juga merindukan mu, nak.." ucap ibunya dengan menepuk pundak sempit Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ahh.. Maafkan Kyunggie... Kyunggie lupa jika tubuh ibu masih sakit.." ucapnya lagi lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang ibu.

Minyoung tersenyum menatap wajah puteri tercintanya itu lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk dikursi disamping ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana ibu bisa dioperasi, Kyungsoo? Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang untuk operasi ibu, nak?" tanya ibunya.

"Ibu tidak usah khawatir soal biaya operasinya.. Kyungsoo mendapatkan uang itu bukan dengan jalan yang salah. Teman Kyungsoo yang meminjamkan uang pada Kyungsoo untuk membayar biaya operasi ibu." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa teman mu itu laki-laki?" tanya ibunya.

"Eh? K..kenapa ibu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja, Kyunggie.."

"Iya... Dia laki-laki, bu." ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ya ampun... Kenapa wajah mu memerah, nak? Apa laki-laki itu sangat tampan? Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Minyoung menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Ibu... Jangan bertanya seperti itu.." rengek Kyungsoo malu seraya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aduh... Ternyata anak ibu sudah besar yaa.." kembali Minyoung menggoda puterinya yang membuat Kyungsoo bertambah memerah saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah apartemen mewah yang berada di London, Inggris, terlihat seorang wanita cantik berkulit putih bersih baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jubah mandi putihnya membungkus tubuh sintal itu dari luar. Tak lupa handuk putih kecil yang menggelung indah diatas kepalanya untuk mengeringkan rambut coklat panjangnya yang telah dikeramasinya saat mandi tadi.

Luhan, -nama wanita cantik itu- berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang berada dikamarnya untuk memilih pakaian mana yang akan Ia gunakan nanti saat hendak keluar untuk melakukan pemotretan disalah satu brand ternama yang ada di London.

**Drrttt Drrttt...**

**Drrttt Drrttt...**

Ponsel berwarna pink yang berada diatas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya bergetar pelan, membuat wanita cantik itu mendekat untuk menyambut panggilan di ponsel pintarnya itu.

"Halo..."

"..."

"Benarkah kontrak ku akan berakhir bulan ini?"

"..."

"Ah tidak.. Aku tidak akan memperpanjang kontrak ku disini. Aku ingin kembali ke Korea saja."

"..."

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi maaf, aku tidak ingin memperpanjang kontrak ku disini. Aku ingin kembali ke negeri asal ku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"..."

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih informasinya Mr. Steward."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Luhan memutuskan sambungan panggilannya lalu mengambil dompet miliknya yang berada didalam tasnya.

"Kai... Aku akan kembali... Aku merindukan mu, Kai..." Luhan menciumi poto seorang pria yang tengah tersenyum manis disana yang Ia ambil dari dompetnya tadi.

"_Tunggu aku, Kai..._" tambahnya dalam hati seraya memejamkan kedua manik rusanya dengan poto pria tadi yang berada didadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berjalan begitu cepat, tak terasa Kyungsoo sudah bersekolah di XO High School selama sepuluh hari. Ia menikmati status barunya sebagai salah satu siswi di sekolah ternama ini dengan Jongkook yang menjadi temannya selama Ia bersekolah disini.

"Jongkook-ya!" panggil Kyungsoo pada laki-laki berkaca mata _minus_ itu saat melihat Jongkook berjalan dilantai dasar sekolah mereka.

Kyungsoo sedikit berlarian untuk menghampiri Jongkook saat melihat laki-laki itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dipintu keluar sekolah mereka.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu, huh?" tanya Jongkook pada Kyungsoo setelah wanita cantik bermata bulat itu berada dihadapanya.

"Apa kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah... sampai jumpa besok Jongkook-ah.." ucap Kyungsoo ramah pada temannya itu seraya menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya diudara.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kyungsoo-ya.." Jongkook tersenyum lalu melambai tangan kanannya pada Kyungsoo sebelum keluar dari bangunan sekolah mereka.

Kyungsoo hendak melangkah juga keluar dari bangunan sekolah ini jika saja tidak ada suara laki-laki yang meneriakinya dari arah belakang.

"Hey!" seru orang itu.

Kyungsoo berbalik lalu melototkan matanya saat mendapati Kai berjalan dengan wajah angkuh menuju kearahnya.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Kai.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Tidak! Jika kau mau pulang maka pulanglah." ucap Kai datar lalu berjalan melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi sedikitpun kebelakang.

"Ish... Aku fikir kau akan menawari ku tumpangan, ternyata hanya berkata seperti itu saja." Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya kedepan dengan wajah cemberut.

Ia mulai melangkah keluar dari bangunan sekolah menuju rumah sakit dimana ibunya dirawat karena memang ibunya masih dalam proses pemulihan setelah operasi yang dilakukannya tiga hari yang lalu.

"Permisi..." ucap seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian yang sangat fashion yang melekat ditubuhnya pada Kyungsoo. "-Apa kau tau murid yang bernama Kim Kai yang bersekolah disini?" tanya wanita itu.

Kyungsoo mengamati wanita itu dari atas kepala hingga kakinya lalu kembali lagi keatas untuk menatap wajahnya yang cantik.

"Kim Kai? Dia sudah pulang tadi.." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oh! Begitu ya... Baiklah, terima kasih eum..."

"Do Kyungsoo. Nama ku Do Kyungsoo." ucap Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum manis pada wanita dihadapannya itu.

"Terima kasih Do Kyungsoo.. Ah.. Perkenalkan, nama ku Luhan.." wanita cantik tadi mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Sama-sama, Luhan.." ucap Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan Luhan lalu tersenyum pada wanita itu.

"Baiklah.. Aku harus menemui Kai sebentar lagi, sampai jumpa Kyungsoo-ya.." ucap Luhan lalu melambai pada Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya meninggalkan gedung XO High School menuju rumah Kai.

Kyungsoo melambai sebentar pada mobil Luhan yang sudah menjauh lalu memacu langkahnya untuk menuju rumah sakit mengunjungi ibunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#HAPPYKAISOODAY :***

**.**

**Happy New Year Guys ^^ /telat woyy telat-,-/**

**.**

**Aduh maaf yaa updatenya lama karena Desta Soo sibuk cari uang pergi pagi pulang pagi :3 *lagu dong -,-**

**Nah.. udah tau kan siapa wanita 'itu' yang ada dipercakapan Kai dan Sehun di chapter 2 kemarin ? Yaps! itu LUHAN... Udah nongolkan cast barunya di chapter ini? ^^**

**Oh iya... Chapter depan 'Maksud' Kai minjemin Kyungsoo uang sebanyak itu akan terungkap yaa.. Jadi tetep stay and read + review FF ini selalu yaa ^^ *BbuingBbuing**

**.**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah me-REVIEW, FAVORITE, serta mem-FOLLOW FF ini... Tanpa masukkan dari kalian para Reviewers mungkin FF ini tidak akan berlanjut sampai chapter 4 seperti saat ini.. Gomawo Readersdeul.. *boww**

**.**

**.**

**Desta Soo tak ingin banyak cakap cakap kali ini... So, Bagimana dengan chapter ini Chinguedeul?**

**REVIEW JUSSEYO~~~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desta Soo**

**10-01-2015**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : "LOVE LOVE LOVE"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**-Kim Jongin / Kim Kai**

**Support Cast :**

**-Oh Sehun / Kai's Friend**

**-Luhan / Kai's ex Girlfried**

**-Han Minyoung (OC) / Kyungsoo's Eomma**

**-Do Minjoon (OC) / Kyungsoo's Appa**

**-Kim Jonghyuk (OC) / Jongin's Appa**

**-Yoo Innah (OC) / Jongin's Eomma**

**-And Other! (Seiring berjalannya cerita maka cast akan bertambah!)**

**Genre : Fluffly, Romance, Familly, Little Hurt**

**Length : Chaptered!**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Desta Soo. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Desta Soo lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "Do Kyungsoo adalah siswi 'beasiswa' di sekolah XO HIGH SCHOOL yang sangat membenci kata 'Pem-bully-an'. Tapi, 'Pembully' nomor 1 dikelasnya membantu Ia ketika dirinya sangat membutuhkan uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit sang Ibu. Namun sayang dibalik itu semua, ternyata sang pembully memiliki 'alasan' tertentu saat membantunya!"**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS KAISOO GS FANFICTION... IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I HOPE YOU GO AWAY FROM HERE !**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**DON'T LIKE 'SUMMARY', DON'T READ THE 'STORY' !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5 !**

**.**

**.**

***0* === HAPPY READING === *0***

**.**

**.**

Kai berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk dimejanya setelah bel istirahat berbunyi sekitar satu menit yang lalu, setibanya disamping wanita bermata bulat itu Kai langsung berdehem -seperti biasanya- untuk membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"Ekhem!"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Kai yang sudah berdiri disamping kirinya dengan kedua tangan yang masuk kedalam saku celana seragam siswa miliknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung pada pemuda itu.

"Apa kau membawa bekal lagi?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau memberikannya pada ku?" Kai menadahkan tangan kanannya kearah Kyungsoo. "Anggap saja itu cicilan untuk hutang mu tempo hari." sambungnya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar ucapan Kai yang menghampirinya saat ini karena ingin meminta bekal yang Ia bawa dari rumah pagi tadi. Ia memandang wajah Kai dan telapak tangan besar milik pria itu secara bergantian.

"Cepatlah.. Aku sudah lapar sekarang.." kata Kai.

Kyungsoo membuka suara. "Kenapa kau ingin meminta makan siang ku, eoh? Apa kau tidak bisa membeli makan siang mu dikantin saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak menjawab. Ia langsung membuka tas milik Kyungsoo yang berada dibelakang punggung wanita cantik itu untuk mencari benda yang didalamnya terdapat makanan enak.

"Dapat!" serunya setelah berhasil mengambil kokat bekal milik Kyungsoo dari dalam tas wanita itu.

"Yak! Kembalikan! Kenapa kau mengambil kotak bekal ku, Kai?" ucap Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya dengan melompat-lompat untuk menggapai kotak bekal miliknya yang berada ditangan Kai yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus membuat dua bekal. Satu untuk ku, dan satu untuk mu."

Kyungsoo berhenti melompat-lompat untuk mengambil kotak bekal miliknya setelah mendengar penuturan laki-laki yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Apa? Kenapa seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Tentu harus seperti itu!" ucap Kai. "-Tak ingatkah kau sekarang memiliki hutang pada ku, hm?" tanyanya.

"Aku tau, Kai... Tapi..." Kyungsoo menggantung ucapannya.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Kai.

"I..itu... Eum... Aish! Sudahlah! Bicara dengan mu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." kata Kyungsoo ketus.

"Hey! Justru dengan bicara kepada ku lah masalah mu selesai. Bukankah aku sudah memin-"

"Aku tau! Aku tau!" potong Kyungsoo.

"Jadi...?" tanya Kai ambigu.

"Baiklah!" Kyungsoo menyerah. Ia menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju untuk membuatkan Kai bekal juga setiap harinya dimulai hari ini.

"Bagus!" ucap Kai tanpa ekspresi diwajahnya lalu kemudian keluar dari kelas menuju tempat favorit yang mana hanya boleh dimasuki oleh dirinya dan sang sahabat Oh Sehun. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sekarang hanya bisa memegangi perut datarnya yang tengah lapar saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Jongkook pada teman wanitanya itu ketika melihat Kyungsoo berjalan menuju perpustakaan dilantai dua.

"Jongkook-ya... Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Jongkook berada dihadapannya.

"Apa kau ingin ke perpustakaan?" tanya Jongkook. Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat.

"Boleh aku pergi bersama mu kesana?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan konyol temannya ini. "Tentu saja itu boleh, Jongkook-ya... Ayo kita ke sana sekarang!" seru Kyungsoo lalu kedua orang itu mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka beriringan menuju tempat dimana terdapat banyak ilmu yang berwujud dalam bentuk buku-buku disana.

Mereka masuk ke perpustakaan lalu memilih buku-buku yang perlu mereka baca untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, setelah itu keduanya duduk dikursi paling sudut ruangan untuk membaca buku-buku pelajaran yang telah mereka dapatkan tadi.

Sekitar tiga menit mereka membaca buku yang berada dihadapan masing-masing, Jongkook memanggil Kyungsoo untuk mengajak wanita itu berbicara dengan cara berbisik-bisik, karena memang jika diperpustakaan siswa-siswi yang berkunjung dilarang untuk berbicara telalu keras karena dapat mengganggu konsentrasi pembaca lainnya.

"Kyung..." panggil Jongkook setengah berbisik.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dari padangan buku menjadi pada wajah Jongkook.

"Kenapa?"

"I..tu... Apa kau betah bersekolah disini?" tanya Jongkook pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo mengingat jarak diantara keduanya cukup dekat.

"Aku betah bersekolah disini." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Syukulah jika memang kau betah bersekolah disini." kata Jongkook tersenyum sebentar pada Kyungsoo sebelum kembali membaca buku yang ada dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebentar lalu kembali membaca buku yang berada diatas meja dihadapannya hingga waktu istirahat berakhir yang mana membuat seluruh murid yang sempat berada di perpustakaan untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE LOVE LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

**.**

Hari ini Kyungsoo pergi sekolah dari rumahnya dengan satu _paper bag_ ditangannya yang mana di dalam _paper bag_ itu terdapat dua kotak bekal yang telah Ia buat pagi tadi untuk dirinya dan Kai setelah kesepakatan yang mereka lakukan tiga hari yang lalu didalam kelas.

Seperti biasa, menu yang Kyungsoo buat sebagai bekalnya setiap hari adalah Bibimbap. Bibimbap yang Kyungsoo buat tidak memiliki daging cincang karena memang Bibimbap yang Ia buat hanya terdiri dari sayuran rebus dengan telur setengah matang sebagai pemanis bentuk makanan yang Ia taruh ditengah-tengah diatas nasi putih hangatnya.

Saat jam istirahat berbunyi Kai langsung berjalan menghampiri meja Kyungsoo untuk meminta bekalnya. Setelah itu, pria berkulit tan itu keluar dari kelas tanpa mengucapkan apapun kepada Kyungsoo layaknya orang yang sudah berbaik hati untuk berbagi makanan dengannya.

"Cih! Jika seperti ini terus setiap harinya aku juga akan rugi." ucap Kyungsoo setelah melihat tubuh Kai keluar dari kelas mereka dengan kotak bekal berwarna biru -tanpa gambar Pororo- ditangan kanan pemuda itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku? Hey!" teriak Kyungsoo dikelasnya yang sudah sepi karena memang saat ini seluruh murid disana sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dikantin dan tempat mengasyikkan lainnya yang terdapat disekolah ini.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kota bekal lainnya yang terdapat gambar kartun Pororo diatasnya lalu membukanya dan mulai memakan makanan untuknya sendiri dikelas yang sepi ini seorang diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mendapat bekal lagi, eoh?" tanya Sehun pada Kai saat mendapati sahabatnya itu meletakkan kota bekal berwarna biru seperti biasanya diatas meja dihadapannya.

"Ya.." jawab Kai singkat lalu mulai membuka kotak bekal itu untuk dimakan isinya yang terdapat didalam sana.

Sehun hanya memerhatikan wajah Kai yang akhir-akhir ini sering tersenyum sendiri. Ia jadi heran kenapa sahabatnya ini sering tersenyum sendiri padahal tidak ada hal yang lucu disekitarnya saat itu. Contohnya seperti ini, Kai kini tengah menikmati makannya dengan senyum diwajah tegasnya yang masih dapat Sehun tangkap meskipun senyum itu sangat tipis dan samar.

"Apa bekal ini dari Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Kai tersedak makanannya sendiri setelah mendengat pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Ia segera mengambil air mineral yang berada disampingnya lalu meneguk air itu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit pada tenggotokannya akibat tersedak tadi.

Setelah melihat Kai tidak tebatuk-batuk lagi Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Apa bekal yang kau makan belakangan ini dari Kyungsoo?" ulang Sehun. "Jawab Kai?" paksanya.

"Jika iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kai tanpa menatap wajah Sehun dengan memilih kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Jangan katakan jika kau..."

Kai mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun. "Jika aku kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ah... tidak! Lupakan saja." ucap Sehun. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya untuk melanjutkan permainan yang sedang dimainkannya selama empat hari belakangan ini. Sedangkan Kai, pemuda itu lebih memilih melanjutkan makan siangnya dari pada meminta Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berjalan dilorng rumah sakit MAMA Hospital untuk mengunjungi ibunya yang masih dirawat-inap disana. Setibanya didepan ruangan sang ibu, Ia segera mendorong pintu putih itu lalu masuk kedalam dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang tersedia disamping ranjang ibunya.

"Ibu sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam tangan kanan sang ibu yang tak tertusuk jarum infus.

"Jika kau bertanya seperti itu maka ibu akan menjawab cukup baikkan." jawab ibunya.

"Eh? Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Karena memang luka bekas jahitan operasi beberapa hari yang lalu masih basah, nak... Ibu masih sulit untuk bergerak karena luka itu masih terasa sakit." jelas ibunya.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Ia meletakkan tangan kanan ibunya yang Ia genggam dengan tangan kanannya sendiri untuk menempel dipipi kanannya.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo yang entah dari mana sepertinya mengetahui bahwa anaknya itu memilki seuatu untuk diucapkan.

"Ibu..." panggilnya. "-Apa salah jika Kyunggie menolak untuk membuatkan bekal pada teman Kyunggie yang telah meminjamkan Kyunggie uang untuk operasi pencangkokkan ginjal ibu?" tanyannya.

Minyoung segera menanggapi. "Apa maksud mu, nak?"

"Begini, bu... Teman Kyunggie yang meminjamkan uang untuk operasi ibu kemarin meminta Kyunggie untuk membuatkan dia bekal setiap harinya. Dia bilang hutang Kyunggie akan dikuranginya selama Kyunggie menuruti permintaannya itu. Tapi disisi lain, setelah Kyunggie memberikan dia bekal yang setiap hari Kyunggie bawakan untuknya dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun pada Kyunggie, sekalipun itu ucapan terima kasihnya." jelas Kyungsoo.

Minyoung tersenyum pada puteri semata wayangnya itu sebelum menjawab. "Jika teman mu itu menjanjikan akan mengurangi hutang mu padanya dengan menyuruh mu untuk memberinya bekal setiap hari, maka kau harus menolaknya sayang. Katakan padanya, kau berhutang dalam bentuk uang dan saat membayarnya pun harus berbentuk uang. Mengerti?" tanya ibunya.

"-Anggap saja dengan membawakannya bekal setiap hari itu adalah rasa terima kasih mu padanya karena dia sudah mau meminjami mu uang untuk biaya operasi ibu." sambung ibunya.

"Tapi, bu..."

"Jika kau sudah berterima kasih secara langsung padanya, anggap saja semua itu -bekal yang Kyungsoo beri pada Kai setiap harinya- adalah ucapan terima kasih ibu untuk teman mu itu." ucap sang ibu memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE LOVE LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>::<br>**

**.**

Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah berjalan keluar dari kelas dengan kotak bekal berwarna biru berada ditangannya mencari Kai yang tak biasanya pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa meminta bekal kepadanya lebih dulu.

Kyungsoo betanya kepada murid yang kebetulan lewat didepannya untuk menanyakan dimana ruangan khusus yang sering Kai kunjungin ketika waktu istirahat tiba. Setelah mendengar informasi dari gadis itu Kyungsoo segera memacu langkah kakinya menuju tempat yang diberi tau oleh siswi tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai memainkan salah satu permainan yang terdapat didalam ponsel pintar miliknya dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat kesal. Ia karena sudah tiga kali Ia memainkan permainan itu namun dirinya selalu kalah tanpa menang sekalipun.

"Aish!" desisnya kesal seraya melempar ponsel hitam miliknya diatas meja dengan kasar. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada lalu memandang Sehun yang duduk bersebrangan darinya tengah tersenyum karena berhasil mengakhiri permainan yang hampir satu minggu belakangan ini Ia mainkan.

"Kau menang?" tanya Kai masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

Sehun mengagguk. "Ya, aku menang.. Setidaknya satu minggu adalah waktu terlama bagiku untuk menyelesaikan sebuah permainan disini." ucap Sehun dengan menggoyak-goyangkan ponsel pintar miliknya dengan tangan kanan.

"Aku lapar!" ucap Kai.

Sehun menatap wajah Kai dengan alis terangkat sebelah sebelum bertanya, "Apa Kyungsoo tidak memberi mu bekal hari ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku lupa memintanya tadi. Aku buru-buru kesini karena aku bosan berada dikelas terlalu lama." jawab Kai.

"Boleh aku bertanya pada mu, Kai?"

"Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini selalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo? Maksudku, kau selalu mendekatkan diri dengan gadis itu secara tidak langsung. Ya contohnya dengan memintanya untuk membuatkan mu bekal selama lima hari belakangan ini. Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun akhirnya.

Kai tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sehun diakhir kalimatnya. "Menyukainya kata mu? tentu tidak, Sehun!" ucap Kai tegas.

"Asal kau tau, aku meminjamkannya uang tujuh juta won untuk membayar biaya operasi ibunya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, ya begitulah, aku tak terlalu mengingat waktunya. Dan kau tau di rumah sakit mana ibunya dioperasi?" tanya Kai. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda Ia tidak tau dirumah sakit mana ibu Kyungsoo dioperasi.

"MAMA Hospital... Rumah sakit milik ayah ku." ucap Kai.

"Lalu... Apa alasan mu membantunya, huh? Tidak mungkin kau tulus membantu seseorang, terlebih orang itu sendiri asing bagimu."

Kai membunyikan jarinya pada Sehun karena ucapan sahabatnya itu benar, "BINGO! Alasan aku membantunya karena hanya ingin melihat Ia ketergantungan pada ku saja, tidak lebih! Kau tau aku, kan? Aku suka bermain dengan orang yang berhutang budi pada ku, karena menurut ku orang itu tidak memiliki alasan jika aku meminta sesuatu darinya. Termasuk wanita itu!" ucap Kai santai lalu menyenderkan punggung tegapnya pada sandaran sofa yang Ia duduki tanpa menyadari bahwa saat ini dari arah pintu masuk ruangan mereka yang sudah terbuka sedikit tengah menampakkan Kyungsoo yang berdiri disana dengan telinga yang mendengar penuturan pria tan itu dari awal hingga akhir.

"Jadi alasan mu membantunya hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja, begitu?" tanya Sehun kembali yang sama-sama tidak menyadari kedatangan Kyungsoo disana. Kai menganggukan kepalanya.

"_Jadi dia membantuku hanya ingin membuat aku merasa berhutang budi padanya dan menjadi mainannya? Begitukah? Ohh Kyungsoo... Betapa bodohnya dirimu karena sudah berhasil membuat Kai menipumu secara habis-habisan seperti ini._" ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo menutup kembali pintu ruangan yang sempat Ia buka itu lalu mulai melangkah menjauh dari sana dengan tangan bergetarnya yang masih memegang kotak bekal yang seharusnya sudah berpindah tangan kepada Kai.

"_aku meminjamkannya uang tujuh juta won untuk membayar biaya operasi ibunya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu."  
><em>

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"_kau tau di rumah sakit mana ibunya dioperasi...? MAMA Hospital... Rumah sakit milik ayah ku._"

Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuruni anak tangga saat mengingat kembali ucapan Kai diruangan tadi.

"_Alasan aku membantunya karena hanya ingin melihat Ia ketergantungan pada ku saja, tidak lebih!_"

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk setelah secara tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung dilantai putih itu yang mana membuat isi dari kotak bekal yang sedari tadi Ia pegang erat berhamburan dilantai putih itu diiringi dengan air mata yang perlahan mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata indahnya.

"Kau bodoh Kyungsoo! Kau bodoh! hiks.." rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau mengingat ucapan Jongkook yang melarang mu untuk tidak berhubungan dengannya... hiks.. Dan sekarang... Kau sudah tau siap Kai yang sebenarnya, kan? hikss.. hikss.. Dasar Kyungsoo bodoh!" ucap Kyungsoo yang kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan isakan yang sesekali keluar dari bibir berbentuk harti miliknya karena tak kuasa Ia tahan.

Kyungsoo mulai memunguti nasi serta sayur rebus yang berceceran dilantai putih itu dengan kedua tangannya untuk dimasukkan kembali kedalam kotak bekal berwarna biru tadi.

"_Jika kau sudah berterima kasih secara langsung padanya, anggap saja semua itu adalah ucapan terima kasih ibu untuk teman mu itu._"

Tangisan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi saat mengingat ucapan sang ibu yang berkata dengan senyum manis diwajah cantiknya saat diruangan dimana ibunya dirawat.

"Ibu..." Kyungsoo menangis sesegukan memanggil ibunya dengan kembali mendudukkan dirinya dilantai putih itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun menuju mobil miliknya yang terparkir diparkiran depan XO High School setelah bel pulang berbunyi tujuh menit yang lalu. Rencananya, kedua namja tampan ini akan mengunjungi tempat dimana biasanya mereka berdua menghabiskan akhir pekan dihari sabtu seperti ini.

Mobil Kai melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang tengah sepi menuju tempat dimana biasanya kedua namja tampan itu berlatih menari. Setibanya di bangunan bertuliskan 'Let Out The Best' keduanya turun dari mobil Kai dan berjalan masuk kedalam bangunan yang memiliki banyak coretan dinding karya para penari disana.

"Hai, Kai! Lama tidak berjumpa." ucap seorang laki-laki kepada Kai.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu lagi, Jimin-ah!" seru Kai, lalu berhaigh five dengan teman menarinya itu.

"Naiklah... Ada seseorang yang menunggu mu diatas!" seru Jimin.

"_Seseorang? Siapa?_" tanya Kai dalam hati. Kemudian Ia melangkah menaikki anak tangga yang tak terlalu banyak itu dengan Sehun yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

**CKLEEKK**

Kai membuka pintu kayu yang terdapat coretan bertuliskan 'Let Out The Best Room 2' dibagian depannya yang berdekorasi sangat unik karena dibuat dengan cat _pilox_ dengan berbagai warna dari tangan yang ahli.

Kai melangkah memasuki ruangan itu yang mana langsung disambut oleh senyuman manis dari seorang wanita yang sudah hampir lima bulan ini tak pernah Ia lihat lagi setelah pertemuan mereka disalah satu cafe di London.

"Hai, Kai... Ling time no see!" ucap wanita cantik itu.

Kai kesulitan bernafas sekarang. Ia menatap sosok cantik itu yang sama sekali tidak berubah sedikitpun, malah wanita itu semakin cantik saja saat ini, menurut Kai.

"Lu..han.." ucapnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berdiri didepan sebuah perusahaan yang tengah berkembang pesat saat ini dengan perasaan ragu.

Haruskah Ia melakukan ini?

Haruskan Ia meminta pertolongan pada laki-laki itu?

Haruskah Ia kembali berharap akan hadirnya sosok ayah untuknya?

Haruskah Ia...

Kyungsoo ragu. Ia berdiri diam didepan pintu masuk perusahaan itu selama sepuluh menit untuk memantapkan apa yang akan Ia lakukan beberapa menit lagi bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, sama seperti ketika Ia diajak Jonghyun untuk bertemu di Hotel Moonlight saat pria bermarga Lee itu menawarkan bantuan kepadanya waktu itu.

Ia menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya kasar dan mulai melangkah memasuki bangunan perusahaan itu menuju ruang informasi untuk menanyakan dimana orang 'itu' berada.

"Selamat datang.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" tanya wanita dibalik meja ruang informasi ini pada Kyungsoo.

"A..aku... Ingin bertemu dengan Presedir perusahaan ini." Kyungsoo meremas rok seragamnya saat menjelaskan kedatangannya ke perusahaan ini pada wanita itu.

"Maaf Nona, apa Anda sudah membuat janji dengan beliau? Karena memang orang yang ingin bertemu dengan Presedir perusahaan kami harus memiliki janji terlebih dahulu."

"_Bahkan ingin bertemu dengan mu setelah delapan tahun kita tidak bertemu, aku harus memiliki janji dengan mu dulu._" ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Aku... Belum membuat janji dengan beliau." kata Kyungsoo pelan.

Wanita itu mengamati pakaian Kyungsoo yang masih mengenakan seraga SMA lengkap dengan tas dukung yang terpakai rapi dibelakang punggungnya.

"Maaf Nona, jika ingin bertemu dengan beliau anda harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak bisakah Anda mempertemukan kami sebentar? M-maksud ku, aku ingin bertemu dengan Presedir perusahaan ini sebentar saja. Tolong aku..." pinta Kyungsoo memohon pada wanita itu.

Merasa sedikit kasihan pada Kyungsoo wanita itupun berucap, "Tunggu sebentar, Saya akan menelepon sekertarisnya dulu untuk mengetahui beliau sedang sibuk atau tidak sekarang." ucap wanita tadi. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui.

Ia melihat wanita itu mengangkat telepon putihnya menghubungi seseorang disebrang sana.

"Siapa nama Anda, Nona?" tanya wanita tadi dengan telepon putih itu yang sedikit menjauh dari bibir dan telinganya.

"Do Kyungsoo... Katakan saja bahwa Do Kyungsoo ingin bertemu sebentar dengan beliau." ucap Kyungsoo.

Wanita tadi kembali berkata pada seseorang diseberang sana melalui telepon putih itu lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Anda bisa menemui Presedir diruangannya sekarang... Youngguk-ssi, tolong antar Nona ini keruangan Presedir sekarang." ucap wanita itu pada salah satu petugas keamanan perusahaan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai masih berdiri diam diruangan itu dengan pandangan mata yang menatap wajah Luhan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Luhan, wanita itu melangkah maju menghampiri Kai lalu memeluk tubuh pria berkulit tan itu dengan sedikit mengangkat tumit belakanganya.

"Aku merindukan mu, Kai.." ucap Luhan dalam pelukannya pada tubuh Kai.

Sehun yang melihat kejadian itu langsung mundur kebelakang untuk keluar dari ruangan itu tak lupa menutup pintunya kembali, meninggalkan Kai dan Luhan yang mungkin memerlukan waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan ku, hm?" ucap Luhan lembut yang mampu menyihir Kai untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya dari sisi tubuhnya sendiri untuk membalas pelukan wanita itu.

"Aku... Juga merindukan mu, Han.." ucap Kai pelan.

Luhan mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh tegap Kai yang juga dibalas oleh pemuda berkulit tan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria berusia empat puluh delapan tahun itu tersenyum saat melihat seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian seragam salah satu SMA di Seoul berjalan memasuki ruangannya bersama salah satu penjaga keamanan diperusahaannya ini, senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya adalah senyuman sarat akan kerinduan yang luar biasa besarnya pada sosok wanita remaja bermata bulat itu.

Ia berdiri dari kursi kerjanya berjalan menghampiri wanita muda tadi untuk menyuruhnya duduk disofa yang tersedia ditengah-tengah ruangan ini dengan posisi berhadapan..

"Silahkan duduk..." ucap pria itu.

Kyungsoo menurut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang bersebrangan dengan pria paruh baya itu dengan gerakan sopan. Sedangakan pria tadi tidak pernah melunturkan senyum manis diwajahnya barang satu detikpun untuk Kyungsoo, sosok puteri yang Ia tinggalkan delapan tahun silam.

"Bagaimana kabar mu, Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya pria itu. Dari logat bahasa yang digunakannya untuk memanggil nama Kyungsoo tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun sama seperti terakhir kali Kyungsoo mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya dengan lembut seperti ini.

"Aku baik... Paman." ucap Kyungsoo pelan tapi masih bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran pria didepannya itu.

Hati pria itu mencelos saat mendengar puterinya yang sangat Ia rindukan itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Paman' bukan 'Ayah' seperti dulu. Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sendu.

Mendapati tatapan seperti itu dari orang dihadapannya ini, Kyungsoo segera membuka suaranya berbasa-basi untuk mengetahui bagaimana kabar orang yang sangat Ia rindukan ini.

"Bagaimana dengan kabar Paman sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tentu Kyungsoo tau bahwa kabar laki-laki yang Ia panggil 'Paman' ini baik-baik saja, bahkan sangat baik jika dilihat dari wajah dan tubuhnya yang terlihat sehat dan segar meskipun umurnya hampir memasuki pertengahan abad.

"Aku juga baik." ucap Presedir bernama Do Minjoon itu.

Kyungsoo memainkan tangan-tangan putihnya yang tengah bertautan itu dangan bingung harus memulai dari mana untuk membicarakan apa maksud tujuannya menemui pria ini di perusahaannya.

Lima menit berlalu begitu saja. Keduanya sama-sama diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Kyungsoo sibuk menundukkan kepalanya dengan memainkan jari-jari tangannya yang berada diatas kedua pahanya, sedangkan laki-laki bernama Do Minjoon itu hanya memandangi wajah menunduk Kyungsoo dengan pandangan rindu yang juga disertai dengan pandangan kecewa. Kecewa karena Kyungsoo tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ayah' melainkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Paman'.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan pada ku, nak?" tanya Minjoon.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya ragu untuk menatap wajah laki-laki yang sangat Ia rindukan itu hingga kedua manik mata bulat keduanya bertemu menyalurkan rasa rindu yang amat sangat besar yang tak berhasil diucapkan oleh satu sama lain dari mereka berdua karena sudah delapan tahun lebih tidak bertemu.

"Aku... Aku datang kesini untuk meminta bantuan mu... Paman." ucap Kyungsoo pelan menahan rasa sakit dihatinya saat memanggil ayah kandungnya sendiri dengan sebutan paman. Namun Ia tepis semua rasa sakit itu karena tidak ingin berharap lebih pada laki-laki dihadapannya saat ini yang notabennya adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri yang sudah meninggalkannya dan sang ibu delapan tahun lamanya.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mu, hm? Katakanlah... Aku akan memolong mu." -_Kyungsoo anak ku... _

Minjoon tersenyum lagi pada Kyungsoo saat mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terucap dari bibirnya maupun dalam hatinya.

"Bisakah a..aku meminjam uang paman? Aku memerlukan uang untuk mengganti biaya rumah sakit ibu ku yang aku pinjam dari teman sekolah ku." jelas Kyungsoo.

Mata Minjoon langsung membola mendengar ucapan puteri terkasihnya itu. Raut terkejut langsung tampak diwajahnya disertai tubuhnya yang menegang begitu saja setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

Apa Minyoung sakit parah hingga wanita yang sampai sekarang masih berstatus istrinya itu harus dioperasi?

Apakah kedua wanita yang Ia sayangi ini hidup baik-baik saja setelah delapan tahun Ia tinggali tanpa alasan yang jelas untuk keduanya?

Apakah Minyoung dan Kyungsoo akan memaafkan dirinya yang tidak sepatutnya dimaafkan ini?

Dan berbagai macam pikiran lainnya langsung memenuhi otak Do Minjoon yang selama ini sudah berusaha mencari keberadaan Minyoung dan puterinya ini diseluruh penjuru kota Busan -kota dimana Kyungsoo dilahirkan- namun tidak mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan untuknya. Padahal Ia sudah menyuruh mata-mata yang sangat berpengalaman untuk mengetahui dimana tinggalnya Minyoung dan Kyungsoo setelah Ia pergi meninggalkan rumah sederhana mereka untuk merantau mengejar mimpinya menjadi pengusaha yang sukses seperti saat ini di Seoul.

Kyungsoo melihat laki-laki yang berstatus ayah kandungnya itu diam saja setelah Ia mengatakan maksud tujuannya menemui pria itu adalah untuk meminjam uang sebagai pengganti uang Kai yang dipinjamkan pemuda berkulit tan itu sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Ia kembali membuka suaranya memanggil laki-laki yang duduk tepat dihadapannya itu membuat oria itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Paman... Apa anda mendengar ucapan ku tadi?" tanyanya.

Minjoon tersadar dari fikirannya yang berkecamuk tentang Kyungsoo dan juga Minyoung yang entah hidup seperti apa yang kedua wanita ini jalani tanpa sosok kepala rumah tangga yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti dirinya ini selama delapan tahun terakhir. Ia lalu membuka suaranya untuk menanggapi pertayaan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Ya.. Aku mendengar ucapan mu, nak." kata Minjoon kembali menatap mata bulat yang Ia wariskan pada puteri tersayangnya itu lalu tersenyum manis setelahnya.

"Bisakah aku meminjam uang sepuluh juta won dari mu saat ini?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Do Kyungsoo... Tak taukah kau jika laki-laki yang tengah berada dihadapan mu saat ini akan dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaan mu itu? Minjoon tidak akan meminjamkan uangnya pada mu seperti layaknya seorang yang menyediakan jasa pinjam uang kepada orang lain melainkan Ia akan memberikannya saja kepada puteri kesayangannya sendiri, yaitu Do Kyungsoo, dirimu sendiri.

"Tentu!" Minjoon mengambil kertas cek dari atas mejanya lalu menuliskan jumlah uang yang akan diberikannya pada Kyungsoo lalu mendorong kertas cek yang sudah berisi tulisan tangan serta tanda tangannya sendiri diatas meja untuk diterima Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambil cek itu lalu membulatkan matanya saat mendapati jumah nominal 'Lima Puluh Juta Won' yang tertulis pada lembaran kertas itu sebelum kembali mendorong kertas cek itu diatas meja yang memisahakan jarak diantara keduanya untuk dikembalikan lagi kepada laki-laki itu.

"Maaf paman... Sepertinya anda tidak mendengar jumlah uang yang akan aku pinjam dari mu. Aku hanya ingin meminjam sepuluh juta won saja, tetapi anda malah memberi ku nominal sebanyak itu. Aku tidak mungkin bisa membayar hutang ku padamu nantinya." ucap Kyungsoo menolak secara halus cek yang tadi diberikan oleh Minjoon padanya.

"Itu untuk mu, Kyungsoo... Kau tidak perlu meminjam uang dari ku karena aku ingin memberi mu 'sedikit' uang yang aku miliki karena kau adalah pute-"

"Sepertinya anda salah paham mengenai maksud tujuan ku datang kemari paman.. Aku datang kesini untuk 'meminjam' bukan 'meminta' uang pada mu." Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Minjoon yang hendak mengatakan bahwa Ia adalah puterinya tadi.

"-Anda seperti sibuk sebentar lagi, jadi aku fikir lebih baik aku pergi dari sini sekarang.. Maaf jika aku sudah membuang waktu berharga milik mu, paman.." tambahnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari posisi duduknya untuk keluar dari ruangan ini jika saja Minjoon tidak lebih dulu menghentikan langkahnya dengan menyetujui permintaan Kyungsoo. 'Meminjamkan' uang pada wanita remaja itu bukan untuk 'memberi'.

"Tunggu!" cegah Minjoon memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, Ia ikut berdiri sekarang. "-Aku akan meminjami mu uang itu, tunggulah sebentar." ucapnya.

Minjoon kembali menulis cek baru dengan nominal 'Sepuluh Juta Won' disana lalu memberikannya pada Kyungsoo setelah Ia menandatangani kertas cek tadi.

"Ini..." ucapnya.

Kyungsoo menerima kertas cek itu lalu menatap Do MInjoon sebentar sebelum berucap, "Terima kasih karena sudah mau meminjamkan ku uang mu ini, paman... Aku akan mengembalikan uang ini secepatnya. " Kyungsoo membungkukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dihadapan Minjoon lalu tersenyum kepada pria paruh baya itu sebelum keluar dari ruangan Presedir ini, meninggalkan Minjoon sendirian yang memandang punggung sepit Kyungsoo yang menghilan dari balik pintu ruangannya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Ayah merindukan mu, Kyungsoo... Apa kau tidak merindukan ayah, hm?" airmata Minjoon perlahan mengalir dari kedua mata bulatnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat bahwa Ia merindukan Kyungsoo seperti tadi.

Ia akan melakukan apapun termasuk jika Kyungsoo memerlukan susuatu darinya untuk membantu maka dengan senang hati Ia akan membantu puteri terkasihnya itu seperti saat ini.

Biarlah Kyungsoo menganggap uang sepuluh juta won yang Ia berikan padanya tadi adalah sebuah 'pinjaman', tapi bagi Minjoon, itu adalah sebuah pemberian yang dilakukan tanpa pamri dari seorang ayah kepada seorang anak yang sangat disayanginya.

Do Minjoon sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo... Puteri cantik buah hatinya bersama Han Minyoung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Presedir tadi, Kyungsoo segera menuju tempat sepi untuk melepaskan semua rasa sesak didadanya yang tak sanggup lagi Ia tahan setelah melihat secara langsung sosok ayah yang sangat Ia rindukan berada dihadapannya dalam keadaan sehat dan segar.

Ia menagis tersendu-sendu mengingat betapa kuatnya Ia menahan perasaan agar tidak memeluk sang ayah ketika Ia berada diruangan laki-laki tadi. Sungguh Ia sangat ingin merasakan pelukan ayah kandungnya setelah delapan tahun lebih mereka berdua tidak berjumpa, meskipun itu hanya lima detik.

Isakan memilukan terus keluar dari celah bibir berbentuk hatinya yang sudah Ia tutupi dengan kedua telapak tanganya untuk meredam suara tangisnya agar tidak didengar oleh orang lain yang melintas ditempat sepi ini. Tapi percuma. Sekuat apapun Ia berusaha meredam suara isakannya agar tidak terdengar tapi tetap saja isakan itu keluar dengan cukup keras dari celah bibirnya.

"Kyunggie merindukan mu, ayah.. hikss.. hikss.. hikss.. Kyunggie merindukan mu.." suara pilu itu mampu membuat siapa saja yang mendengarkannya akan ikut meneteskan air matanya saat itu juga. Melihat wajah memerah serta basah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyKAISOODay :* :* :* *muacchhhh~**

**#Happy3rdAnniversaryKAISOOCouple :* :* :* *******muacchhhh~****

**Harapan untuk KAISOO... Semoga kalian tetap menjadi couple yang tak terpisahkan di EXO sampai kapan pun! Selalu menunjukkan kemesraan kalian didepan publik tanpa perasaan canggung sedikitpun.. Dan yang terpenting... Long last untuk hubungan kasih-sayang kalian berdua yang sudah berumur 3 TAHUN ini! **

**#HappyKYUNGSOODay #HappyKAISOODay #Happy3rdAnniversaryKAISOOCouple and #HappyKAIDay :* :* :***

**LONG LAST FOR YOU BOTH !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyKAISOODay semuaaaaa... ^_^ *teriak dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga**

**Semoga chapter ini tidak membuat kalian menangis saat menyambut Hari bahagian KAISOO sebagai salah satu couple di EXO sekarang, yaa?**

**Tidak ingin banyak mengucapkan apapun... Yang jelas Desta Soo ingin kalian menyampaikan keluh-kesah kalian mengenai chapter 5 FF ini..**

**Silahkan isi kolom Review dengan perasaan kalian setelah membaca ceritanya... Makin banyak yang Review, maka Desta Soo akan fast update untuk chapter selanjutnya ;)**

**So... Wanna give me your REVIEW Guys ?**

**.**

**.**

**Desta Soo**

**13-01-2015**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : "LOVE LOVE LOVE"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**-Kim Jongin / Kim Kai**

**Support Cast :**

**-Oh Sehun / Kai's Friend**

**-Luhan / Kai's eks Girlfriend**

**-Lee Jongkook / Kyungsoo's Friend**

**-Han Minyoung (OC) / Kyungsoo's Eomma**

**-Do Minjoon (OC) / Kyungsoo's Appa**

**-Kim Jonghyuk (OC) / Jongin's Appa**

**-Yoo Innah (OC) / Jongin's Eomma**

**-And Other! (Seiring berjalannya cerita maka cast akan bertambah!)**

**Genre : Fluffly, Romance, Familly, Little Hurt**

**Length : Chaptered!**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Desta Soo. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Desta Soo lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "Do Kyungsoo adalah siswi 'beasiswa' di sekolah XO HIGH SCHOOL yang sangat membenci kata 'Pem-bully-an'. Tapi, 'Pembully' nomor 1 dikelasnya membantu Ia ketika dirinya sangat membutuhkan uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit sang Ibu. Namun sayang dibalik itu semua, ternyata sang pembully memiliki 'alasan' tertentu saat membantunya!"**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS KAISOO GS FANFICTION... IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I HOPE YOU GO AWAY FROM HERE !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**DON'T LIKE 'SUMMARY', DON'T READ THE 'STORY' !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***0* === HAPPY READING === *0***

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo telah siap berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan seragam XO High School yang melekat ditubuh rampingnya dengan pas disertai tas punggung berwarna hitam yang berada dibalik punggung sempitnya dengan sepatu putih yang melapisi kedua kakinya dibawah sana. Ia melangkah menuju halte bis terdekat dari rumahnya untuk menunggu bis yang mengarah ke sekolahnya datang.

Saat menunggu kedatangan bis yang akan Ia naikki menuju sekolahnya, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat didepan halte bis yang hanya Kyungsoo sendirian menunggu bis disana yang dipandangi Kyungsoo dengan kernyitan didahinya. Pintu kaca mobil bagian belakang diturunkan oleh pemiliknya yang mana dapat Kyungsoo lihat Lee Jongkook temannyalah yang berada didalam sana.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." panggil pria berkacamata itu pada Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum pada temannya itu.

"Oh.. Jongkook-ah.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri Jongkook yang masih berada didalam mobil itu.

"Kau akan berangkat ke sekolah, kan?" tanya Jongkook. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "-Ayo.. Pergi bersama ku saja." sambungnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah Jongkook-ah, aku naik bis yang mengarah ke sekolah kita saja. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu." ucap Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum pada Jongkook.

"Kau teman ku kan?" tanya Jongkook.

"Eh? Tentu saja aku teman mu, Jongkook-ah.." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu ayo naik. Kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama." ajak Jongkook. Kyungsoo hendak menolaknya lagi namun Jongkook segera membukakan pintu mobil itu lalu menggeser tubuhnya kesamping untuk memberi ruang Kyungsoo untuk duduk disampingnya.

Kyungsoo ragu, tapi setelah melihat Jongkook tersenyum padanya Ia pun memilih untuk masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk disamping Jongkook.

"Kita berangkat Paman.." kata Jongkook pada supir pribadi keluarganya. Laki-laki yang berada dibalik kemudi supir itu mengangguk lalu melajukan mobil hitam itu menuju sekolah anak majikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongkook keluar dari mobil hitam mewah itu setelah tiba didepan pagar sekolah mereka. Kyungsoo kembali mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Jongkook yang sudah mengajaknya untuk pergi kesekolah bersama tanpa terlambat sedikitpun.

Mereka berjalan masuk kedalam bangunan XO High School menuju kelas masing-masing sebelum berpisah saat keduanya sudah sampai dikelas 2-C dimana kelas Jongkook berada.

Kyungsoo melangkah menuju kelasnya lalu mendudukkan diri dikursi miliknya. Setelah mengeluarkan buku tulis miliknya untuk pelajaran pertama, Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang tepatnya kearah kursi milik Kai yang terlihat kosong tanpa ada tas atau apapun peralatan lainnya diatas meja itu.

"_Apa dia tidak sekolah?_" tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati saat mendapati meja paling sudut belakang ruang kelasnya kosong tanpa ada Kai duduk disana.

Kyungsoo kembali menghadap kedepan tepatnya rombongan teman kelasnya masuk dengan langkah terbirit-birit karena dibelakang meraka Jung sonsaengnim tengah berjalan memasuki kelas mereka.

"Kalian ini.. Bukannya belajar karena sebentar lagi kalian akan ulangan semester pertama tapi kalian malah keluyuran keluar kelas saat jam pelajaran sudah tiba." ucap Jung sonsaengnim dengan wajah kesalnya menatap satu-persatu siswa-siswi kelas 2-A yang baru masuk kelas berbarengan denganya tadi.

"Sekarang keluarkan buku pelajaran kalian. Kita mulai belajarnya!" seru Jung sonsaengnim.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE LOVE LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Kai merasa terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah gorden kamarnya yang membuat Ia mau tak mau harus membuka matanya dengan tangan yang menghalau cahaya matahari mengenai wajahnya.

"Eugh... Jam berapa ini?" tanya Kai entah pada siapa. Ia membalik tubuhnya lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya dari atas kepala sampai kakinya berniat untuk melanjutkan tidur tampannya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Tuan muda, Nyonya ingin bertemu dengan anda sekarang." ucap salah satu pelayan wanita yang bekerja dirumah Kai yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Kai untuk membangunkannya..

Kai tidak bergerak. Ia masih tetap pada posisinya meskipun Ia mendengar ketukan pintu dan suara dari pelayannya itu dari luar kamar yang mengatakan bahwa ibunya ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang.

"Tuan muda.." pelayan itu kembali mengetuk pintu dengan memanggil tuan mudanya itu berharap sang tuan muda segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa Jongin belum bangun?" tanya Yoo Innah -ibunya Kai- yang baru saja berjalan menghampiri pelayan itu didepan kamar Kai.

"Maafkan saya, Nyonnya.. Sepertinya Tuan muda masih tidur sekarang." kata pelayan itu yang tak mendapatkan hasil saat disuruh membangunkan Kai yang masih tertidur didalam kamarnya padahal sekarang sudah jam sebelas lebih.

"Kau kembalilah bekerja. Biar aku yang membangunkan Jongin.." ucap Innah pada pelayan itu. Pelayan tadi membungkuk sebentar lalu meninggalkan majikannya yang berdiri didepan kamar putera semata wayangnya untuk kembali bekerja.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Jongin... Ini ibu nak. Apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya Innah masih didepan pintu kamar Kai.

"Ibu masuk ya, nak..!" serunya saat tak mendapat sahutan dari dalam sana. Innah membuka pintu kamar puteranya yang disambut dengan keadaan remang-remang karena memang gorden kamar itu masih tertutup rapat tanpa berniat mengajak cahaya matahari masuk untuk menerangi kamar itu.

Innah menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendapati selimut tebal itu menutupi seluruh tubuh Kai dari atas kepala hingga kaki ketika Ia menolehkan pandangannya keatas ranjang. Ia berjalan menuju jendela kamar Kai untuk membuka gordennya, lalu...

**Srekkk... Srekkk...**

Cahaya matahari yang sudah menyinari seluruh penjuru kata Seoul akhirnya masuk juga kedalam kamar Kai untuk berbagi sinarnya.

Tubuh yang tertutup oleh selimut tebal itu perlahan bergerak-gerak setelah merasakan panas dari arah belakangnya. Kai mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menoleh kebelakang punggungnya dimana gorden jendelanya yang sudah terbuka lebar menampakkan cahaya cerah dari matahari yang besinar.

"Ah ibu... Tutup kembali gordennya. Aku masih mengantuk, bu." ucap Kai saat mendapati ibunya berdiri disana.

"Ayolah Jongin.. Ini sudah jam sebelas, nak. Kau sudah tidak bersekolah hari ini, dan sekarang kau masih ingin menyambung tidur mu itu, huh?" tanya ibunya seraya berjalan mengampiri Kai yang masih berada diatas ranjang dengan selimut yang kembali menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku mengantuk bu, jam sebelas juga masih terlalu pagi untuk ku bangun.. Biarkan aku tidur lagi bu.." ucap Kai dari balik selimut itu yang entah bisa didengar oleh Innah atau tidak karena suara Kai terlalu kecil saat mengucapkan itu.

"Bangunlah nak.. Ibu bisa memakmlumi jika kau tidak bersekolah hari ini, tapi setidaknya kau harus bangun sekarang, Jongin.." ucap ibunya. Innah menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh anaknya itu yang mana juga ditarik langsung oleh Kai karena dia masih ingin tidur sekarang.

"Biarkan aku tidur, bu.. Semalam aku baru tidur jam dua pagi. Jadi sekarang biarkan aku tidur bu.." rengek Kai pada ibunya.

Innah berhenti menarik selimut itu yang digantinya dengan pukulan pada lengan kanan Kai.

**PLAKK**

"Bangun sekarang, Jongin! Siapa suruh kau semalam tidur jam dua, huh? Itu salah mu sendiri karena kau baru pulang jam seperti itu kerumah ini. Memangnya kau kemana semalaman, hah?" tanya Innah dengan kedua tangannya yang berada dipinggangnya.

"Aku ke apartemen Luhan, bu. Luhan baru kembali ke Seoul dan Ia meminta ku untuk menemaninya sampai Ia tertidur. Kami juga melepas rindu kami semalam." ucap Kai.

**PLAKK**

Sekali lagi Innah memukul lengan kanan Kai yang mana membuat pria berkulit tan itu langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya untuk duduk dan mengadu kesakitan pada ibunya.

"Sakit, bu..." ucap Kai sambil mengusap lengannya yang dipukul Innah.

"Kau itu masih kecil Jongin! Kau tidak meng'iya-iya'kan Luhan semalam, bukan?" tanya Innah.

"Yaampun ibu... Maksud ku 'melepas rindu kami semalam' itu bukan berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Aku dan Luhan hanya duduk sambil bercerita tentang kejadian-kejadian yang kami alami setelah kami berpisah lima bulan yang lalu. Tidak lebih." jelas Kai.

Innah memicingkan matanya menatap Kai dengan curiga.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguhkan, Jongin?" tanya Innah kembali. Kai menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ibu percaya pada mu. Tapi sekarang kau tetap harus bangun, Jongin! Sedari tadi pagi kami menunggu mu untuk sarapan bersama, tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun malah lebih memilih tidur dari pada sarapan bersama kami dan pergi ke sekolah."

"Sekolah?" gumam Kai. Ia segera menolehkan pandangannya kepada jam kecil yang berada dinakas samping tempat tidurnya lalu segera bangun dari ranjang setelah melihat angka pada jam itu yang menunjukkan jam sebelas lewat sepuluh menit disana.

"Ibu aku harus sekolah... Kenapa ibu tidak membangunkan ku dari tadi.." ucap Kai menyalahkan ibunya karena tidak dibangunkan pagi-pagi untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Ada tiga pelayan dirumah ini yang sedari jam enam tadi mengetuk pintu kamar mu untuk membangunkan mu, tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun Jongin. Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan bahwa jam sebelas juga masih terlalu pagi untuk mu bangun, heum? Kenapa kau menyalahkan ibu jika kau tidak sekolah hari ini, eoh!" ucap Innah dengan intonasi suara yang kesal disana. Ia heran pada putera semata wayangnya ini kenapa suka sekali tidur padahal hari ini Ia harus sekolah.

Kai terdiam sebentar lalu bergumam '_Kyungsoo_' pelan sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi kesekolah.

Innah menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aneh putera satu-satunya itu sebelum keluar dari kamar Kai menuju ruang tengah dibawah sana untuk menonton acara favoritnya ditelevisi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru sambil memasang kancing pada seragam luar sekolahnya. Ia sudah rapi dan berniat pergi ke sekolah sekarang. Belum sampai Kai dipintu utama rumah mewah itu untuk keluar menuju sekolahnya, Innah memanggil Kai yang mana membuat pemuda yang mengambil langkah besar menuju pintu itu berhenti seketika.

"Jongin!" panggil Innah. "-Kau mau kemana nak? Ke sekolah, huh? Ini sudah jam berapa, Kim Jongin..?" Inna menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang sofa yang Ia duduki untuk melihat kearah Kai yang berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Aku harus sekolah, bu... Lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak masuk sama sekali, kan?"

Innah terkekeh mendengar ucapan anaknya itu. "'Terlambat' kata mu? Ini sudah siang Jongin dan kau ingin datang kesekolah dengan alasan 'terlambat'?" tanya Innah. Kai mengangguk.

"Ayolah boy... Kau tidak usah sekolah dulu hari ini. Temani ibu menonton televisi saja seharian ini." ucap Innah.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin pergi ke sekolah sekarang. Aku pamit bu..." Kai berjalan keluar rumah tanpa menoleh lagi pada ibunya yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Sial! Kenapa aku bisa kesiangan seperti ini? Aish! Menyusahkan saja." rutuk Kai pada dirinya sendirinya saat Ia baru masuk kedalam mobil sportnya. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah jika saja ponsel yang berada dikursi sebelah kanannya tidak bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk dibenda berwarna hitam itu.

"_Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu sekarang. Datanglah ke apartemen ku. Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan pada mu._"

Kai membaca pesan dari Luhan dan segera melajukan mobil sportnya menuju apartemen mantan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kelas 2-D dimana kelas Sehun -sahabat Kai- berada untuk menanyakan mengenai keberadaan Kai saat ini. Ia sudah bertekad untuk segera membayarkan hutangnya pada Kai agar Ia tidak berhubungan lagi dengan pemuda berkulit tan itu yang teryata hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja ketika Ia meminjamkan uang miliknya beberapa minggu yang lalu sebagai biaya operasi ibu Kyungsoo.

Setibanya didepan pintu bertuliskan kelas 2-D diatas sana, Kyungsoo segera menengokkan kepalanya kedalam kelas yang mana sudah kosong tidak ada seorangpun disana karena memang saat ini adalah waktu istirahat pertama sekolah mereka.

Tak mendapati Sehun dikelasnya, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kantin yang mana Ia fikir Sehun pasti berada disana.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin, Kyungsoo segera menolehkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kantin ketika Ia sudah berada didepan pintu masuk kantin untuk mencari Sehun.

"Disana!" ucap Kyungsoo saat mendapati posisi Sehun yang duduk sendirian disalah satu kursi disebelah kanan kantin luas ini. Ia berjalan menuju meja dimana Sehun berada tanpa memperhatikan bahwa ada salah satu siswi yang sudah menyiapkan kaki sebelah kanannya untuk menghalang langkah kaki Kyungsoo dan membuatnya jatuh kelantai ketika Ia berjalan melewati meja yang dihuni oleh dua wanita cantik itu.

**BUGHH**

Kyungsoo jatuh tersungkur dilantai dengan posisi duduk yang cukup memalukan yang membuat semua pasang mata yang ada dikantin menatap dirinya.

"Woah... Siswi 'beasiswa' kita datang kekantin hari ini. Apa dia akan makan disini? Atau hanya meminta makanan sisa didapur kantin pada bibi penjual untuk makan siangnya?" ucap siswi yang memangkah kaki Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo jatuh tadi dengan nada mengejek.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan berusah mengontrol emosinya agar tidak mudah tersulut oleh ucapan dan kelakuan wanita itu yang membuat Ia terjatuh seperti ini. Kyungsoo berdiri dengan sedikit menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang sempat menyentuh lantai saat Ia terjatuh tadi sebelum menatap wanita yang memangkahnya tadi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Maafkan aku Boomi-ssi.. Aku terlalu terburu-buru tadi jadi tidak melihat jika ada kaki mu dibawah sana. Maaf.." ucap Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum pada Boomi si pelaku yang membuat Ia jatuh tadi.

Boomi tersenyum miring. Ia melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo untuk menatap wanita bermata bulat itu dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Menjijikkan!" desis Boomi. "-Kenapa harus gadis miskin seperti mu yang mendapat beasiswa dan harus bersekolah disini, eoh? Semenjak kau masuk ke sekolah ini semuanya berubah. Terutama Kai yang selalu berpihak kepada mu!" ucap Boomi yang merendahkan nada bicaranya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Kyungsoo. Bukan untuk meminta maaf setelah mendengar ucapan Boomi tadi tapi karena Ia tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan Boomi dan teman satunya lagi yang bernama Hayoung yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk ikut membully dirinya.

Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya untuk menghampiri Sehun yang masih duduk disana sendirian tapi baru selangkah Ia berjalan maju Boomi sudah menarik rambutnya yang membuat Kyungsoo berucap kesakitan.

"Akh! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh! Akh! Sakit Boomi-ssi.. Lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo berucap sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Boomi dari rambut hitam panjangnya yang membuat Ia kesakitan.

"Rasakan ini Do Kyungsoo! Ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan kepada kami!" Boomi semakin menarik rambut Kyungsoo dengan kuatnya yang membuat seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana menatap wajah kesakitan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan ingin menolong.

**BRAAKKKK**

Meja disudut sebelah kanan kantin terbalik bergitu saja setelah Sehun menendang tiang penyanggahnya dengan kaki kanan miliknya lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Semua siswa-siswi yang berada disana menatap wajah dingin Sehun yang berjalan menghampiri Boomi dan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Lepaskan tangan mu!" ucap Sehun dingin setelah Ia berdiri dihadapan Boomi dan Kyungsoo.

Boomi melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Kyungsoo lalu menundukkan kepalanya takut saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Sehun yang meskipun terlihat dingin tapi Boomi tau mata itu menyiratkan amarah yang ditahan.

Kyungsoo mengusap kepalanya yang kesakitan akibat tarikan jambakan Boomi pada rambutnya tadi. Ia merapikan sebentar rambutnya lalu menatap Sehun yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"A-ada yang i-ngin aku tanyakan padamu.. -S-sehun-ssi." kata Kyungsoo gugup saat melihat wajah Sehun dihadapannya.

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannyaa dari Boomi menjadi pada Kyungsoo.

"B-bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengedipkan kedua matanya sekali sebelum berjalan keluar dari kantin tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kyungsoo melihat Sehun yang berjalan keluar kantin langsung menyusul pemuda berkulit putih itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakankan?" tanya Sehun langsung saat keduanya sudah berada dilorong kelas dilantai dua.

Kyungsoo memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Ia bingung harus memulai bertanya kepada pemuda dihadapannya ini bagaimana.

"Hey!" seru Sehun.

"_Ish! Tidak Kai tidak Sehun mereka sama saja tidak pernah menyebutkan namaku ketika berbicara!_" kata Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"A-aku... A-apa kau tau kenapa Kai tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sehun.

"Ada apa?" bukannya menjawab Sehun balik bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku memiliki hal yang harus disampaikan padanya." ucap Kyungsoo seraya menurunkan pandangannya dari wajah Sehun menatap lantai yang mereka pijak.

"Bicaralah denganya besok. Mungkin Kai masuk kembali esok hari." ucapnya. Setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan saat melihat Sehun yang berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya. Ia juga melangkah menuju kelasnya sendiri bersiap untuk mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya meskipun waktu istirahat masih lima belas menit lagi untuk berakhir.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE LOVE LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Kai berjalan menyusuri lorong apartemen yang terletak di daerah Gangnam tempat dimana apartemen milik Luhan berada. Ia tiba didepan pintu apartemen Luhan dan langsung menekan bel yang tersedia disana untuk memberitau bahwa Ia telah sampai.

Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya dan tersenyum manis kepada Kai sambil mengajak pemuda berkulit tan itu untuk masuk.

"Apa kau membolos demi ku, Kai?" tanya Luhan saat melihat pakaian yang dipakai Kai saat itu adalah seragam sekolah XO High School.

Kai mengamati arah mata Luhan yang menatap tubuhnya -lebih tepatnya menatap pakaiannya.

"Oh! Ini... Aku-"

"Apa kau masih mencintai ku?" tanya Luhan memotong ucapan Kai. Ia menatap mata Kai penuh.

Kai balas menatap mata mantan kekasihnya itu dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat.

"Apa kau masih mencinta ku, Kai?" ulang Luhan.

"A-aku..."

Luhan menanti jawaban dari Kai.

"Aku..."

**_Drrttt... Drrttt..._**

Ponsel milik Luhan bergetar yang mana membuat pemiliknya langsung mengambil benda berwarna pink itu untuk mengangkat panggilan dari ibunya dengan sedikit menjauh dari posisi Kai berdiri memasuki kamarnya.

Kai melihat Luhan meninggalkannya memasuki kamar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap lantai putih apartemen Luhan dengan pandangan kosong.

"_Apa aku masih mencintainya?_" tanya Kai dalam hati. "_-Apa aku masih mencintai Luhan saat ini?_" Kai melamun memikirkan hatinya sendiri.

Luhan kembali berdiri dihadapan Kai setelah mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa Ia sudah berada di Seoul saat ini. Ia menatap wajah Kai yang melamun lalu membuka suara membuat Kai sedikit tersentak dari acara melamunnya.

"Ayo duduk!" seru Luhan. Kai mengikuti Luhan duduk disofa ruang tengah apartemennya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan pada ku, Han?" tanya Kai pada Luhan yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke apartemen wanita bermata rusa itu.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya untuk ditunjukkan kepada Kai.

"Tara... Kau lihat itu? Cantik bukan?" tanya Luhan pada Kai dengan senyum senangnya.

Kai mengamati benda yang melingkar dijari manis tangan kanan Luhan. "_Bukankah itu...?_" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda dijari manis Luhan untuk menatap wanita itu.

"Itu..." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya... Ini cincin yang kau beri pada ku saat pertama kali kita berkencan. Aku masih menyimpanya Kai." kata Luhan yang sekarang juga memandangi cincin emas putih berdesain elegant dengan permata berukuran sedang ditengah cincin yang berada dijari manisnya.

"Kau masih menyimpannya?" tanya Kai lagi. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku masih mencintai mu." jawab Luhan cepat.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan satu sama lain untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Luhan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai dengan mata yang tertutup untuk mencium pria itu. Sedangkan Kai hanya memandangi wajah Luhan dengan mata terpejam yang perlahan mendekat kearah wajahnya sebelum Ia membuang wajahnya menghindari bibir Luhan yang akhirnya hanya mencium pipinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan setelah Ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipi Kai.

Kai tidak menjawab. Ia tetap menatap layar televisi yang berada dihadapanya tanpa berniat menatap Luhan sedikitpun.

"Apa sudah ada wanita lain yang berhasil mengganti posisi ku dihati mu?"

Kai langsung menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Luhan.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Lupakan!" ucap Luhan dengan wajahnya yang sudah terlihat _bad mood_ saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongkook berdiri didepan kelasnya menunggu Kyungsoo keluar dari kelas 2-A. Ia sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun lalu kembali menatap kearah pintu kelas Kyungsoo saat melihat temannya itu keluar dari sana.

"Kyungsoo!" seru Jongkook.

Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Jongkook lalu bertanya, "Jongkook-ah, ada apa?"

Jongkook tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo. "Kau mau pulang, kan?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "-Ayo.. Kita pulang bersama." ucap Jongkook.

"Eh? Oh.. Tidak usah Jongkook-ah, aku bisa naik bis nanti. Kau tidak usah mengantar ku lagi." tolak Kyungsoo halus karena dia tidak ingin merepotkan Jongkook lain.

"Aku teman mu, bukan?"

Kembali Jongkook mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah juga.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dilantai bawah yang mana sudah menampakkan laki-laki yang tadi Kyungsoo ketahui adalah supir pribadi keluarga Lee.

Keduanya langsung masuk kedalam mobil hitam itu untuk mengantar Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu barulah Jongkook pulang kerumahnya.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE LOVE LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan hati yang berdo'a semoga Kai hari ini masuk ke sekolah dan Ia bisa cepat membayar hutangnya pada pemuda itu agar Ia bisa bebas dan tidak merasa berhutang budi pada Kai lagi. Ia memasuki kelasnya dan mendapati meja Kai kosong seperti kemarin tanpa ada apapun diatas sana yang membuat Kyungsoo mendesah lesu setelahnya.

"_Kenapa kau tidak masuk, Kai? Datanglah ke sekolah agar aku bisa membayar hutang ku pada mu._" kata Kyungso dalam hati.

Kyungsoo duduk dikursi dengan wajah lesunya, tak lama setelah itu kelas menjadi penuh karena siswa-siswi yang tadinya berada diluar kelas berjalan masuk kedalam kelas saat melihat Choi sonsaengnim memasuki kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat tiba. Kyungsoo masih mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh Choi sonsaengnim tadi sebagai pekerjaan rumah mereka. Ia tidak membawa bekal hari ini jadilah waktu istirahat seperti saat ini digunakannya untuk mengerjakan tugas, -bermaksud untuk mengalihkan rasa laparnya.

Saat sedang mengerjakan soal-soal itu salah satu teman sekelas Kyungsoo menegur wanita bermata bulat itu untuk mengajaknya kekantin.

"Kyungsoo-ya.. Ayo ke kantin." ajak siswi berambut hitam pendek itu yang bernama Joohyun.

"Ah.. Terima kasih Joohyun-ah, tapi aku tidak ke kantin. Aku mengerjakan soal-soal ini saja. Silahkan kau kekantin bersama yang lainnya." balas Kyungsoo pada teman sekelasnya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh.. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ke kantin ya.." Joohyun melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo lalu berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin.

_**Krruukk... Krruukk...**_

Perut datar Kyungsoo berbunyi. Wanita cantik bermata bulat itu memegangi perutnya lalu berkata, "Maaf... Aku tidak membawa bekal hari ini, jika harus ke kantin maka aku akan membuang uang ku percuma.. Kita tahan bersama sampai waktu pulang sekolah tiba, oke? Lalu setelah itu akan makan banyak saat tiba dirumah nanti." kata Kyungsoo pada perutnya yang keroncongan berusaha mengajak kompromi. Ia kembali mengerjakan soal-soal didepannya dengan sesekali memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi karena lapar.

Memang mulai dari kemarin Kyungsoo sudah mulai menghemat biaya pengeluaran jajannya karena ingin dikumpulkan untuk memudahkan Ia dalam membayar hutang pada Paman Minjoo, -ayahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Kyungsoo segera mengemasi peralatan belajarnya dan segera keluar sekolah untuk mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu yang cukup memberinya uang untuk membayar hutangnya pada Paman Minjoon -ayahnya- dan juga untuk biaya makan dirinya beserta sang ibu sehari-hari.

Ia kesana kemari memasuki kedai satu ke kedai lainnya maupun toko satu ke toko lainnya yang difikirnya membutuhkan tenaga kerja bantuan. Ketika Ia memasuki salah satu toko yang menjual berbagai macam jenis kue, Ia ditolak karena memang toko itu sedang tidak mencari karyawan baru ataupun pekerja paruh waktu.

Kyungsoo tidak menyerah. Ia kembali memasuki toko-toko lainya seperti toko penjual permen, coklat, hingga toko-toko baju yang Ia fikir sedang memerlukan pekerja paruh waktu. Namun nihil. Semua toko-toko itu tidak sedang memerlukan pekerja paruh waktu satupun.

Ketika Ia berjalan melewati sebuah kedai rumah makan Ia melihat sebuah lowongan pekerjaan yang tertempel dikaca pintu masuk kedai itu.

"Dapat!" gumam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendapatkan pekerjaan paruh waktunya di rumah makan itu sebagai pencuci piring. Ia langsung bekerja hari itu juga karena uang yang akan diberikan oleh rumah makan itu cukup menggiurkan dengan balasan Ia harus mencuci piring kotor yang sangat banyak karena memang rumah makan itu adalah rumah makan pinggir jalan yang menjadi favorit dikalangan warga menengah kebawah.

Sesekali Kyungsoo mengelap peluh didahinya dan kembali mencuci piring-piring kotor didepannya dengan senyum semangat miliknya. Satu piring bersih maka piring-piring kotor lainnya akan datang untuk dicuci oleh Kyungsoo.

Ketika semua piring yang kotor telah Ia cuci bersih, pemilik rumah makan itu segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memberikan uang duapuluh ribu won kepadanya.

"Kerja mu cepat juga nak, ini upah mu hari ini." kata wanita itu seraya mengulurkan uang duapuluh ribu won untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senyum senang lalu menatap wanita didepannya itu kemudian berucap, "Terima kasih, bibi..." ucapnya.

Wanita itu mengangguk lalu berkata kembali, "Bisakah besok kau datang kembali kesini? Aku sangat memerlukan bantuan mu untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor disini."

"Benarkah aku boleh bekerja disini kembali besok, bibi?" wanita itu mengangguk.

"Tentu." jawabnya.

"Ah.. Terima kasih banyak bibi. Iya, aku akan datang kemari lagi besok untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor disini. Terima kasih banyak bibi." ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk beberapa kali hingga pemilik kedai itu meninggalkannya untuk masuk kedalam dan melayani para pembeli dikedai miliknya itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan kedai rumah makan itu untuk mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu lainnya.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE LOVE LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Jum'at berganti hari menjadi Sabtu. Hari ini Kai sudah kembali bersekolah seperti biasanya. Ia masuk kedalam kelas dengan wajah dingin seperti biasanya lalu mendudukan dirinya dikursi paling belakang yang menjadi tempat duduknya.

Kyungsoo yang kebetulan baru datang langsung masuk kedalam kelas dan melihat Kai yang sudah duduk dikursinya dengan kepala yang diletakkan diatas meja menghadap dinding. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu segera mendudukkan dirinya dikursinya sendiri karena sebentar lagi pelajaran Victoria saem akan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Victoria saem saat guru cantik itu baru selesai merapikan peralatan mengajarnya diatas meja dan bersiap untuk keluar dari kelas 2-A membiarkan murid-muridnya beristirahat.

"Saem.." panggil Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Kyungsoo... Ada apa?" tanya Victoria ramah.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan pada mu, saem... Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita keruangan ku. Kita bicara disana saja." ajak Victoria.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya Victoria setelah Ia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi ruang guru miliknya dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Begini saem... Aku tahu jika aku bersekolah disini baru satu bulan lebih, itupun karena beasiswa yang diberikan oleh pemilik sekolah ini kepada ku."

"Lalu?" tanya Victoria yang sepertinya tidak sabar mendengar maksud Kyungsoo padanya.

"Aku ingin berhenti bersekolah disini, saem." ucapnya. Victoria langsung menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak betah bersekolah disini?"

"Bukan seperti itu, saem.." Kyungsoo segera menanggapi pertanyaan Victoria. "-Aku... Aku hanya tidak mampu untuk membayar biaya sekolah disini, saem.." sambung Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau mendapatkan beasiswa, Kyungsoo-ya... Kau bersekolah disini secara gratis sampai hari kelulusan mu tiba nanti."

"Aku mengerti, saem.. Tapi aku tidak bisa bersekolah disini... Aku memiliki alasan sendiri, saem.." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku.." ucapnya.

"Ada apa, hm? Ceritalah pada ku, aku harap bisa membantu mu Kyungsoo-ya.." kata Victoria lembut berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo untuk tetap bersekolah disini.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Maafkan aku saem tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada mu.." Kyungsoo mengatakan itu dengan suara yang bergetar lalu Ia mengeluarkan amplop dari saku blazer seragam sekolahnya kemudian diletakkannya diatas meja yang memisahkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Victoria.

"Apa itu?" tanya Victoria pada Kyungsoo.

"Itu adalah uang ganti rugi ku untuk seragam yang aku pakai selama bersekolah disini, saem. Aku tahu uang itu tidak cukup untuk membayar biaya seragam sekolah ini tapi setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan ini saem." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, seragam sekolah itu memang disediakan untuk siswa-siswi yang bersekolah disini. Kau tidak harus membayar uang seragam mu itu." tolak Victoria.

"Jika memang seperti itu, anggap saja ini sebagai biaya selama aku bersekolah disini."

"Itu juga tidak bisa Kyungsoo."

"Kalu begitu... Anggap saja itu adalah biaya ujian semester satu yang dua bulan lagi akan berlangsung, saem.."

"Kyungsoo.."

"Terima kasih, saem..." potong Kyungsoo. "-Aku senang memiliki walikelas seperti diri mu yang menyayangi anak muridnya." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Victoria dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Victoria segera menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang masih berada diatas mejanya.

"Aku tidak akan menganggap mu pernah berhenti dari sekolah ini. Kau murid didikan ku. Aku anggap kau hanya cuti belajar karena suatu alasan. Kapanpun kau ingin kembali kesini, kami masih menerima mu Kyungsoo-ya.. Karena kau adalah murid berprestasi yang harus kami pertahankan untuk bersekolah disini." ucap Victoria tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum haru didepan walikelasnya itu lalu menganggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan Victoria padanya.

"Terima kasih banyak, saem.." ucap Kyungsoo. Ia berdiri dari kursi itu lalu membungkuk hormat pada Victoria dan berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

Kyungsoo mengetikkan beberapa kata diponsel hitam miliknya untuk seseorang diseberang sana yang sangat ingin Ia temui sedari kemarin-kemarin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan khusus untuk dirinya dan Sehun dengan langkah malas disertai wajah lesunya. Sehun yang sudah duduk disofa berwarna marun itu menatap wajah Kai dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Sehun sesaat setelah Kai duduk dihadapannya.

Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Ia lebih memilih membaringkan dirinya disofa panjang itu dengan posisi memunggungi Sehun.

"Hey! Kai! Ada apa dengan mu, eoh?" tanya Sehun lagi. Kembali Kai mengabaikan Sehun. Ia tidak menjawab ataupun memberi gerakan pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mendengus kesal karena sahabatnya itu mengabaikannya.

_**Drrttt.. Drrttt.. Drrttt..**_

Getaran ponsel itu membuat Sehun segera merogoh saku celananya untuk mengecek ponsel miliknya. Bukan. Bukan ponselnya yang bergetar tadi.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai yang masih berbaring memunggunginya.

"Hey Kim Kai, ponsel mu bergetar." ucap Sehun cuek. Kai tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidur dari pada menanggapi pesan masuk didalam ponselnya.

"Aku harap itu bukan dari Kyungsoo yang mengirimi mu pesan masuk disana!" kata Sehun.

Kai membuka matanya saat mendengar Sehun menyebut nama 'Kyungsoo' dalam perkataannya tadi. Ia langsung duduk disofa marun itu menatap Sehun sebentar sebelum mengambil ponsel hitam yang berada disaku celana seragamnya.

_'Temui aku ditaman halaman bawah sekarang. -Kyungsoo'_

Kai membaca pesan masuk pada ponselnya yang mana ternyata adalah pesan dari Kyungsoo yang mengajaknya untuk bertemu ditaman halaman bawah sekolah mereka.

"Aku yang memberikan nomor ponsel mu padanya karena sedari kemarin-kemarin Ia terus mencari mu." ucap Sehun tanpa menatap Kai.

Kai segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan langsung berjalan keluar untuk menemui Kyungsoo ditaman halaman bawah sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berhenti berlari saat dirinya sudah tiba ditaman sekolah mereka dan melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk dengan kepala menunduk dikursi putih tak jauh darinya berdiri. Ia mengatur nafasnya untuk tidak terdengar tersenggal-senggal karena memang setelah mendapat pesan dari Kyungsoo tadi Ia segera berlari dengan langkah panjang untuk cepat sampai ditaman halaman bawah dan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Ia berdehem sebentar sambil merapikan pakaiannya lalu mulai melangkah menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan wajah dingin seperti biasanya disertai salah satu tangannya yang masuk kedalam saku celana seragam siswa miliknya.

"Ekhem!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menoleh kearah kiri dimana sumber suara tadi berasal.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian berdiri untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Kai.

"Hm. Ada apa kau mengajak ku bertemu disini?" tanya Kai dengan rasa gugup yang luar biasa. Entahlah, Ia hanya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak sebentar lagi akan datang menghampirinya. Dan benar saja, setelah Kai bertanya tadi Kyungsoo segera mengeluarkan amplop tebal dari saku blazernya untuk diserahkan kepada Kai.

"Ini..." Kyungsoo mengulurkan amplop yang berisi uang itu untuk diterima oleh Kai. Kai menerimanya dengan tangan kanannya tanpa mengetahui bahwa didalam itu berisi uang tujuh juta won.

"Aku mengembalikan uang mu yang sempat kau pinjamkan pada ku untuk biaya operasi ibu ku waktu itu." ucap Kyungsoo. Kai langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari amplop yang Ia pegang menjadi pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau membantu ku waktu itu, Kai-ssi.." tambah Kyungsoo.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang ini?" tanya Kai. Ia tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun diwajahnya ketika bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau tenang saja... Uang itu aku dapatkan dengan cara yang bersih, tidak dengan cara jahat sama sekali.." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Kai. "Maaf jika aku terlalu lama mengembalikan uang mu itu, Kai-ssi... Sekali lagi terima kasih." tambah Kyungsoo. Ia membungkukkan kepalanya sebentar pada Kai lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan Kai sendiri di taman sekolah mereka untuk menuju kelas.

Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan menuju kelas, Kai menatap amplop yang berada ditangan kanannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE LOVE LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Kyungsoo berjalan dilorong rumah sakit menuju ruangan dimana ibunya masih dirawat dirumah sakit ini. Setibanya Ia didepan pintu ruangan Kyungsoo tidak langsung masuk, Ia memandangi wajah ibunya yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang sambil mengunyah buah apel yang Ia beli kemarin.

Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh begitu saja saat melihat wajah ibunya yang masih terlihat sakit itu. Ia menghapus air matanya yang sempat jatuh lalu menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan sebelum mendorong pintu putih itu untuk dibuka dan berjalan masuk menghampiri ibunya.

"Ibu..." panggil Kyungsoo.

"Kyunggie.. Kau datang nak?" tanya ibunya. Kyungsoo megangguk lalu memeluk tubuh ibunya sebentar.

"Bagaimana kabar ibu? Apa ibu sudah sehat?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tubuh ibu masih sakit, nak.. Tapi setidaknya itu sudah lebih baik dari keadaan kemarin-kemarin." ucap sang ibu sambil tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Ibu... Bagaimana kalau kita pulang kerumah hari ini? Uang Kyunggie tidak banyak lagi untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit ini." kata Kyungsoo pelan takut menyinggung perasaan sang ibu.

"Ibu sangat menyusahkan mu ya, nak? Maafkan ibu..." ucap Minyoung.

Kyungsoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan sepeti itu bu... Kyunggie hanya ingin selalu dekat dengan ibu, itu saja.. Jika ibu dirumah maka Kyunggie akan menjaga ibu sebaik mungkin dan mengawasi ibu setiap saatnya.. Kyunggie hanya tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari ibu..." air mata Kyungsoo jatuh begitu saja tanpa perlu dikomando terlebih dahulu.

Minyoung menghapus airmata puterinya itu lalu menganggukan kepalanya setuju. "Iya... Ibu juga tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari puteri kesayangan ibu.." ucapnya. Air mata juga jatuh begitu saja dari kedua mata indah wanita bermarga Han itu.

Kyungsoo segera memeluk ibunya dengan erat. "Kyunggie menyayangi ibu... Sangat menyayangi ibu.." katanya.

Minyoung mengusap punggung Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk menenangkan puterinya itu.

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Ibu jangan menangis... Itu akan membuat ibu bertambah sakitnya.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang menghapus air mata sang ibu. Minyoung mengangguk, setuju untuk tidak terlalu lama menangis.

Suster yang menjaga ibu Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruangan itu untuk mengecek kondisi pasiennya.

"Suster... Bisakah anda membantu ibu ku bersiap-siap? Aku akan mengajaknya pulang kerumah hari ini karena kondisi tubuh ibu ku sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku akan kebagian administrasi sebentar untuk membayar obat-obat yang diperlukan ibu ku selama proses penyembuhannya masih berlangsung." jelas Kyungsoo.

Suster cantik itu tersenyum ramah. "Tentu nona.. Aku anak membantu Nyonya Minyoung untuk bersiap-siap sekarang." katanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada suster itu lalu tersenyum pada ibunya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar ini menuju bagian administrasi untuk membayar obat-obatan bagi ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai, bu?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Ia kembali masuk kedalam ruangan ibunya dengan sekantong obat-obatan ditangan kanannya. Minyoung menganggukan kepala.

"Terima kasih banyak suster karena sudah merawat ibu ku dengan baik selama Ia menjadi pasien dirumah sakit ini.." ucap Kyungsoo pada suster itu.

"Sama-sama nona... Kesehatan pasien adalah prioritas utama rumah sakit ini." balas suster cantik itu.

"Ayo bu... Kita pulang sekarang." ajak Kyungsoo. Ia membawa tas yang berisi pakaian ibunya itu ditangan sebelah kirinya lalu mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki ibunya untuk keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Setibanya diluar rumah sakit Kyungsoo segera menyetopkan taxi yang akan mengantar mereka sampai dirumah sederhana mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Dikediaman keluarga Kim pengusaha sukses nomor satu di Korea, Kai menghempaskan tasnya yang disusul oleh tubuh atletisnya diatas ranjang kamarnya sambil menghela nafas kasar. Ia mengeluarkan amplop yang diberikan Kyungsoo padanya tadi kemudian menatap amplop itu lama.

"_Aku mengembalikan uang mu yang sempat kau pinjamkan pada ku untuk biaya operasi ibu ku waktu itu._"

Kai teringat ucapan Kyungsoo siang tadi padanya.

"_Kau tenang saja... Uang itu aku dapatkan dengan cara yang bersih, tidak dengan cara jahat sama sekali."_

"_Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang ini Kyungsoo-ya? Apa ini uang dari Jonghyun?_" tanya Kai dalam hati dengan pandangan mata yang memandang amplop berisi uang tujuh juta won ditangannya itu.

Kai melempar amplom berisi uang itu sembarangan lalu melipat kedua tangannya untuk dijadikan bantal bagi kepalanya ketika Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Do Kyungsoo... Apa mungkin saat ini aku mulai menyukai mu?" gumam Kai sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang terdapat wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf jika updatenya kelamaan karena memang Desta Soo sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang Desta Soo lakukan akhir-akhir ini, dan maaf juga jika chapter ini pendek dan kurang memuaskan untuk dibaca oleh kalian para Readers yang Desta Soo sayangi.. T.T**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah REVIEW, FAVORIT, serta FOLLOW FF ini ataupun Desta Soo sebagai Authornya, terima kasih banyak, Guys! #LOVE**

**Berkenan untuk memberikan REVIEW, Guys ? Ayo silahkan isi kolom dibawah ini dengan perasaan kalian setelah kalian membaca Chapter 6 ini tentunya ^^**

**Akhir kata... Sampai jumpa di chapter 7 mendatang, Readers sayang~ :* #KISSANDHUG**

**BYE~ BYE~**

**.**

**.**

**Desta Soo**

**25-01-2015**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : "LOVE LOVE LOVE"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**-Kim Jongin / Kim Kai**

**Support Cast :**

**-Oh Sehun / Kai's Friend**

**-Lee Jongkook / Kyungsoo's Friend**

**-Han Minyoung (OC) / Kyungsoo's Eomma**

**-Do Minjoon (OC) / Kyungsoo's Appa**

**-Kim Jonghyuk (OC) / Jongin's Appa**

**-Yoo Innah (OC) / Jongin's Eomma**

**-And Other! (Seiring berjalannya cerita maka cast akan bertambah!)**

**Genre : Fluffly, Romance, Familly, Little Hurt**

**Length : Chaptered!**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Desta Soo. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Desta Soo lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "Do Kyungsoo adalah siswi 'beasiswa' di sekolah XO HIGH SCHOOL yang sangat membenci kata 'Pem-bully-an'. Tapi, 'Pembully' nomor 1 dikelasnya membantu Ia ketika dirinya sangat membutuhkan uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit sang Ibu. Namun sayang dibalik itu semua, ternyata sang pembully memiliki 'alasan' tertentu saat membantunya!"**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS KAISOO GS FANFICTION... IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I HOPE YOU GO AWAY FROM HERE !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**DON'T LIKE 'SUMMARY', DON'T READ THE 'STORY' !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***0* === HAPPY READING === *0***

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu adalah hari dimana semua orang libur dari kegiatan sehari-hari yang mereka lakukan setiap harinya, mulai dari bekerja, sekolah ataupun kegiatan lainnya. Namun tidak bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Di hari minggu ini Ia mulai pagi cerahnya dengan kerja paruh waktunya sebagai pengantar koran dan susu kotak dari rumah satu ke rumah yang lainnya. Ia melakukan pekerjaanya itu dengan menggunakan sepeda yang disediakan oleh agen pemilik koran dan susu kotak yang akan Ia antar ke pelanggan-pelanggan mereka nantinya.

Kyungsoo menganyuh sepeda berwarna hitam itu dengan semangat untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia meletakkan koran pagi dan juga susu kotak didepan pagar rumah pelanggannya yang sudah tersedia tempat untuk menaruh benda tersebut. Dari rumah pelanggan pertama hingga pelanggan terakhir Kyungsoo berhasil melakukannya dihari pertama Ia berkerja ini.

"Hahh..." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas payahnya seraya mengelap bulir keringat yang turun dari atas kepalanya kepelipis dan juga pipi chubbynya.

Kyungsoo duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada ditaman yang tak jauh dari rumah pelanggan terakhirnya lalu mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral yang sempat Ia beli tadi di toko sebrang jalan sana untuk diminumnya. Ia mendesah legah saat air dari botol yang berada ditangan kanannya itu membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering setelah Ia meminum airnya.

"Saatnya melakukan pekerjaan yang lain... Kyungsoo-ya.. Hwaitting!" serunya menyemangati diri sendiri lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya untuk melakukan pekerjaan paruh waktu lainnya yang sudah menanti dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan dress berwarna soft pink tanpa lengan berjalan memasuki rumah megah keluarga Kim dengan _heels_ berwarna hitam senada dengan tas kecil yang berada dipundak sebelah kanannya. Kedatangannya langsung disambut oleh kepala pelayan Im yang mana sudah menunggunya didepan pintu masuk keluarga Kim yang megah ini.

"Selamat datang nona Luhan.. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan anda." ucap pria berjas hitam resmi itu yang merupakan kepala pelayan keluarga Kim.

"Iya, kau benar Pak Im.. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung kemari.." ucap wanita cantik itu sambil tersenyum pada pria dihadapannya. "-Apa bibi dan paman Kim ada dirumah sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Tuan besar sudah berangkat ke kantor sedari pagi tadi karena akan ada meeting dengan kolega bisnisnya. Sedangkan Nyonya besar sedang melihat tanamannya ditaman, nona." jawab sang kepala pelayan.

"Ah begitu rupanya.. Baiklah aku akan menemui bibi Kim sekarang." ucap wanita tadi lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah samping rumah dimana taman keluarga Kim berada, tapi belum jauh Ia melangkah Ia berbalik kembali dan bertanya kepada kepala pelayan Im. "-Apa Kai ada di rumah paman?" tanyanya.

Kepala pelayan Im menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya nona, Tuan muda masih tidur dikamarnya saat ini." jawabnya.

Wanita cantik tadi menganggukan kepalanya sebentar lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju taman keluarga Kim disamping kanan rumah mewah ini untuk menemui wanita yang sudah dianggapnya ibu sendii itu.

.

.

.

.

**_Drrttt Drrttt Drrttt_**

Ponsel hitam diatas meja nakas samping tempat tidur itu bergetar membuat sang pemilik yang masih menutup diri dengan selimut tebal berwarna putih itu merasa terusik dengan getarannya. Tangan berwarna tan itu keluar dari balik selimut terulur untuk mengambil ponsel diatas nakas yang bergetar tadi.

"Halo?"

"_Kau dimana sekarang?_"

Pria itu melihat layar ponsel miliknya saat mendengar suara wanita yang menelponnya. "Aku sedang keluar dengan Sehun sekarang." jawab sang pria dengan suara yang dibuat sesegar mungkin.

"_Benarkah? Lalu dimana Sehun sekarang? Aku hanya melihat mu sendirian dikamar tengah berbaring diatas ranjang kesayanganmu dengan selimut putih menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh mu, Kim Kai._" ucap wanita itu.

Kai yang mendengar ucapan panjang lebar dari wanita yang menelponnya ini langsung mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik selimut untuk melihat seisi kamarnya.

"Luhan?" ucap Kai saat melihat sosok wanita cantik dengan ponsel pink ditelinga sebelah kanannya tengah duduk manis disalah satu sofa yang terdapat dikamarnya.

"_Ini kah yang kau sebut sedang keluar dengan Sehun, hm?_" tanya Luhan melalui ponselnya.

Kai bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke kamar ku, Han?" tanya Kai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa Kim Kai! Apa kau lupa aku ini siapa, huh?"

Kai mendengus setelah mendengar ucapan wanita didepannya itu. "Ada apa kau kesini? Kau bisa menelpon ku dulu jika ingin bertemu." ucap Kai.

Luhan berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri Kai yang masih duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Temani aku jalan-jalan hari ini, Kai.. Aku rindu suasana kota Seoul." ucapnya.

"Berjalan-jalanlah sendiri, aku sibuk hari ini." jawab Kai ketus.

"Ish kau ini! Ayolah Kai temani aku jalan-jalan hari ini, aku tidak punya teman yang banyak di Seoul selain kau dan Sehun."

"Kalau begitu kau ajak saja Sehun untuk menemani mu jalan-jalan. Aku sibuk hari ini."

"Sibuk tidur maksud mu? Kau tidak pernah berubah Tuam muda Kim!"

"Terserah.." ucap Kai lalu kembali berbaring diranjangnya dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari atas kepala hingga kakinya.

Luhan menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya keatas lalu mulai menganggu tidur Kai saat ini.

"Ayolah temani aku jalan-jalan hari ini Kai, kau jahat sekali pada ku." kata Luhan dengan kedua tangannya yang menarik-narik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kai.

"Aku tidak mau, Han.. Pergi dengan Sehun sana. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang." Kai menarik kembali selimutnya yang sempat ditarik oleh Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau berjalan dengan Sehun, aku mau kau yang menemani ku Kai."

Dan kembali tarik menarik selimut itu terjadi hingga Kai lelah dan menyerah untuk menemani Luhan berjalan-jalan hari ini.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE LOVE LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Selamat datang... Anda ingin memesan apa, Tuan?" tanya pelayan cantik bermata bulat itu kepada kedua pengunjung cafe dimana tempat Ia mengambil kerja paruh waktunya.

Kyungsoo mulai mencatat pesanan pengunjungnya itu lalu kembali kebelakang untuk menyiapkan pesanan pengunjungnya tadi setelah memastikan bahwa pengunjungnya itu tidak ingin menambah pesanan mereka lagi.

"Kyungsoo, waktu bekerja mu sudah habis sekarang. Pergilah biar aku saja yang menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan tadi." ucap pelayan wanita bernama Jihyun itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah kau benar Jihyun-ah, baiklah aku pergi sekarang. Maaf merepotkan mu, ya.." Kyungsoo mulai melepaskan celemek yang berlogo cafe tempat Ia bekerja ini lalu memberikannya pada Jihyun teman sesama pekerja paruh waktu di cafe ini.

Kyungsoo mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan baju kemeja yang Ia pakai sebelumnya lalu keluar dari cafe menuju kedai bibi Min untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor disana.

Tepat setelah Kyungsoo keluar dari cafe, Kai dan Luhan memasuki cafe itu lalu duduk disalah satu kursi yang berada dibagian dalam cafe menunggu pelayan cafe menghampiri mereka.

Jihyun telah selesai mengantarkan pesanan pengunjung tadi lalu menghampiri meja nomor 17 untuk mencacat pesanan pengunjung yang baru datang itu.

"Selamat datang.. Silahkan memesan Tuan, Nona.." kata Jihyun ramah seraya memberikan buku menu kepada Kai dan Luhan yang duduk dimeja nomor 17.

Keduanya -Luhan dan Kai- menyebutkan pesanan mereka yang mana langsung dicatat oleh Jihyun dan tak lama setelah itu Jihyun meninggalkan meja mereka untuk membuatkan pesanan pengunjung cafe dimana tempat Ia bekerja ini.

.

.

.

.

Kai mengantar Luhan dengan mobil sport merah miliknya keapartemen wanita cantik itu setelah seharian mereka berdua berjalan-jalan keliling Seoul. Keduanya masih berada didalam mobil Kai setelah dua menit yang lalu mobil sport merah ini memasuki kawasan apartemen Luhan didaerah Gangnam dan berhenti didepan pintu masuk bangunan apartemen.

"Kai..." panggil Luhan membuka suara.

"Hm?"

"Tidak jadi."

Kai menolehkan kepalanya kearah Luhan yang berada disebelah kanannya saat ini lalu bertanya, "Ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanyanya.

"Hubungan kita..." jawab Luhan. "-Apa saat ini kau masih mencintai ku?"

Kai belum langsung menjawab pertanyaan Luhan itu. Ia diam beberapa saat lalu hendak membuka suaranya namun kembali Ia tutup rapat bibir tebalnya.

"Kenapa? Apa perasaan mu terhadap ku sudah menghilang, Kai?"

Kai tetap diam. Ia bahkan sudah menolehkan arah pandangannya kejendela disamping kirinya untuk mengelak dari pertanyaan Luhan barusan.

Luhan yang mendapati Kai seperti itu langsung saja Ia membuka sabuk pengaman yang masih melekat ditubuhnya lalu keluar dari dalam mobil Kai tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi pada pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Kai hanya memandangi punggung sempit Luhan yang sudah keluar dari mobilnya tanpa niatan sedikitpun untuk mencegah wanita itu yang Ia yakini saat ini tengah marah terhadapanya. Setelah tidak melihat tubuh Luhan lagi dalam pandangannya, Kai segera melajukan mobil sport miliknya meninggalkan kawasan apartemen Luhan menuju rumahnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan juga fikirannya yang lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari senin datang kembali. Hari ini Kai dan Sehun sudah datang kesekolah mereka pagi-pagi sekali tak seperti biasanya dikarenakan pangeran berkulit tan itu yang mengajak pangeran berkulit bak albino ini untuk datang kesekolah mereka pagi-pagi seperti saat ini. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju lantai dua dimana kelas mereka berada, setibanya dilantai dua Sehun langsung masuk kedalam kelasnya 2-D sedangkan Kai berjalan beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai dikelasnya 2-A.

"Ternyata aku yang datang pertama hari ini." ucap Kai sambil terkekeh pelan saat mendapati kelasnya masih kosong tanpa satu muridpun yang berada disana.

Kai berjalan menuju mejanya disudut belakang kelas lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi miliknya dengan kepala yang Ia letakkan diatas meja belajar menghadap dinding kelas, tak lamapun kedua mata elang itu terpejam untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Dirumah kecil tempat tinggal Kyungsoo dan ibunya, terlihat seorang wanita muda bermata bulat sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolah kebanggaan XO High School yang sudah melekat rapih ditubuh rampingnya tengah berjalan menuju salah satu kamar yang terdapat didalam rumah itu.

"Ibu..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menghampiri sang ibu lalu duduk disisi kasur dimana ibunya tengah berbaring. "-Apa ibu sudah minum obat?" tanya Kyungsoo pada sang ibu.

Minyoung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu menunjuk beberapa bungkus obat disamping gelas minumnya yang telah Ia minum tadi.

"Kalau begitu ibu harus istirahat kembali sekarang.." Kyungsoo membenarkan letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh ibunya. "-Kyunggie pamit keluar dulu ya bu, sebentar lagi Kyunggie akan pulang. Ibu cepat sembuh ya.." Kyungsoo mencium kening ibunya sebentar lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar sang ibu setelah melihat ibunya menganggukan kepala tadi.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar ibunya lalu berucap pelan, "Maafkan Kyunggie, bu... Kyunggie sudah tidak bersekolah lagi mulai hari ini... Tapi biarkanlah seperti ini karena Kyunggie tidak ingin membuat ibu kepikiran karena Kyunggie sudah tidak bersekolah lagi disekolah mewah itu.." Kyungsoo menatap sendu pintu kamar ibunya beberapan saat. Setelah itu Ia mulai melangkah keluar dari rumahnya menuju tempat pekerjaan paruh waktunya sebagai pengantar susu dan koran pagi.

.

.

.

.

Tiga jam pelajaran sudah Kai lewati begitu saja dengan tertidur didalam kelas. Saat ini sudah memasuki waktu istirahat dan ajaibnya Kai bangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar bunyi bel pertanda istirahat berbunyi sepuluh detik yang lalu. Ia meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku setelah tidur dengan posisi tubuh duduk diatas kursi dengan kepala yang berada diatas meja selama hampir empat jam lamanya.

Kai mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas lalu terhenti ditempat duduk yang berada dibarisan kedua lebih depan sebelah kanan dari posisinya duduk tengah kosong tanpa adanya tas ataupun buku pelajaran diatas meja itu. Kai berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju meja kosong itu yang mana merupakan tempat duduk Kyungsoo.

"_Apa dia tidak bersekolah?_" tanya Kai dalam hati, lalu matanya mulai mengitari seisi kelas dan mendapati semua kursi murid terdapat tas disana dan juga buku-buku pelajaran diatas meja-mejanya. Kai mulai melangkah berjalan keluar kelas untuk mencari dimana teman wanita bermata bulat itu berada.

.

.

.

.

.

Disaat pagi menjelang siang tiba, Kyungsoo memulai pekerjaan paruh waktunya yang kedua sebagai penjaga toko bunga di Irene Flower ini.

"Selesai..." seru Kyungsoo setelah Ia menyusun bunga-bunga segar yang dijual ditoko tempat Ia bekerja paruh waktu ini dibagian depan toko agar bisa dilihat oleh para pejalan kaki maupun pengendara motor dan mobil yang melintas didepan toko bunga ini.

"Kyungsoo... tolong bantu letakkan bunga ini didepan.." teriak suara wanita dari dalam toko membuat Kyungsoo segera berjalan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Eonni... Ini bunga apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada pemilik toko ketika Ia memegang sebuket bunga berwarna merah ditangannya.

"Oh itu.. Itu bunga _Aster... _Bunga yang sering disimbolkan sebagai rasa cinta, keindahan, kecantikan dan kesabaran karena warnanya yang cantik. Bunga _Aster_ juga ada yang berasal dari Cina, tapi jika di Cina sendiri bunga _Aster_ sering diartikan sebagai kesetiaan dan juga kecemburuan." jelas sang pemilik toko.

"Apa ini termasuk golongan _Aster_ Cina, Eonni?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Bukan.. Itu bukan termasuk golongan _Aster_ Cina... Bunga _Aster_ Cina berwarna ungu dengan warna kuning dibagian tengah bunganya, sedangkan bunga yang kau pegang saat ini berwarna merah segar, Kyungsoo.." jawabnya.

"Oh.. Begitu ya cara membedakannya, eonni.." kata Kyungsoo dengan mata yang menatap bunga cantik dengan warna merah segar ditangannya itu.

"Letakkanlah diluar bunganya, Kyung.. Pasti sebentar lagi bunga itu akan dibeli orang." kata wanita berambut coklat itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia segera berjalan keluar dan meletakkan sebuket bunga _Aster_ tadi untuk bergabung dengan bunga-bunga cantik lainnya yang dijual ditoko ini.

.

.

.

.

Jongkook menyeder ketakutan didepan loker miliknya setelah melihat Kai berjalan menghampirinya dan sekarang sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kau tau kenapa teman wanita mu itu tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Kai langsung dengan mata tajamnya yang menatap wajah ketakutan Lee Jongkook.

Jongkook menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda Ia tidak tau jika hari ini Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah.

"Kau tau dimana Kyungsoo tinggal?" tanya Kai lagi, dan kembali Jongkook menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya. Hey, Meskipun Jongkook tau dimana Kyungsoo tinggal Ia juga tidak akan memberitahukannya pada Kai secepat itu, karena Jongkook takut Kai akan menjadikan Kyungsoo bahan bullyannya bersama Sehun selanjutnya disekolah ini. Cukup dirinya saja yang sering dibully oleh Kai dan Sehun, tapi Kyungsoo... Ia harus melindungi wanita bermata bulat itu dari dua -katakanlah- iblis paling kejam penghuni XO High School ini.

Kai membuang nafasnya kasar lalu menggigit sebentar bibir bagian bawahnya sebelum kembali bertanya pada Jongkook. "Kau benar-benar tidak tau tempat tinggal Kyungsoo atau kau tidak mau memberitahukannya pada ku, hah?" bentak Kai pada Jongkook.

Jongkook mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk lalu balas bertanya pada pemuda tan dihadapannya itu.

"K-kenapa kau m-mencari Kyungsoo? B-bu-bukankah kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Jongkook.

Kai yang mendengar itu langsung menurunkan bahunya yang sempat tegang beberapa saat yang lalu, lalu membuang wajahnya kesamping kiri. Bingung untuk memberi jawaban apa atas pertanyaan Jongkook barusan.

"Kenapa kau mencari Kyungsoo, Kai-ssi..." ulang Jongkook.

Kai langsung menolehkan kepalanyanya pada Jongkook lalu berucap, "Aku mau menagih hutang dengan teman mu itu." jawab Kai cepat lalu dengan gerakan salah tingkah Ia berjalan meninggalkan Jongkook sendirian didepan loker milik pemuda berkaca mata itu menuju kelasnya.

Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kelas, Kai merutuki otaknya yang berjalan lamban saat menjawab pertanyaan dari murid yang sering Ia bully bernama Lee Jongkook itu.

"Aish! Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan wanita itu? Jika dia tidak bersekolah ya sudah apa hubungannya dengan mu Kai?" tanya Kai pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengacak rambut coklat lurusnya dengan frustasi lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi miliknya dengan kepala yang diletakkan diatas meja sambil mengahadap dinding, -posisi tidurnya pagi tadi.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE LOVE LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Empat hari berlalu begitu cepat yang mana bagi Kyungsoo terasa menyenangkan karena tidak memikirkan pelajaran disekolahnya yang mewah itu dan juga terasa melelahkan untuk tubuh mungilnya yang memiliki jadwal bekerja begitu padat demi mendapatkan uang yang banyak untuk segera membayar hutangnya pada sang ayah yang sekarang Ia pnggil Paman Do itu.

Setiap harinya selama empat hari terakhir ini dimulai Kyungsoo dengan bekerja sebagai pengantar koran dan susu kotak ke rumah pelanggan yang sudah berlangganan dengan tempat Ia bekerja paruh waktu itu dipagi hari, lalu Ia akan kembali bekerja di toko bunga Irene Flower sebagai pelayan toko hingga siang menjelang. Setelah pekerjaannya di Irene Flower selesai jam dua siang Ia akan bekerja sebagai pelayan di Kkamong cafe. Tak hanya itu, saat sore menjelang malam Kyungsoo menyambung pekerjaan paruh waktunya dikedai milik Bibi Min untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor disana.

Bisa dibayangkan betapa lelahnya tubuh mungil itu, bukan? Tapi setidaknya itulah pilihan terbaik yang Kyungsoo miliki agar Ia bisa cepat membayar hutanganya pada Paman Do dan tidak hidup bergantung pada orang lain lagi.

Lain Kyungsoo lain pula dengan seorang Kim Kai selama empat hari belakangan ini. Pemuda berkulit tan itu selalu datang kesekolah pagi-pagi dan tertidur selama hampir empat jam didalam kelas. Saat bangun dari tidurnya, pandangan pertama Kai tertuju pada kursi dimana Kyungsoo duduk, namun sayang selama empat hari terakhir ini Ia tidak mendapati sosok Kyungsoo duduk disana.

Berulangkali Kai bertanya pada Jongkook mengenai keberadaan Kyungsoo tapi hanya dijawab Jongkook dengan gelengan kepala ataupun suara 'Tidak tau' oleh pemuda itu yang mampu membuat seorang Kim Kai menjadi pusing sendiri karena perasaannya yang tidak tenang seperti ini, ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran mantan kekasihnya yang selalu mengajak dirinya untuk keluar hanya untuk jalan-jalan ataupun hal-hal yang menurut Kai tidak penting lainnya untuk Ia lakukan.

Seperti saat ini, Luhan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan yang mana harus membuat Ia membolos dari sekolahnya karena wanita itu memaksa dan mengancam akan mogok makan jika Kai tidak menuruti kehendaknya. Keduanya berjalan-jalan dipusat perbelanjaan ternama di kota Seoul dengan Luhan yang selalu menggandeng lengan kiri Kai agar pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak meninggalkannya pergi sendirian.

"Apa ini cocok untuk ku, Kai?" tanya Luhan dengan tangan kanannya yang menunjukkan dress berwarna soft pink dengan motif renda pada bagian tangannya yang hanya setengah lengan juga dibagian pinggannya terdapat lekukkan yang membuat tubuh si pemakai akan terlihat _sexy_.

Dengan malas Kai menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lalu memberikan dress yang Ia pegang tadi kepada pelayan toko untuk dibelinya.

Kai menyeret langkah lesunya kembali mengikuti Luhan keluar dari toko tadi menuju toko-toko lainnya untuk memuaskan nafsu belanja Luhan yang tidak pernah berubah sama sekali. Luhan itu orangnya gila _shopping_ asal kalian tau saja.

Keduanya keluar dari Departement Store ternama di Seoul dengan mobil sport merah yang dikemudikan Kai menuju cafe terdekat untuk makan siang bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengelap meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu setelah pelanggan yang duduk di meja nomor 21 tadi pergi. Saat sedang membersihkan meja itu, kejadian yang paling tidak Kyungsoo inginkan terjadi begitu saja. Cairan berwarna merah kental jatuh begitu saja dari hidung bangirnya ketika Ia menunduk untuk mengelap meja. Segera Ia dongakkan kepalanya keatas untuk mencegah mimisannya terjadi.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan dengan tangannya yang mengelap darah tadi dengan saputangan yang sudah Ia sediakan disaku celemek berlogo cafe ini yang tengah Ia pakai.

Saat sedang membersihkan darah di hidungnya, lonceng diatas pintu cafe berbunyi menandakan adanya pengunjung cafe yang masuk kedalam. Kyungsoo mengelap hidungnya cepat lalu mengambil buku menu yang ada dimeja samping Ia berdiri kemudian berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan karena kepalanya yang terasa pusing mendadak untuk menghampiri pengunjung yang baru saja datang itu.

"Selamat siang... Selamat datang di Kkamong cafe.. Silahkan memesan Nona, Tuan.." Kyungsoo meletakkan buku menu itu diatas meja lalu mendorongnya mendekati tangan pengunjungnya.

Saat mendongakkan kepalanya yang menduduk, Kyungsoo mendapati wajah orang yang paling Ia hindari selama empat hari belakangan ini ada didepannya tengah menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tajam yang ditutupi oleh wajah dinginnya.

Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai menuju wanita cantik yang datang bersama pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Anda ingin memesan apa, Nona?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan berusaha mengabaikkan sosok pria yang berada disebelah kirinya saat ini.

"Aku memesan..." Luhan menyebutkan satu persatu makanan yang ingin dimakannya yang mana langsung dicatat oleh Kyungsoo dibuku kecil yang Ia pegang.

Setelah mencatat semua pesanan Luhan, dengan malas Kyungsoo menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kai guna menanyai apa saja yang ingin dipesan oleh pemuda itu.

"Anda ingin memesan apa, Tuan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata yang menatap buku kecil yang berada ditangannya, tak berani untuk menatap wajah Kai.

"Aku memesan waktu mu untuk berbicara berdua." kata Kai tanpa ekspresi diwajahnya. Ia mendorong kursi yang didudukinya kebelakang lalu segera mengambil pergelangan tangan kanan Kyungsoo untuk mengajak wanita bermata bulat itu berjalan keluar dari cafe ini.

Luhan yang bingung hanya menatap punggung Kai dan pelayan cafe ini yang berjalan keluar dari cafe menuju mobil Kai yang terparkir dihalaman depan cafe.

"Lepaskan aku, Kai-ssi.." kata Kyungsoo dengan tangan kiri yang berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Kai dari pergelangan tangannya.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu mendorong Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu Ia pun menyusul untuk duduk dibalik kemudi supir lalu melajukan mobil sport merahnya menuju kesuatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

Saat diperjalanan bersama Kyungsoo disamping kanannya, Kai menghubungi seseorang yang berada disana untuk menjemput Luhan yang Ia tinggal begitu saja di cafe tadi setelah dirinya bertemu dengan orang yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari beakangan ini.

"Kau mau mengajak ku kemana, eoh? Berhenti Kai.. Aku harus bekerja sekarang.. Kau bisa membuat ku dipecat dari pekerjaan ku.." kata Kyungsoo. Tapi Kai tak menanggapi ucapan wanita itu sedikitpun. Malah sekarang Kai semakin menginjak pedal gasnya yang mana membuat mobil yang sedang Ia lajukan itu melaju dengan kencangnya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau mau mati hah? Kai pelankan mobilnya ku mohon... Kai..!" jerit Kyungsoo ketakutan.

**CIIITTTTTTTTT**

Kai mengerem mobilnya mendadak yang mana membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat.

"Oh.. Apa aku masih hidup sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia memegangi pipi chubbynya lalu Ia tepuk-tepuk sendiri bermaksud meyakinkan bahwa saat ini Ia masih hidup.

"Keluar!" intruksi Kai. Pemuda itu membuka sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya lalu keluar dari dalam mobil. Menyisahkan Kyungsoo yang menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi milik Kai dengan pandangan heran.

Kai membuka pintu disamping Kyungsoo seraya berucap, "Keluarlah." ucapnya.

"Tidak mau. Antarkan aku kembali ketempat kerja ku, Kai.. Aku masih memiliki jam kerja sekarang." tolak Kyungsoo.

Kai tak menjawab, Ia memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam mobil guna melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melekat ditubuh mungil itu lalu kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Hey! Kau mau mengajak ku kemana, eoh? Yak! Kim Kai.. Berhenti ku bilang.." pekik Kyungsoo keras sambil menepuk kasar tangan Kai yang menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Diamlah cerewet!" ucap Kai dingin.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah taman yang terdapat di jantung kota lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang cukup sepi pengunjung untuk memberikan _privasi_ agar Ia bisa bicara dengan wanita bermata bulat ini.

"Lepas!" kata Kyungsoo dengan menghentakkan kuat tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kai untuk dilepaskan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, hah? Aku sudah tidak mempunyai hutang lagi pada mu Kai.. Jadi biarkan aku hidup normal tanpa ada bayang-banyang mu lagi dikehidupan ku."

Kai memilih diam. Kedua indra penglihatannya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Kyungsoo yang sekarang terlihat lebih tirusan dari terakhir kali Ia bertemu dengan wanita ini.

"Jangan bersikap baik pada ku lagi! Aku tidak ingin hidup dari belas kasihan orang lain, terutama kau!" kata Kyungsoo.

Kai melangkah mendekati wanita itu. "Apa kau makan dengan teratur?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kai yang bertanya padanya. "Aku baik-baik saja.. Aku tidak sakit, jadi kau tidak usah takut karena aku tidak akan meminjam uang pada mu untuk biaya berobat lagi, Kai-ssi.." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke sekolah lagi, eoh?"

"Karena aku tidak mampu untuk membayar biaya sekolah disana."

"Tapi kau murid beasiswa, Kyungsoo.."

"Justru karena aku murid beasiswa jadi aku sangat mudah untuk dikelabuhi, bukan?"

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Tidak usah sok polos Kai-ssi... Aku sudah tau semuanya. Jadi, sekarang jangan pernah muncul dihadapan ku lagi karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadap mu mulai sekarang.." kata Kyungsoo akhirnya lalu berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan Kai kembali ketempatnya bekerja.

Baru beberapa langkah Ia berjalan, kata-kata Kai yang berasal dari balik punggung sempitnya membuat langkah kaki itu terhenti seketika.

"AKU MENYUKAI MU DO KYUNGSOO!" teriak Kai tegas.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikan ucapan Kai yang mampu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya berdesir dengan kencang itu dengan kembali melangkahkan kakinya panjang untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

**SREETTT**

Kai menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo lalu mendongakkan wajah wanita itu untuk menatapnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang aku menyukai mu Do Kyungsoo.." ucap Kai dengan pancaran mata yang serius disana.

Kyungsoo menatap mata elang itu untuk mencari kepura-puraan disana, namun tidak Ia temukan dari mata elang itu. Kyungsoo membuang wajahnya kesamping kanan menghindari pandangan menusuk dari Kai.

"Tatap aku Kyungsoo... Lihat aku sekarang.." perintah Kai namun tak dituruti oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih tetap membuat wajahnya kesamping menolak untuk menatap wajah tampan itu.

"Aku menyukai mu... Apa kau dengar? Aku menyukai mu Do Kyungsoo.. Aku menyukai.."

"Berhenti Kai!" potong Kyungsoo. "Berhenti berbicara tentang bualan belaka." ucap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan marahnya pada Kai.

"Aku berkata jujur Kyungsoo.."

"Jika kau mengatakan menyukai ku hanya untuk mempermainkan ku untuk yang kedua kalinya, maaf saja.. Karena aku tidak akan mudah untuk dibohongi oleh orang seperti mu lagi Kai." Kyungsoo melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Kai lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. pergi dari tempat itu

"AKU AKAN BUKTIKAN BAHWA AKU BENAR-BENAR MENYUKAI MU DO KYUNGSOO.. KITA LIHAT SAJA NANTI.." kembali Kai berteriak dengan lantang dan tegas berharap wanita yang berlarian itu mendengar ucapannya ini. Kai menendang rumput tak bersalah dibawahnya itu dengan kesal karena wanita bermata bulat itu tidak mendengarkan ucapan seriusnya tadi, malah Kyungsoo semakin kencang berlarinya meninggalkan Kai sendirian ditaman ini.

"Aku harus mendapatkan mu, Kyung.." Kai tersenyum pasti setelah mengatakan itu. Lalu Ia berjalan keluar dari area taman menuju dimana mobilnya terparkir untuk membuat rencana agar Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihnya sesegera mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Kai kembali bolos sekolah karena akan memulai rencananya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo hari ini. Ia kini berada dikamarnya sendiri tengah duduk diatas ranjang nyamannya menanti siang tiba, dan ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, Ia akan segera keluar menuju Kkamong cafe tempat dimana wanita itu bekerja.

"Kenapa siang datang begitu lama hari ini?" keluh Kai saat kedua mata elangnya mengawasi angka yang terdapat pada jam tangan hitam yang Ia pakai saat ini tengah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi waktu setempat.

"Apa aku langsung ke Kkamong cafe saja sekarang?" tanya Kai, lalu.. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku harus menunggu siang datang dulu baru ke sana." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Kai kembali berbaring diranjang nyamannya setelah Ia mengacak rambut berwarna coklatnya frustasi.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Jongin... Apa kau didalam? Ibu masuk ya?" tanya suara dari luar kamar Kai.

Pintu berwarna coklat emas itu terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita berumur empat puluh tiga tahunan dengan senyum tipis diwajah cantiknya tengah berjalan mamasuki kamar sang anak.

"Kau kenapa, heum? Apa ada masalah dengan sekolah mu?" tanya Innah setelah Ia mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang sang putera.

"Ibu... Apa salah jika aku menyukai seorang wanita?" tanya Kai.

Innah mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan pertanyaan Kai. "Kenapa? Apa kau dan Luhan kembali bersama?"

Kai menggeleng. "Bukan Luhan, bu... Tapi Kyungsoo.." ucap Kai.

"Kyungsoo?" Kai mengangguk. "Bagaimana orangnya? Ceritakan pada ibu agar ibu bisa memberi masukkan untuk mu."

Kai mulai menjelaskan tentang Kyungsoo pada sang ibu. Mulai dari ciri-ciri wanita bermata bulat itu secara spesifik, lalu Ia yang meminjamkan uang pada Kyungsoo hanya untuk mempermainkan wanita itu saja, hingga perasaan khawatirnya yang datang begitu saja setelah tidak melihat Kyungsoo untuk waktu yang cukup lama -bagi Kai- di kesekolah mereka.

"Kau menyukai wanita bernama Kyungsoo itu?" tanya Innah lembut.

Kai menggelengkkan kepalanya lesu. "Aku tidak tau, bu.."

Innah mengelus kepala Kai yang berada dicelah pahanya dengan sayang. Beginilah sikap asli seorang Kim Jongin jika sudah bersama dengan sang ibu. Ia akan bermanja-manjaan pada Innah karena memang Ia adalah putera tunggal dikeluarga Kim yang mana selalu dimanjakan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Mengertilah dulu perasaan mu terhadap wanita itu, Jongin... Jika kau sudah yakin bahwa kau menyukainya, maka kejarlah Ia... Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali, nak.. Sekali kau mengambil langkah salah, maka kedepannya kau akan sulit untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan itu."

"Saat Ia tidak masuk sekolah awalnya aku merasa biasa-biasa saja, bu.. Tapi selanjutnya perasaan khawatir itu tiba-tiba saja muncul. Aku tidak tau itu bisa diartikan sebagai rasa suka atau bukan." aduh Kai pada Innah.

"Kau khawatir padanya?" Kai mengangguk pelan. "Apa yang kau khawatirkan dari wanita itu, hm? Apa perasaan mu ingin selalu melihat wanita itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, atau kau ingin membuat wanita itu selalu berada dalam pengawasan mu karena kau ingin selalu menjaganya?" tanya Innah kembali.

"Aku merasa ingin selalu melihat Kyungsoo setiap saatnya, bu... Aku ingin menjaganya, melindunginya, dan selalu mengawasinya, terlebih aku tidak ingin melihat dia didekati oleh laki-laki lain selain aku." jelas Kai pada sang ibu.

"Apa perasaan mu itu sama seperti saat kau ingin menjaga Luhan sebelumnya?"

"Bukan. Perasaan ini terasa lebih besar lagi dari pada saat aku menyukai Luhan."

"Ibu tau jawabannya. Kau bukan menyukai Kyungsoo, nak.. Tapi sekarang kau sudah mencintainya. Dulu ayahmu juga seperti mu, ayah mu berfikir ingin selalu melindungi ibu dan menjaga ibu setiap saatnya. Malah ayah mu pernah salah paham pada teman ibu karena waktu itu ibu diantar pulang teman laki-laki ibu saat kami masih kuliah dulu." jelas Innah.

"Apa ayah orang yang pencemburu, bu?"

"Sepertinya begitu.." jawab Innah.

Kai duduk dari posisinya berbaring dipaha sang ibu lalu menatap ibunya dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Jadi saat ini perasaan ku sebenarnya adalah 'mencintai' Kyungsoo.. Begitukah, bu?" tanya Kai antusian.

"Ya.." Innah menjawab sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Kai tersenyum manis pada Innah lalu memeluk tubuh sang Ibu dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, bu... Aku menyeyangi mu." kata Kai kemudian Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari sang ibu dan segera keluar dari kamar menuju Kkamong cafe.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah tiba didepan pintu masuk sebuah apartemen dilantai tujuh dan bersiap untuk menekan belnya jika saja pintu itu belum terbuka terlebih dahulu.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya gadis cantik itu. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mau pergi sekarang atau masuk terlebih dahulu?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Kita pergi sekarang saja, Lu.." kata Sehun. Wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali masuk kedalam apartemennya untuk mengambil tas miliknya lalu kembali keluar apartemen dan mengunci apartemennya dengan beberapa _digit_ angka sebagai _pasword_nya.

"Ayo.." Ajak Luhan pada Sehun. Keduanya melangkah turun dari lantai tujuh menuju lantai bawah untuk pergi ke taman bermain kenamaan di Seoul.

.

.

.

.

Kai memasuki Kkamong cafe dengan terburu-buru dan langsung berjalan menuju kasir cafe ini, bukan untuk membeli melainkan langsung menanyai dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Apa Kyungsoo bekerja hari ini?" tanya Kai langsung pada wanita penjaga kasir itu.

"Kyungsoo? Oh.. Kyungso belum datang, tuan... Karena waktu Kyungsoo bekerja dimulai dari jam dua siang hingga setengah lima sore." jawab wanita itu.

Kai melihat jam tangannya lalu membuang nafasnya kasar saat mendapati angka dibenda berwarna hitam itu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi.

"Aku memesan cappucino ice satu." kata Kai. Ia menunggu beberapa menit lalu membayar minumannya dan duduk disalah satu meja kosong dekat kaca pembatas cafe ini dan jalan diluar sana.

.

.

.

Dirumah keluarga Kim, Innah berjalan mencari supir pribadi keluarga Kim untuk menemaninya ke butik tempat biasa Ia memesan pakaiannya.

"Pak Jung.. Antarkan aku ke butik langganan ku sekarang, ada beberapa baju yang harus aku ambil dari sana." kata Innah pada Pak Jung, supir pribadi kedua dikediaman keluarga Kim setelah Pak Kwon.

"Baiklah Nyonya.." jawab Pak Jung lalu berjalan duluan menuju mobil putih Hyundai Genesis untuk mempersilahkan Innah masuk kedalamnya.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Hyundai Genesis berwarna putih itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membaur dengan kendaraan lainnya yang melintasi jalan raya di kota Seoul ini. Innah yang tengah duduk dikursi belakang penumpang melihat sebuah toko bunga dipinggir jalan yang membuatnya teringat sesuatu.

"Pak Jung... Nanti berhenti di toko bunga depan sana sebentar, ya.." kata Innah. Pak Jung menurutinya. Laki-laki berumur empat puluh tahun itu menghentikan mobil yang Ia kendarai didepan toko bunga yang ditunjuk Innah tadi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang menata bunga-bunga segar nan cantik milik Irene Flower ini dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah imutnya. Ia bolak-balik kesana kemari demi menata bunga-bunga hidup ini agar tampak memikat saat dilihat oleh orang yang melintasi toko bunga ini dan sudi mampir untuk membeli setangkai atau bahkan sebuket dari jenis bunga yang dijual disini.

"Nah.. Dengan seperti ini tatanan kalian terlihat indah dan akan menarik pembeli datang kemari.." ucap Kyungsoo pada bunga-bunga dengan berbagai jenis dan warna yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

Ia kembali merapikan beberapa tangkai bunga yang tidak terlihat ataupun terletak pada posisi miring lalu tersenyum manis -lagi- setelahnya. Kyungsoo membalik tubuh mungilnya lalu mebungkuk hormat saat melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian modis mendatangi toko bunga tempat Ia bekerja ini.

"Selamat datang di Irene Flower Nyonya..." ucap Kyungsoo ramah dengan senyum manis dibelahan _heart shape_nya. Wanita itu balas tersenyum lalu mulai melihat-lihat bunga yang terpajang rapi dihalaman depan toko bunga ini.

"Nona... Apa kau tau bunga yang cocok untuk memperingati hari pernikahan?" tanya Innah.

"Bunga untuk hari pernikahan?" ulang Kyungsoo. Wanita berpakaian modis itu mengangguk.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sebuket bunga mawar merah dan melati putih lalu dibawanya untuk Ia tunjukkan pada pengunjung tadi.

"Menurut saya, bunga yang cocok untuk memperingati hari penikahan adalah bunga mawar merah yang dikombinasikan dengan bunga melati putih, Nyonya.. Kedua bunga ini sering dilambangkan sebagai cinta kasih dan kesetiaan.. Jadi saya fikir sebaiknya memilih rangkaian bunga mawar merah dan melati putih sebagai pembuktian cinta dan kasih sayang anda terhadap suami anda Nyonya.." jelas Kyungsoo.

Innah mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum setuju setelahnya.

"Baiklah.. Tolong rangkaikan bunga mawar merah dan melati putih ini untuk ku, nak.." katanya.

"Baik Nyonya.. Mohon tunggu sebentar." ucap Kyungsoo lalu masuk kedalam toko untuk merangkai bunga mawar dan melati putih ini dengan rangkaian yang rapi, cantik dan indah untuk dilihat.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kyungsoo kembali menghampiri wanita tadi dan memberikan rangkaian mawar merah dan melati putih karyanya sendiri pada Innah.

"Wah.. Indah sekali rangkaian bunga ini." puji Innah. Lalu Ia mengambil dompet dari dalam tasnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang ratusan ribu won kepada Kyungsoo.

"Maaf nyonya, tapi ini terlalu banyak.. Toko kami baru buka dan kami belum memiliki uang untuk kembaliannya."

"Ambil saja kembaliannya untuk mu, nak.. Itu tidak sebanding dengan cantiknya bunga yang kau rangakai untuk ku ini."

"Tapi..."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, Innah sudah memasuki mobil putihnya lalu pergi mininggalkan toko bunga ini menuju butik langganannya.

"Terima kasih Nyonya..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap mobil putih yang perlahan menjauh itu.

.

.

.

.

Tiga jam lebih Kai duduk disalah satu kursi Kkamong cafe menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo namun wanita itu tak kunjung datang juga. Saat sedang menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo, ponsel hitam miliknya yang Ia letakkan diatas meja kayu itu bergetar pelan menandakan adanya pesan masuk disana.

"_Aku melihat Kyungsoo sedang bekerja ditoko bunga Irene Flower yang terdapat dipersimpangan tak jauh dari apartemen Luhan._"

Itulah pesan singkat yang Kai terima dari Sehun yang mana membuatnya segera beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan kearah mobilnya yang terparkir dihalaman depan cafe untuk Ia kemudikan ketempat dimana Sehun mengatakan bahwa Ia melihat Kyungsoo pada pesannya tadi.

.

.

.

.

Kai memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan Irene Flower lalu berjalan masuk kedalam toko bunga ini untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf tuan, apa ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Irene selaku pemilik toko bunga ini.

"Noona.. Katakan dimana Kyungsoo sekarang?" tanya Kai langsung.

Irene mengernyitkan dahinya setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari pria dihadapannya ini lalu Ia teringat pada salah satu pekerjanya ditoko ini yang bernama Kyungsoo.

"Oh.. Kau mencari Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo baru saja pulang setelah menerima telepon dari tetangganya yang mengatakan bahwa ibunya jatuh pingsan dihalaman depan rumah mereka."

Tubuh Kai tiba-tiba menegang, Ia segera membuka suaranya untuk menanyai dimana alamat Kyungsoo tinggal.

"Noona.. Bisa kau memberitahu ku dimana alamat Kyungsoo tinggal? Aku harus segera kesana untuk memastikannya, noona.." pinta Kai dengan nada tidak santai -cemasnya- yang terlihat dari mimik wajahnya.

Kai menerima kertas yang berisi alamat rumah Kyungsoo yang sudah dituliskan wanita didepannya ini lalu segera keluar dari toko bunga ini menuju tempat dimana Kyungsoo tinggal.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo turun dari ambulance yang membawa tubuh pingsan ibunya lalu ikut mendorong kasur beroda ini menuju ruang ICU dengan wajah paniknya. Ia menggenggam tangan lemas sang ibu dengan gumaman lirih memohon agar ibunya tetap kuat dan bertahan untuknya. Ia menunggu diluar ruangan setelah beberapa perawat wanita dan laki-laki tadi masuk kedalam ruang ICU untuk menangani ibunya.

"Tuhan, selamatkanlah ibu ku... Aku masih sangat membuntuhkannya berada disisi ku, Tuhan..." do'a Kyungsoo pada sang pencipta dengan pandangan mata yang menerawang kebalik pintu bertuliskan ICU diatasnya itu.

Saat sedang menanti dengan cemas didepan ruang ICU, Kyungsoo mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya halus dari belakang punggungnya. Ketika Ia membalik tubuhnya kearah belakang, sosok itu berdiri disana dengan senyum sendu diwajahnya yang tak lagi muda.

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo mengucapkan satu kata yang sudah lama tidak Ia ucapkan untuk sosok yang berada beberapa langkah dari hadapannya saat ini dengan pelan.

"Ayah..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan setelah melihat sosok pria dihadapannya saat itu adalah Do Minjoon. _Ayahnya..._

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Update chapter ini lama banget yakan? Iya Desta Soo tau kok.. Maaf ya T.T Ini juga bukan kemauan Desta Soo untuk update lama kayak gini.. Ini karena waktu hari sabtu kemarin pas mau update chapter ini ternyata akun FFn Desta Soo kena block.. Maaf untuk kalian yang sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk kelanjutan cerita FF ini terlebih salah satu Reader setia Desta Soo yang sempet PM dan dijanjikan untuk update hari sabtu kemarin TT_TT**

**Diusahain chapter 8-nya Desta Soo bisa fast update... Do'ain aja agar semunya lancar dan waktu Desta Soo buat ngetik kelanjutannya ceritanya cukup banyak~ Hehe.. ^^**

**.**

**Bagaimana dengan chapter ini, Readers kesayangan Desta Soo ? Mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan yaa ^_^**

**WANNA GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW, GUYS ?**

**.**

**Desta Soo**

**11-02-15**


End file.
